¿Por qué tú?
by Varelia Ashtray Girl
Summary: Harry Potter debe destruir los horrocruxes, recibirá ayuda de sus amigos y una misteriosa chica que tiene algo en común con Harry... Subido Capítulo 22 Nueva Nota de Autora IMPORTANTE! 31/03/08 ..reviews pls!
1. Tu sueño, tus ojos

**1.-Tu sueño y tus ojos.**

Harry Potter llegaba abatido a la casa de sus tíos, luego del funeral de Albus Dumbledore y del término de su sexto año de estudios en el colegio de magia y hechicería. Subió a su habitación, se recostó en su cama pensando en que aun debía destruir los horrocuxes restantes, el diario de Tom Riddle ya lo había destruido en su segundo año en Hogwarts, el anillo de los Gaunt que había destruido Dumbledore, el relicario que debió haber destruido el tal R.A.B., entonces le quedaba algo perteneciente a Rowena Ravenclaw, otro objeto que perteneció a Helga Hufflepuff, y otros dos que no lograba estar seguro de lo que fuesen excepto, la sospecha de que Nagini fuera uno de los Horrocuxes.

Eso no era lo único que rondaba la cabeza de Harry, también pensaba en si Hogwarts abriría el año siguiente y si lo hacia no estaba seguro de que fuera un lugar inquebrantable como había sido antes del ataque de pocos días atrás.

Dejó de pensar en Hogwarts para pensar en Ginny, se preguntaba si realmente la quería, pensaba en que cuando acabara la guerra volvería con ella o no, pero sobre todo en lo que sentía por ella. Decirle que no podía estar con ella por su seguridad había sido difícil, pero cada vez creía con más firmeza que lo había hecho porque ya no sentía lo mismo por la pelirroja. Dejó de pensar en ello para no confundirse más de lo que ya estaba.

Recordó a sus amigos Ron y Hermione, esperaba que ellos estuvieran bien con sus familias, pero le aterraba pensar que les ocurriera algo. Se relajó un poco al pensar que los vería en cuanto cumpliera diecisiete y fuera a casa de los Weasley.

Comenzó a pensar si vería Hermione allí, no sabía si ella pasaría todo el verano con sus padres y si ellos la dejarían volver a Hogwarts después de todo lo ocurrido.

Con un sentimiento de tristeza se durmió. Al poco rato comenzó a soñar, al principio eran imágenes que solo aparecían segundos de una habitación oscura con un ropero en una esquina más un pequeño escritorio con unos pocos pergaminos y una silla, en otra esquina logro divisar una cama, ya cuando dejaron de ser flashes y pasaron a ser una escena completa, pudo distinguir que en la cama dormía una mujer, al parecer dormía tranquila por su respiración calmada, desde su punto de observador comenzó a acercarse y pudo ver que la mujer que allí dormía era una chica que no podía superar su edad. La chica tenía un rostro hermoso, de finas facciones, labios rojos y blanca piel, su cabello era oscuro como el de Harry que llegaba hasta más abajo de los hombros. A pesar de estar recostada pudo calcular que la chica debía medir un poco menos de 1.70 metros. Se quedo allí observándola un rato sin saber que la misma chica soñaba con él exactamente lo mismo, y también se preguntaba quien era ese chico de cabellos alborotados que no conocía.

La chica también desde su perspectiva comenzó a observar la habitación de Harry, también tenia un ropero, una cama donde dormía el chico, una pequeña mesa de noche donde habían dos fotografías y unos anteojos circulares, en una salía el chico que dormía en la habitación junto con otros dos de su edad supuso, una chica de abundante cabello castaño y un pelirrojo de cara muy alegre, los tres vestían el uniforme de Hogwarts con corbatas e insignias de la casa de Gryffindor, debían ser compañero de curso y además amigos.

En el otro cuadro salía una pareja, una pelirroja y un hombre muy parecido al joven que dormía allí, por lo que supuso que eran sus padres, se les veía muy feliz, esa alegría fue transmitida a la chica y esta sonrió, algo que no hacía hace mucho tiempo.

Luego de seguir observando las habitaciones de cada uno, la escena comenzó a verse borrosa y dejó de ser continua como al principio, hasta que dejaron de ver la habitación del otro. Sin antes que Harry sintiera que conocía la habitación de la chica pero no a ella.

Así pasaron las semanas, Harry había soñado con la chica casi cada noche, donde la veía dormir, aún le intrigaba la sensación de que conocía la habitación pero no lograba recordar a que lugar pertenecía. Con el correr de los días había podido recorrer la habitación. También le llamaba la atención el tipo de lectura de ella, ya que en más de alguna ocasión pudo leer títulos de libros tales como "Magia Negra Ancestral de los Celtas", "Criaturas Malignas que habitan Europa", "Magia Blanca Escandinava", "Magia de los hijos del Sol" o "Hechizos de Quetzacóatl", todos estos libros con tapas antiguas de siglos de uso. Cada vez le parecía más conocida la habitación.

Al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Harry Potter, mientras en la mañana se vestía escucho decir a su tía:

-¡Harry baja ahora te corresponde hacer el desayuno, si no bajas en un minuto te quedarás sin comer durante todo el día!-en tono serio e histérico a la vez, desde la cocina.

A lo que Harry respondió:

-¡Ya bajo!-con una clara entonación que hacía ver su desgano y enfado.

-No me vuelvas gritar en ese tono, chico irrespetuoso. Ahora dedícate hacer el desayuno para Dudley- Dijo tía Petunia al ver entrar a Harry en la cocina.

-Claro, para que crezca más la ballena que tiene por hijo-dijo Harry casi en un susurro.

-¿Cómo haz dicho?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo tía Petunia y Dudley que estaba sentándose en la mesa.

-Nada, nada- respondió despreocupado el moreno.

-Más te vale que no sea nada o te ira muy mal Potter- dijo en tono amenazante el corpulento primo de Harry.

-Harry necesito que limpies bien la cocina, la sala y el jardín. Hoy vendrán unos amigos de tu tío a jugar póquer. También quiero que laves el automóvil y lo limpies por dentro.-dijo la hermana de Lily Potter.

- Está bien-respondió de mala gana el chico de ojos verdes.

Luego de limpiar la sala y la cocina como había mandado su tía, Harry fue al jardín. Allí se recostó un momento en el pasto, cerró los ojos tratando de dejar en blanco su mente, cuando en su cabeza apareció la imagen de unos ojos verdes con tonalidades azules muy penetrantes, y tan intensos como los suyos, esa mirada podía atravesar a cualquiera y rendirlo a sus pies, pero tenían una expresión de tristeza. Luego de unos segundos desaparecieron, Harry abrió los ojos y se quedo pensando a quien pertenecían esos ojos tan bellos. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar verlos de nuevo, se concentro en ellos, pero no logro verlos hasta que ya casi se rendía y comenzaba a vaciar su mente, entonces aparecieron de nuevo pero esta vez la mirada de tristeza se fue a los pocos segundos para dejar ver los mismo ojos que ahora eran de color rojo intenso y detonaban odio y rencor, en ese momento sintió una leve punzada en su cicatriz por lo que abrió los ojos, justo cuando su tía salía al jardín para gritarle:

-¡Ponte a trabajar o mañana tendrás que cocinar el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena!

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente y se dedicó a recoger las pocas hojas y otras pequeñas basuras del jardín.

Después de lavar el auto por dentro y por fuera, fue a la cocina busco algo que comer y se fue a la cama.

Allí se recostó y al dormirse, volvió a soñar con esos ojos pero esta vez lloraban y sus parpados caían de a poco, junto con muchas lágrimas de un dolor contenido durante mucho tiempo, hasta que se cerraron, en ese momento se perdió la conexión.

No volvió a soñar con ellos ni con la chica que veía cada noche, pero si pudo concluir que los ojos que había visto esa tarde eran de ella, pero no entendía porque se habían tornado rojizos y cambiado tanto su expresión. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Harry fue sentir la angustia de la chica al llorar, como si él lo estuviera haciendo.


	2. Ya eres mayor de edad

**2.-Ya Eres Mayor de Edad**

Al despertar se encontró con varias lechuzas en su ventana, las hizo entrar y dejó que soltaran sus paquetes y cartas sobre la cama. Cuando les dio un poco del alimento de Hedwig las dejó salir nuevamente, para concentrarse en los paquetes. Primero abrió uno que parecía un poco descuidado, por eso de inmediato pensó que era de Ron, lo abrió y dentro venía un libro que se titulaba "Los más grandes Jugadores de Quidditch" y en una esquina salían algunos nombres de los jugadores nombrados como Victor Krum, James Potter, y muchos más. Al ver el nombre de su padre se alegró, luego se fijó en una carta que venía con el paquete, la abrió y pudo distinguir la desordenada caligrafía de Ron y ésta decía:

"_Harry:_

_Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido y de lo que significa que cumplas 17 años, espero que te guste mi regalo y creo que entenderás de inmediato porque lo elegí._

_Te cuento un poco de lo ha ocurrido en mi casa, mi madre esta vuelta loca con los preparativos de la boda de Bill y Fleur, mi padre como siempre ocupado entre el trabajo y la Orden. Ginny ya no está tan triste como parecía luego de que terminaras con ella, de hecho se está escribiendo con Colin Creevey, me parece un poco sospechoso y como buen amigo te lo cuento._

_No he sabido donde está Hermione, pero sé que está bien, y que vendrá a casa en cuanto tú vengas o por lo menos eso me dijeron._

_Espero con ansias tu llegada, es bastante aburrido estar aquí sin poder salir por "seguridad", aunque sé que es verdad no me gusta estar encerrado._

_Se despide tu mejor amigo, _

_Ron Weasley"_

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Harry dejó la carta de Ron para abrir un paquete que venia junto con el de su mejor amigo, en él venia una canasta con dulces y biscochos de la madre del pelirrojo con una pequeña tarjeta que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Harry" con letras doradas que brillaban y cambiaba para decir "Te desea la Familia Weasley". Harry probó un pequeño dulce de chocolate y se dirigió a un tercer paquete bien envuelto con laso rojo y una carta. Abrió el regalo y se encontró con una cajita, le sacó la tapa y dentro había una pequeña cajita de oro que tenía grabado en la tapa una L y una J, Harry la abrió con delicadeza y pudo escuchar una hermosa melodía, para luego percatarse que dentro tenia una pequeña fotografía donde salía él con no más de un año de edad. Un regalo como ese no lo podría haber hecho otra persona que Hermione, por ello pensó en su mejor amiga y llegó a la conclusión que ella siempre estaba cuando él la necesitaba, que siempre le regalaba algo que realmente le serviría o verdaderamente original como era el caso de este regalo. Tomó la carta de su amiga y la desplegó para ver su contenido que era el siguiente:

"_Querido Harry:_

_Primero que todo te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, no sé si lo pasaras muy bien con tus tíos pero aun así mereces la más alegre de mis felicitaciones, como puedes ver ya eres mayor de edad y podrás hacer tu examen de aparición. No quiero darte el discurso sobre lo que ocurrirá a partir de ahora con respecto a la protección del hechizo de tu madre, pero debes tener muy claro que al ser mayor de edad éste dejará de funcionar, por eso te pido que seas cauto y te cuides mucho._

_Espero verte pronto en la casa de los Weasley, yo llegaré allá dentro de esta semana, no puedo darte la fecha exacta porque la orden puede decidir cambiarla y tampoco es seguro enviarte información precisa._

_Quizás Ron no te ha dicho nada pero tenemos una novedad, no sé como te sentará, pero no creo que afecte nuestra amistad. No quisimos decírtelo antes porque pensamos que no era un buen momento, sigo creyendo que este tampoco es el mejor para hacer lo que estamos haciendo, pero Ron insiste en que debemos aprovechar nuestras oportunidades sobre todo en el riesgo en que nos encontramos todos los opositores de Voldemort, y nosotros más aún al ser tus amigos. Si ya lo sabes entenderás de lo que hablo y si no lo sabes te enterarás en cuanto llegues a la Madriguera._

_Siento mucho si te dejo con la duda pero prefiero decírtelo en persona y junto a Ron._

_Con respecto a mi regalo creo que ya sabes porque lo elegí, me costó mucho que el hombre que lo tenía me lo vendiera pero yo consigo lo que quiero, y ya ves ahí está tu regalo. Espero que te guste. Besos y abrazos._

_Se despide, _

_Hermione Jane Granger"_

Harry quedó con las dudas que suponía Hermione y con el sentimiento de culpabilidad por poner en riesgo a sus amigos. Pero prefirió pensar en ello después de abrir el resto de sus regalos. Una cajita mágica que sólo se abre si su dueño lo desea de parte de Remus Lupin. Y unos guantes para quidditch de parte de Ginny, estos venían con una carta que a Harry no le dio muy buena espina. Aún así la abrió y esta decía:

"_Querido Harry:_

_Primero ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!, espero que disfrutes algo aunque sean los regalos que te enviamos Ron y yo, además del que seguro te envió Hermione. _

_Creo que necesitamos una conversación con respecto a nuestra relación, pero eso lo hablaremos en cuanto llegues a la madriguera._

_Seguro Ron te dijo que me escribo con Colin Creevey, él es muy simpático y amable conmigo, pero te daré más detalles no distorsionados por Ron cuando hablemos._

_Espero que estés bien,_

_Un beso, _

_Ginny"_

Ahora si que el moreno quedó con una sensación amarga en la garganta, sabía que no sentía lo mismo que antes por la pelirroja pero que ella le dijera implícitamente que ya no lo quería era diferente, y seguro la relación llegaría a su final definitivo cuando hablaran en la casa de los Weasley. Con esta conclusión recordó a Ron y su "secreto" con Hermione y comenzó a plantearse hipótesis pero no llego a ninguna que lo convenciera y menos que le gustara.

Entonces se fue a la ducha y luego se vistió, bajó a desayunar y volvió un poco enojado por la actitud negativa que siempre mostraban sus tíos con él. Al entrar vio que había una lechuza en la ventana, por lo tanto la abrió y tomo la carta que esta traía, rompió el sello y la leyó, era de Remus Lupin y decía:

"_Querido Harry:_

_Esta mañana envié tu regalo espero que te haya gustado, obviamente te deseo un Feliz Cumpleaños, bueno te informo que iré hoy a tu casa para darte la fecha y hora exacta de tu traslado a la madriguera. Necesito que les digas a tus tíos que iré con la apariencia de un vendedor de casas en un sector turístico de la rivera francesa que ellos "solicitaron"._

_Sin más que decirte te veo más tarde, junto con Tonks que será otra vendedora._

_Se despide, _

_Lunático"_

Harry bajó les dijo a sus tíos que esa gente vendría a explicarle cuando se iría así que era mejor que los trataran bien porque les estaban haciendo un favor tanto a ellos como a él mismo. Luego volvió a su habitación y no bajó hasta la hora de almuerzo donde aparte de comer tuvo que lavar lo que sus tíos usaron para cocinar y alimentarse. Esperó tranquilo la llegada de Lupin y Tonks, hasta que fueron las cuatro y treinta minutos de la tarde, cuando tocaron el timbre, Harry bajó de inmediato a ver si eran ellos, entonces iba en las escales cuando vio que su tía abría para dejar entrar a dos personas vestidas con ropa muggle, que al levantar la vista a donde estaba Harry sonrieron, entonces estuvo seguro que era su ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y la aurora metamorfamaga.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y los saludó:

-Hola ¿como están?-preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa.

-Bien, Feliz Cumpleaños- respondieron los dos adultos, que se acercaron cada uno en su turno para abrazar a Harry.

-Vamos a la sala para que nos expliquen cuando se lo llevaran- dijo tía petunia despectivamente.

-Está bien- respondieron en unísono Lupin, Tonks y Harry.

Entonces todos se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraron con tío Vernon, que miró a los invitados como si fueran un par de insectos selváticos extravagantes en una exposición de entomología, luego de mirarlos de arriba abajo les dijo:

-Tomen asiento y comiencen- en tono de no tengo tiempo para ustedes.

Todos se sentaron y Lupin habló:

-Bueno, Harry será trasladado el día de mañana a las nueve de la mañana ya que iremos al ministerio de magia para que realice su examen de aparición con lo que nos será más fácil cualquier traslado a otro lugar, solo será escoltado por cinco aurores, entre ellos Tonks, más Arthur y yo.-dijo el ex profesor de DCAO.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo para llevarte al ministerio y para que hagas tu examen así que deberás hacerlo lo más rápido posible, espero que no te complique mucho eso Harry- esta vez habló Tonks, pero mirando y dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Pero no he practicado nunca¿Cómo lo haré bien de inmediato si nunca lo he hecho?- dijo el chico preocupado.

- No es tan difícil, mira debes concentrarte bien en sentir todo tu cuerpo, luego imaginas el lugar donde quieres aparecer y cuando lo tienes nítido y preciso en tu mente deseas ir allí. Estoy segura de que lo harás bien, yo que no soy tan talentosa y bastante despistada lo logré satisfactoriamente en mi primer intento.-dijo la aurora tranquilizando a Harry.

-Eso espero- dijo el moreno no muy convencido.

-Bueno Harry no tengo más que decirte, debes estar listo a la hora acordada, así que te recomendaría que hicieras tu baúl antes de dormir. Lleva todo lo que necesites porque Hogwarts si abrirá.

-¿Y ustedes saben si Ron y Hermione irán?- preguntó Harry.

- Hasta ahora irían los dos y Ginny también-dijo Lupin marcando la voz en el nombre de la pelirroja.

La mención de Ginny no tuvo el efecto que Remus esperaba, pero Harry prefirió ignorar la forma en que la nombró.

- Ah, está bien- respondió el moreno sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

-Bien entonces nos vamos- dijo Lupin poniéndose de pie junto a Nymphadora Tonks.

Harry los despidió en la puerta y subió a su habitación a ordenar su baúl.

----------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado el 2do cap, si es así dejen review y si no les gustó también, pero espero que no sean tan duros , es mi primer fic, quizas lo cap son un poco cortos pero más adelante se iran alargando.

Eso se cuidan y dejen reviews, Bye

Varelia P.


	3. ¿Apareceré?

Aquí el cap 3 espero q les guste sigue siendo un poco corto pero prometo caps más largos...

-----------------------------------------------

**3.-¿Apareceré?**

Luego de ordenar su baúl Harry decidió acostarse ya que el siguiente sería un día muy largo. No le costo mucho dormirse, entonces volvió a ver a la chica que veía hace más de un mes, nuevamente ella dormía plácida, pero entonces ella despertó porque se escuchaban unos ruidos desde lo que parece ser la planta baja de una enorme casa.

Harry no pierde la conexión y ella sale de la cama, toma su varita y baja rápidamente unas escaleras que el niño que vivió conoce.

La chica llega al vestíbulo y allí se encuentra con un hombre de capucha negra, Harry ha escuchado alguna vez la voz del hombre, y la chica habla por primera vez en todas las conexiones con Harry:

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- pregunta con una voz femenina pero que denotaba sabiduría y seriedad, siempre apuntando al hombre con la varita.

-Necesitaba hablar usted, no pude venir antes. Perdone la hora de mi visita- dijo el encapuchado con humildad, algo que a Harry le pareció muy extraño, ya que el hombre se escuchaba mayor que la chica.

-Habla de una vez no tengo toda la noche, estaba soñando algo agradable-dijo la chica ya que soñaba con el chico de cabellos alborotados.

-¿Cuándo se va casa de los Weasley?- preguntó respetuosamente el hombre, esta pregunta deja atónito a Harry, la chica iría a la Madriguera y él también.

-Mañana, primero se llevaran mis cosas y luego vendrá Lupin a buscarme para dar mi examen de aparición, después me llevará a la Madriguera, me sacan de aquí porque consideran que es un riesgo principalmente porque creen que alguien relacionado con Voldemort puede entrar, no confían mucho en mí pero más lo hacen porque saben que te conozco. Me han preguntado por ti pero he dicho que no te he visto desde antes de la muerte de tío Albus, cuando fuiste a buscarme a Rumania. Vendrán por mí a las once de la mañana, dijeron que no podían más temprano porque tenía otra misión.

-Seguro trasladar a Potter- dijo el hombre aun oculto bajo su capa negra como concluyendo algo grandioso.

-No lo sé, pero no des ninguna información sobre eso,… sabes el elfo de los Black me hizo un pastel, por mi cumpleaños, dice que le agrado que soy noble y sangre pura, no como su otro dueño, siempre habla mal de Potter.

Al escuchar que Kreacher hablaba mal de él no le sorprendió pero ¿por qué el elfo la servía si ella no era su dueña o si?, luego de eso se nubló su vista pero todavía podía escuchar perfectamente lo que hablaban.

- Ah, casi lo olvido, esto lo dejó Dumbledore para cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad-dijo el hombre entregándole un paquete a la chica.- Debo irme, espero verla en el lugar que acordamos cuando esté con ellos, Dumbledore esperaría que usted siguiera el plan tan bien como yo lo hice y controle su poder, cuando entré tembló a casa por eso supe que la había despertado.

- Está bien, gracias y Adiós- dijo la chica recibiendo el paquete y bajando la varita.

-Adiós- se despidió el misterioso hombre.

Se nubló más su visión de la escena, hasta que ya no pudo ver a la chica, sólo la escuchaba y lo último que oyó fue el sonido de delicados pies subir las escaleras que bien conocía, las escaleras de Grimmauld Place, la casa de su padrino.

Al despertar Harry se preguntaba porqué la chica vivía en la casa de los Black, pero también concluyó que la chica estuvo de cumpleaños el mismo día que él y que ella estaba relacionada con Albus Dumbledore, pero lo que más le llamó la atención de ella era la aparente relación afectuosa que tenía con el anciano ya que lo llamaba "tío Albus" y no Profesor Dumbledore o simplemente Dumbledore como todo el mundo. A esta altura Harry no sabía si pensar que lo que soñaba era real o no, pero lo parecía por eso le intrigaba tanto la chica.

Se levantó, duchó, tomó desayuno y estuvo listo a las ocho treinta, esperando para ir a dar su examen de aparición como también afirmaba tener que ir la chica según la conversación que mantuvo con el hombre encapuchado.

Quince minutos antes de las nueve llegaron los aurores, Lupin y el Señor Weasley. Harry los hizo pasar al interior de la sala, entonces Lupin habló:

-Harry debes tomarte esta poción multijugos, intercambiaremos de apariencia entre todos, tú serás Ojo loco Moody. Es todo lo que necesitas saber, ahora voltéate y tómala, cuando hayas cambiado te pones el ojo de Moody y podrás voltear así no sabrás quién es quién, por tu propia seguridad.

- Está bien- dijo Harry tomando el frasco que Lupin le entregó, se volteó, se quitó los lentes y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de beber del frasco. Cuando ya lo hubo echo empezó a sentir los cambios en su cuerpo, hasta que ya cesaron los extraños cambios Harry no abrió los ojos. Entonces pudo ver que el ojo de Moody estaba en un vaso, lo tomó y se lo puso, fue algo asqueroso pero lo hizo, luego de eso preguntó:

-¿Ya puedo voltearme?- esperando recibir la orden.

-Claro-escuchó la voz de Lupin decirle. Entonces obedeció. Estaban todos tal y como los había visto unos minutos atrás, pero sabía que no era realmente quienes aparentaban.

-Bien, ya podemos irnos¿te despediste de tus tíos?-dijo el aparente Lupin.

-No, ellos están felices con mi partida-dijo el verdadero Harry con enfado.

-OK, sólo te recuerdo que puede que sea la última vez que los veas, ya eres mayor de edad y no sé si volverás con ellos el próximo verano, pero creo que no- dijo el mismo Lupin que anteriormente había hablado.

- ¿Vamos o no?- dijo Harry tomando su escoba, su baúl y a Hedwig.

- Yo llevo eso- dijo uno de los aurores, tomando su baúl y a Hedwig - y la escoba la debe usar el supuesto Harry- dijo esta vez quitándole la saeta de fuego y entregándosela al "verdadero" Harry.

-Eee bien- dijo el moreno esta vez recibiendo una escoba.

-Todos deben aplicarse un hechizo desilucionador, yo te lo aplico Harry-dijo el supuesto Lupin, acercándose al moreno, entonces este sintió nuevamente como si le rompieran un huevo en la cabeza.

-Bien vamos- dijo esta vez la supuesta Tonks. Todos salieron Harry montó la escoba que le habían entregado y esperó que los otros se alinearan, pegó una fuerte patada en el suelo y se elevó.

El supuesto Lupin se puso delante de él y le dijo:

-Sígueme-tomando rumbo al centro de Londres.

Sin ningún problema llegaron a un callejón donde bajaron de sus escobas, uno de los aurores tomo las escobas de todos y dijo que iría a dejar a Hedwig y el baúl de Harry donde los Weasley, con él se irían los aurores, entonces solo se quedarían Lupin, Tonks y Arthur Weasley con el niño que vivió .

Un supuesto auror entregó unos frascos a todos y dijo:

-Bébanlo y luego se quitan el hechizo desilucionador- entregando unos frasquitos con un líquido azul.

Todos, incluido el verdadero Harry, tomaron un frasco y bebieron la poción, el adolescente tomó la precaución de sacarse el ojo de Moody antes volver a ser él y entregárselo.

Rápidamente todos los que quedaron se fueron una vieja tienda, allí tomaron un ascensor que los llevaría al Departamento de Transportación, donde esperaba un funcionario para evaluar a Harry. Al llegar dicho hombre miró al moreno como si fuera un objeto interesantísimo pero donde fijó más su mirada fue en la frente del chico. Harry se sintió un poco incomodo por ello, pero entonces el hombre rompió su trance al escuchar al señor Weasley decir:

- Bernard no tenemos todo el día ¿puedes llevarnos a la sala de pruebas?- con impaciencia.

-Si, claro…claro, síganme- dijo el hombre incorporándose. Todos siguieron al hombre a una sala al fondo de un pasillo pintado de color beige. Al abrir la puerta Harry pudo ver que era completamente blanca y daba la impresión de que era infinita en su extensión.

- Bueno señor Harry James Potter-dijo el hombre leyendo una ficha- Debe aparecerse en donde ahora puede ver una línea roja, puede tomar su tiempo así que tranquilo y recuerde las tres Ds: Destino, Determinación y Deliberación - dijo el hombre tratando de ser amable.

-Está bien- dijo Harry cerrando los ojos y siguiendo todas las instrucciones que le dio Tonks el día anterior. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si aparecería o no al otro lado de la sala donde le habían indicado, luego dejó la duda de lado y se concentró, hasta desear con todas sus fuerzas aparecer entero en la línea roja. Entonces cuando sintió un tirón extraño abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo y efectivamente allí estaba la línea roja, en ese instante escuchó la voz del hombre un poco más lejos diciendo:

-Bien hecho señor Potter vuelva aquí de la misma forma- entonces Harry tomó aire de nuevo y volvió a aparecerse esta vez al lado de quienes lo acompañaban y el examinador.

-Excelente, ahora necesito que se aparezca en la azotea de este edificio, lo estaremos esperando- dijo Bernard desapareciendo junto con los acompañantes del joven mago.

Harry esta vez se concentró un poco más sobre todo en evitar dejar alguna parte de su cuerpo en la sala, y apareció con los ojos cerrados escuchando el ruido de la calle y nuevamente la voz del hombre diciendo:

-Grandioso señor Potter ha pasado la prueba- y con movimiento de varita el hombre hizo aparecer una licencia donde puso una firma mágica de aprobado y se la entregó a Harry- aquí tiene, ahora volvamos a la sala para que firme en mi fichero.

Así hizo Harry y salieron del ministerio entre felicitaciones de parte de sus tres acompañantes.

--------------------------------------------

Cap subido rápidamente a ultima hora antes de viajar con mi curso!!..a Arica, ciudad del norte de Chile ..más al norte de Iquique donde yo vivo..

Son casi las 12 y el bus sale a las 2 tengo q estar en el terminal de buses de la empresa q nos lleva alas 1 y 30...

..eso poh se cuidan todos ..

.Bye ... Varelia..( la otra vez no me salió la carita)..


	4. Celos

Aquí cap 4, espero que les guste. Dejen Reviews...

**4.-Celos**

Al llegar a la madriguera estrenando su recién aprendida habilidad para aparecerse, es recibido por la señora Weasley quien grita a sus hijos:

-Bajen todos llegó Harry- con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y abrazando fuertemente a Harry. Cuando éste pudo salir del abrazo de Molly Weasley pudo ver a Ron que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y se reunió con su mejor amigo.

-Que gusto verte amigo- dijo Harry muy contento.

-Si, que alegría saber que estás bien- dijo el varón más pequeño de los Weasley.

Después de terminar el abrazo con el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba allí, la abrazó con más ímpetu que a Ron porque no esperaba encontrarla en la Madriguera antes de su llegada.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Harry abrazando a su mejor amiga y en ese momento sintió una calidez tremenda al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Me alegro de verte Harry, que bueno que estés bien- dijo Hermione respondiendo el abrazo al moreno, que soltó a su amiga y saludó fríamente a Ginny algo que tampoco le sorprendió a ella.

- Ven, ya están tus cosas en mi habitación- dijo Ron sonriendo. Entonces juntos subieron las escaleras, dejando a Ginny en la sala con su madre. Al entrar en la habitación Harry se sentó en la cama que le correspondía y sus amigos se sentaron en la cama de Ron, extrañamente parecían muy nerviosos, por lo que el ojiverde preguntó:

-¿Qué les pasa, se ven nerviosos?, ah seguro tiene que ver con lo que Hermione me escribió y que me dirían cuando llegara, hablen de una vez-dijo Harry sin dejar ver su preocupación por el tema.

- Bueno, espero que no te moleste- dijo Hermione como disculpándose.

-¿y por qué habría de molestarme?- pregunto intrigado el moreno.

- ¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione mirándola a los ojos.

- Mejor díselo tú- respondió la castaña.

-Bueno Harry lo que teníamos que contarte con Hermione- decía el pelirrojo tomando la mano de la chica- es que nosotros estamos juntos, no como amigos, somos pareja.

Esto dejo atónito a Harry sintió como si lo golpearan con una bludger en la cabeza, sus mejores amigos ahora eran novios, pero sintió algo extraño como si le molestara pero en realidad no tenia una objeción a respecto o eso era lo que su lado racional le decía.

-Genial, los felicito- dijo falsamente porque esa alegría no la sentía realmente, eran muchos sentimientos encontrados entre rabia, celos, felicidad por verlos contentos, pero el que más le llamaba la atención eran los celos, Hermione no era sólo su mejor amiga era como su hermana ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de separar las manos de sus amigos, si eso era algo natural entre personas que se querían?¿Por qué deseaba ser Ron en ese momento en que su mejor amiga tomaba con cariño la mano del pelirrojo?

-Sentimos no habértelo dicho antes, en Hogwarts no creímos que fuese un buen momento sobre todo con lo que sucedió después de la batalla- dijo Hermione sin soltar la mano de Ron.

- Wow, hace bastante que están juntos entonces- dijo Harry tratando de disimular su tristeza, que era el sentimiento que lo embargaba en ese momento.

-Sí, fue una tortura esperar tanto tiempo para volver a verla- dijo Ron poniendo unos ojos de ternura que Harry jamás imagino que serían para Hermione. Cada vez le molestaba más la situación pero no dejaría que esos sentimientos que apenas lograba entender lo dominaran menos para arruinar la felicidad de sus amigos.

- Ahora yo tengo algo que contarles pero no tiene que ver con mi vida amorosa, jeje, sino con unos sueños, más bien con los sueños que he tenido cada noche desde que llegué a la casa de mis tíos.- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema para que los celos no lo invadieran.

-¿No serán pesadillas o si?- dijo la castaña preocupada.

- No, yo diría que son solo sueños, pero tengo la sensación de que no sólo son eso, sino que son una especie de conexión, a ver como les explico…la primera vez que soñé esto fue hace como un mes, primero eran como pequeñas conexiones de sólo segundos, como las que a veces tengo con Voldemort por eso creo que no son solo sueños, bueno, veo una habitación bastante simple, allí duerme una chica que debe tener nuestra edad…- comenzó Harry, le contó todo a sus amigos pero con mayor detalle lo de la noche anterior, donde vio a ese misterioso hombre y descubrió que la chica venía a la Madriguera luego de dejar Grimmauld Place. En ese instante Ron se quedó como perdido en un punto de la habitación y Hermione le dijo:

-Ron ¿Qué pasa?, Ronald- dijo Hermione preocupada acariciando la cara del pelirrojo. Con lo que Harry apretó los puños sin querer.

-Lo siento, es que esta mañana escuché a papá hablando con mamá y le decía que vendría alguien a vivir con nosotros, una chica, dijo que Dumbledore quería que la cuidáramos pero mamá no sabe donde dormirá y dijo que mejor lo verían después cuando ella llegara.

- Entonces la chica existe.-dijo Harry concluyendo que todo lo que había visto era verdad. Entre sus pensamientos aparecieron los recuerdos del rostro de la chica y sin querer dijo en una voz casi inaudible:

-Es hermosa… un momento ¿dije eso en voz alta?- sonrojándose.

- Si, amigo, parece que la chica te gusta- dijo Ron intentado molestar al moreno.

- Que va si no la conozco, sólo sé que es linda- dijo Harry bajándole el perfil a la situación.

-Si, claro- dijo el pelirrojo riéndose.

- Ya verás cuando llegue, te arrepentirás de haberte reído de mi- dijo Harry desafiándolo.

-Mejor que no se arrepienta mucho- dijo Hermione celosa.

- Sabes que no será más bella que tu amor- dijo Ron tomando la cara de Hermione con la intención de besarla, con lo que ella se sonrojó y Harry también pero no precisamente de vergüenza, al notar el cambio en Harry la castaña se apartó de Ron y le dijo por lo bajo:

-Ahora no Ron, está Harry- Con esto Harry se alivió un poco, hasta que Ron le respondió:

- Ah, pero si a Harry ¿no le molesta o si?- mirando al moreno sin soltar la cara de Hermione.

-Claro, si me tendré que acostumbrar a verlos juntos- dijo Harry con pesar.

-Ves linda- dijo el pelirrojo esta vez consiguiendo su objetivo y besando a la castaña con ternura, mientras ella respondía tímidamente al beso.

- eh, mejor bajo a ver si tu madre necesita ayuda en algo- dijo Harry mientras sus amigos se separaban. A lo que la Gryffindor respondió:

- Mejor bajamos todos- tomando de la mano a Ron.

-Bien- dijo el ojiverde reparando en el gesto de la castaña.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sé que fue corto y lo siento pero este cap creo que es el más corto de los que he escrito, el 5 es más largo y el 6 también. Desde el 7 en adelante ya son bastante más extensos, por eso no he avanzado tanto pero tengo que revisar los cap siguente a este por eso no los he subido tan rapido. Además que escribí mi primer oneshot _"No pude reconocerte"_, que pueden encontrar en mis historias.

A mi tampoco me gusta la pareja Ron-Hermione, por si no les gustó, les prometo que lo arreglaré con tiempo.

Bueno los dejo estoy leyendo una historia muy linda que me hace llorar cada vez q la leo _"Entre luz y sombras"_ de _elenalunapotter._

y lo último **DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR**, ME GUSTA SABER LA OPINION DE QUIENES LEEN EL FIC.

Eso gracias,

Varelia Ashtray Girl.

Track mientras escribo esto: The Hardest Part- Coldplay.


	5. Eres tú

Aquí cap 5 , decidí subirlo hoy porque consideré que el de ayer fue muy corto, no creo que suba hasta después de Navidad así que aquí les dejo el quinto

**5.-Eres tú**

Mientras bajaban escuchó decir a la señora Weasley:

-Bajen chicos llegó alguien que se quedará con nosotros- con esto se miraron entre los tres.

-Ya vamos, señora Weasley- dijo Hermione soltando la mano de Ron y bajando más rápido, para alivio de Harry.

Al llegar abajo vieron un baúl, a Lupin y Tonks con miradas serias, luego de que vieron al trío Gryffindor llegar, Tonks se giró para decir hacia el patio:

-¿Amelia puedes venir, están Ron, Hermione y Harry Potter?- dirigiéndose a alguien que en instantes vieron entrar a la casa.

- Hola- dijo la chica con que Harry había soñado, ella miró primero a Ron, luego a Hermione y finalmente a Harry con lo que abrió mucho los ojos, en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que la chica también soñaba con él.

- Eres tú- dijeron Harry y la chica sin dejar de mirarse.

-Parece que ustedes se conocen pero ¿de donde?- dijo Lupin intrigado.

-eh, no de ninguna parte- dijo Harry rápidamente.

-eh, no debe ser que lo he visto en alguna revista seguro y como no lo conocía, he pasado demasiado tiempo en el extranjero como para conocer el rostro de Harry Potter.- dijo la chica sin convencerse ni siquiera ella.

-Hola soy Hermione Granger- dijo la castaña extendiendo su mano para saludar a la nueva.

-Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Amelia Black- dijo educadamente la morena. A lo que Hermione respondió con una mirada de sorpresa al escuchar su apellido.

-Tú debes ser, Ronald Weasley por el cabello- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano.

-Ah, si dime Ron- dijo el pelirrojo embobado por la sonrisa perfectamente blanca de la chica. A lo que nuevamente Hermione respondió con una mirada de sorpresa, celos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces tú debes ser el famoso Harry Potter, un gusto conocerte al fin, tío Albus me habló mucho de ti- dijo Amelia saludando al moreno que aún no reaccionaba del todo.

-El gusto es mío- dijo el ojiverde respondiendo el saludo de la chica y comprobando el lazo afectivo entre ella y el anciano a quien llamaba "tío Albus".

-Hola mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley, pero me dicen Ginny, un placer conocerte- dijo la pelirroja sacando del trance a la morena con Harry.

- El placer es mutuo- respondió la chica de ojos verde azulados.

-Bien ya que todos nos conocemos, necesito saber donde dormirá esta niña- dijo la madre de Ron.

-Que duerma con Hermione en mi habitación, yo duermo con George, ya que Fred está viviendo en la tienda, bueno luego si quiere puede dormir sola en la habitación de los gemelos cuando George se vaya.

-Excelente idea Ginny, Hermione cariño puedes llevarla a donde dormirá, tú Ginny saca tus cosas para hacerle espacio en la habitación para su baúl. Chicos ustedes podrían ayudarlas a mover sus cosas tanto a Amelia como a Ginny.

-Claro- dijeron Harry y Ron en unísono sin dejar ver su asombro ante la decisión de dejar que la chica nueva durmiera acompañada de Hermione.

Así subieron en silencio a la habitación de Ginny, mientras esta sacaba su baúl ayudada por Harry para dejarle espacio a las cosas de Amelia que traía Ron. Luego de que todo estuvo en relativo orden y que Ginny y Harry habían vuelto a la habitación de la pelirroja, Amelia dijo:

-¿Creo que necesitamos hablar o no señor Potter?-dijo la morena mirando fijamente con esa determinación que Harry había descrito como abrumadora que rendiría a sus pies a cualquiera.

-Si, necesito saber como, bueno creo que me entiendes-dijo Harry dejando inconclusa una frase importante.

- ¿Pueden dejarnos solos un momento?-preguntó Amelia.

- No- dijo con determinación Ginny- Creo que a mí también me gustaría saber como se conocen.

- Nosotros también queremos saber la versión de ella-dijo Ron.

- Ya que parece que no podremos tener una conversación privada, por qué no me dices que es lo que haz visto y luego yo te digo lo que he visto aunque creo que tú no debiste ver algunas cosas, desgraciadamente sólo te he visto dormir, placidamente. Pero empieza tú mejor.-dijo la chica aclarando un poco la situación.

-Bueno todo comenzó cuando volví a casa de mis tíos- dijo Harry empezando su relato- hace como un mes- dijeron en unísono quienes compartía el sueño. Así Harry comentó todo lo que había visto y cuando terminó le preguntó a la morena:

-¿Quién era el hombre que te visitó la noche de nuestro cumpleaños?- mirándola fijamente y perdiéndose en el mar de las ventanas al alma de Amelia.

-Eso no puedo decírtelo, es un amigo y prefiere que su identidad se mantenga en secreto-dijo sin titubear la morena.

-ah, otra pregunta ¿Me viste dormir sin pijama?- dijo Harry sonrojándose.

- A tu pesar, sí, pero creo que estamos en igualdad de condiciones, no puedo decir que mis pijamas son de abuela-dijo la chica esta vez ella sonrojándose.

-Parece que se han visto en ropa interior- dijo Ron pícaramente.

-Ronald Weasley no seas imprudente, no creo que haya sido su intención verse así- dijo La castaña riñendo a su novio.

-Perdón, amor, es solo que me pareció gracioso ver como se sonrojaban al escuchar eso-dijo Ron disculpándose y tomando la mano de Hermione.

-Espero no volver a ser objeto de tu burla Weasley, creo según mi historial familiar no deberíamos ser muy amigos.-dijo enojada Amelia aludiendo a ser una Black.

-Es cierto ¿de quién eres hija?- pregunto esta vez Hermione.

-Eh, bueno no debería contarles esto pero ya que viviré con ustedes todo el mes que sigue deberían saber un poco de mi vida, además que el resto de la orden sabe lo mismo que les contaré, mi madre es Lucretia Black, hermana de Narcisa y Bellatrix, claramente mis queridas tías si cumplieron con los requisitos de casarse con un sangre pura y luego tener hijos en el caso de los Malfoy, se preguntarán por qué no salgo en el árbol genealógico y por qué tengo el apellido de mi madre, es obvio que no tengo un padre presente, obviamente uno biológico, al ser madre soltera mi madre fue repudiada por la familia, como no estaba casada conservó el apellido y me lo dio.

- ¿No sabes quién es tu padre?-Pregunto Harry, sintiendo que la chica no era muy feliz por su infancia.

- Lo sé pero ese imbécil no merece ser nombrado ni tampoco llamado padre- dijo con rencor la chica.

- ¿Y qué es de tu madre?- Preguntó Ginny esperando una respuesta positiva al imaginar que no era muy esperanzadora.

- En Azkaban, no la sacaron de allí cuando se escaparon los otros mortífagos porque estaba demasiado trastornada ya no es capaz de usar magia, supongo que morirá pronto por su estado de salud deplorable, bueno pero a pesar de ser repudiada por la familia seguía siendo una sangre pura altanera e intolerante, apoyada por su querida hermana mayor fue una de la sirvientas más fieles a Voldemort, hasta claramente su caída junto a su señor luego de que el señor aquí presente se deshiciera de él- dijo la chica concluyendo.

-¿Y que fue de ti sin el apoyo de tu familia, y sin madre?- preguntó angustiada Hermione.

- Simple, fui a parar a un orfanato muggle, los mortífagos creyeron que había muerto cuando capturaron a mi madre la cual pensaba que apoyando la causa de Voldemort recuperaría el respeto de los Black, y los "buenos" tampoco me quería, por lo tanto me quedé hasta cerca de los 3 años en un orfanato del centro de Londres.

-¿Por qué no asistes a Hogwarts si eres bruja?- dijo esta vez Ron.

- porque no podía aparecer a la luz pública, los opositores de Voldemort podrían haberme hecho daño, Tío Albus me rescató del orfanato para que no cayera en manos de la familia que sabía de mi existencia, hizo tramites para que me quedara con mi nombre y no fuera descubierta por los Black, así que se firmó un documento donde se declaraba mi muerte accidental en la captura de mi madre por parte de los aurores, me llevó a Hogwarts durante el verano y me envió a distintos magos durante todos estos años para que aprendiera de los más poderosos y tuviera la mejor educación, el siempre buscó mi seguridad y ella no estaba con mis estudios en Hogwarts. Pero al saber de su muerte mi actual guardián, el hombre que viste tú en el sueño-mirando a Harry- cumplió con lo estipulado por tío Albus y me trajo a Inglaterra para que estudie mi último año en Hogwarts y sea protegida por la Orden del Fénix. Ellos no saben quien es mi guardián y nadie debe saberlo aún, el es un hombre en quien tío Albus confiaba ciegamente y así que yo también debo confiar en él.

-¿Entonces irás a Hogwarts con nosotros?- Preguntó Harry.

- Por supuesto, espero quedar en Gryffindor me sería más cómodo ya que espero acostumbrarme a convivir con ustedes.-dijo la chica esperanzada de tener amigos de una vez por todas.

- Sería genial que quedaras con nosotros, pero un momento ¿Cómo sabes que estamos en Gryffindor?-pregunto Hermione alegre y a la vez intrigada.

- Simple, todos los Weasley han estado por generaciones en Gryffindor, también los Potter por lo tanto me quedabas tú, no sé nada de tu familia pero tienes apellido muggle, tienes el mismo que mi dentista que asistía al orfanato. El punto es que los debes conocer por ir en la misma casa en Hogwarts, todas mis conclusiones se confirman con la foto que vi en la habitación de Harry, durante mis sueños.

- Eres rápida puede que quedes en Ravenclaw, sabes mi padre es dentista y a veces asiste a lugar por beneficencia seguro él te atendió- dijo Hermione complacida al ver que la chica era muy inteligente y tenia una memoria increíble.

- Yo veo que tú también eres muy hábil mentalmente eres la que me ha hecho preguntas más difíciles de plantear a partir de la información que he dado sobre mí, podríamos llevarnos bastante bien.

- Claro además dormiremos juntas- dijo alegremente Hermione a pesar de las caras de extrañeza de su novio, y sus amigos por el comentario de una posible amistad con Amelia.

Así siguieron conversando durante un rato más para luego almorzar.

-------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado, en especial Amelia mi personaje favorito. De a poco descubrirán cosas de ella, y no se dejen llevar por las apariencias. Sean tolerantes.

Hoy no he escrito nada así que ahora escrbiré algo, jeje.

Eso se me cuidan todos y **FELIZ NAVIDAD** para mis pocos pero agradables lectores.(por si no los saludo en navidad xD)

Dejen **REVIEWS** por fis.

Track actual: Without You Im Nothing, de Placebo.


	6. Revelando Secretos Lentamente

Aquín les dejo el cap 6, quería hacerlo el 26 en la tarde pero no voy a estar así que me dije hazlo ahora en la noche q tienes tiempo.

Espero que les guste, es el último de los cortos.

**6.-Revelando secretos lentamente**

Con el pasar de los días, Amelia y Hermione se fueron conociendo más, y ya se llevaban bastante bien sobre todo porque las dos eran audaces lectoras. Harry aún no hablaba con Ginny y al parecer ella tampoco se atrevía a hablar con él, pero se hablaban como amigos cuando estaban en grupo y evitaban quedarse solos para no sentir ese silencio incomodo de no saber que decir.

Ni Harry ni Amelia siguieron teniendo los sueños donde veían al otro, pero a Harry le volvieron las pesadillas y a la recién llegada también, al principio las de Harry eran como las de siempre pero las de la morena eran cada vez más agitadas hasta que un día despertó a Hermione y esta intentado despertarla le dice:

-¿Amelia qué te sucede?-justo cuando se acerca para ver que la cama estaba ensangrentada por lo que Hermione grita. Con esto despierta a su compañera de dormitorio, que se ve débil por la perdida de sangre y suda frío, ésta le dice:

-Calla, necesito que me lleves al baño… no sé si puedo ponerme de pie…. y saca un frasco de color azul que está en mi baúl… me ayudará a recomponerme- dijo Amelia casi en un susurro en el momento en que Ron y Harry entran en la habitación para quedar atónitos ante la escena y el moreno pregunta:

-¿Qué sucedió?- acercándose a la chica de ojos verdes azulados.

-No lo sé me desperté porque ella parecía tener una pesadilla y cuando la vi así no pude evitar gritar, Harry puedes llevarla al baño eso me pidió pero no puedo tomarla, tú eres mas fuerte.-dijo Hermione muy preocupada por el estado de Amelia.

-Bien- dijo Harry corriendo las sabanas dejando ver el cuerpo estilizado que tantas veces ya había visto, para luego tomar en brazos a Amelia. La llevó al baño y allí llegaron los señores Weasley y el resto de sus hijos. Entonces Arthur Weasley pregunta:

-¿Qué sucedió?- alarmado por la sangre en la blusa que llevaba la chica de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros.

- No sabemos , Hermione despertó porque al parecer Amelia tenia una pesadilla y la vió ensangrentada como usted puede verla, nos pidió que la trajéramos al baño y le diéramos esta poción- dijo Harry mostrando el frasco que había sacado Hermione de donde la morena le había dicho.

-Al parecer no es primera vez que te sucede- dijo la señora Weasley a la chica.

-Claro que no es primera vez, siempre que sueño con ese imbécil me pasa esto, el imbécil es mi padre biológico no tú Harry así que no te alarmes.-dijo débilmente mirando Harry que pensaba que era él el culpable de que la chica pasara por eso.- ¿Me das mi poción?- dijo mas suavemente mirando a Harry a los ojos, algo que al moreno le encantó.

-Si, claro deja abrirla-dijo embobado el niño que vivió, mientras le pasaba la poción abierta a la morena.

-Gracias- dijo la chica para perder el contacto visual al tomarse la poción.- ¿Me dejarían sola un momento para lavarme y sacarme toda la sangre?-dijo esta vez mirando a todos los que estaban en la puerta.

- Si quieres te ayudo- dijo Hermione amablemente.

- Está bien pero el resto vuelvan a sus camas por favor- dijo nuevamente la morena intentando que se fueran.

- Muy bien chicos a la cama ya escucharon- dijo Molly Weasley y con esto todos volvieron a sus habitaciones menos las chicas que dormían en el dormitorio de Ginny.

Mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta del baño, Harry le decía a Ron:

- Voy a esperar a que abran la puerta, por si necesita que la lleve a su cama, deberíamos limpiársela para que pueda acostarse en ella cuando se haya aseado.-muy convencido que debía ayudarla.

- Está bien así nos aseguramos que no le haga nada a Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Aún crees que le hará algo por ser hija de muggles?- preguntó Harry incrédulo ya que confiaba un poco en Amelia y no creía posible algo así.

- Uno nunca sabe amigo- dijo Ron excusándose.

- Ven vamos a limpiar mejor- dijo Harry tratando de cambiar de tema.

Las chicas en el baño entablaban su conversación:

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntaba preocupada la castaña.

- Sí¿puedes darme una toalla?- pidió amable la morena.

- Sí ¿la humedezco?- dijo Hermione.

- Mejor aún- dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó intrigada la chica de cabello abundante.

- Mi padre puso una especie de maldición en mí y si tengo contacto cercano como esas conexiones, parecidas las que tengo con Harry, sangró por una especie de marca que él dejó en mí el día que nací. Mírala quizás puedas ayudarme a limpiarla es más fácil si lo haces tú.- dijo Amelia subiendo su blusa y dejando al descubierto su espalda donde había una serpiente como en una especie de tatuaje muggle. A lo cual Hermione reaccionó con un grito ahogado y luego diciendo:

- Es una serpiente¿te arde antes y luego sangra cuando tiene esas conexiones con él?- pregunto Hermione tomando al toalla humedecida y pasándola por la marca para limpiar la espalda de su compañera.

- Sí, a veces no sangra solo arde, pero esta vez parece que la conexión duró más de lo normal y sangré. Como puedes ver mi padre también era seguidor de Voldemort, admiraba las mismas criaturas que su señor.

- ¿No te asusta decir su nombre?-pregunto Hermione percatándose que la chica no titubeaba al decir el nombre del Señor Oscuro.

- No, tío Albus dijo que jamás debía tenerle miedo a un nombre, que ese hombre no era digno de un respeto de ese tipo, con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que gracias a él no tengo familia, nunca he tenido amigos y sufro con esto de mi marca.

- Ya veo, me dejas más tranquila por un momento le creí Ron de que tú era una espía de los mortífagos.

- Jamás estaría realmente del bando de ese tipo de gente, me dan asco, no puedo creer que te consideren inferior por no ser hija de magos, cuando eres la mejor de tu clase y bueno veo que no le agrado a tu novio-dijo la morena respondiendo a la aseveración de la castaña a lo que esta respondió:

- Al parecer no le caes muy bien, pero Ron es buena persona, seguro después recapacita y se da cuenta de que eres buena, así como te veo yo.- dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

- Gracias, sabes eres lo más cercano a una amiga que he tenido.- dijo Amelia también sincerándose.

-En serio, yo también, creo que compartimos muchas cosas que no comparto ni siquiera con Ginny, ella es más como podría decirlo, superficial y no le gusta leer.- con esto hicieron una mueca las dos.

- ¿Entonces amigas?, suena extraño decirlo por primera vez- dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

- Por supuesto- dijo Hermione terminando de limpiar la espalda de la chica.

-Gracias- dijo Amelia y con un movimiento de varita limpió su ropa de todo rastro de sangre, justo en le momento en que Harry preguntaba:

- ¿Están listas?- preocupado por todo el tiempo que llevaban dentro.

- Si, salimos de inmediato.- dijo Hermione limpiando la toalla utilizada para luego abrir la puerta.

- ¿Te llevo a tu cama?- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Amelia.

- Bueno- dijo la morena que en realidad no necesitaba transporte pero se había sentido tan segura en los brazo de él que no pudo negarse a sentir de nuevo esa sensación.

-------------------------------------

Nuevamente Espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen **REVIEW, **y si no les gusto también dejen **review**.

Quiero que me digan que piensan de Amelia. Creo que es un personaje q da mucho para opinar, espero que sea así.

Bueno los dejo no sé cuando subiré el siguiente capítulo, tengo q revisarlo y es como dos veces éste. Además cuando estoy en mi tiempo libre me estoy dedicando a leer uno de mis regalos de navidad, el libro "Juventud en Éxtasis" de Carlos Cuauhtémoc. Para más remate estoy en lapsus de no creatividad, jeje ..xD.

Se cuidan mucho todos.

Bye, Varelia !


	7. Amigas

Aquí cap 7, como prometí es más largo que los anteriores y así serán el resto, casi de la misma extensión. Espero que les guste sobre todo en una de las "conversaciones".

**7.-Amigas**

Harry había dejado en la cama a Amelia y le pregunta:

-¿Estás mejor?-mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, gracias por traerme y limpiar las sábanas, eres muy amable¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?- dijo la chica sonrojándose sin que el moreno lo notara.

-No fue nada me basta con saber que estás bien- dijo Harry brindándole una bella sonrisa con lo que la chica quedó mirándolo como tonta, pero el moreno tampoco dejó de mirarla hasta que Hermione dijo:

-Ejem, ejem, sabes Harry quiero seguir durmiendo si no te importa- sacándolos de su trance.

- Ah si claro, buenas noches chicas- dijo el Gryffindor poniéndose de pie, ya que estaba sentado en la cama de Amelia y comenzando a cerrar la puerta.

- Buenas noches Harry, y gracias de nuevo- dijo la morena brindándole una hermosa sonrisa que dejó al ojiverde con una sensación muy agradable al salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la que compartía con Ron.

-¡Merlín! Si no digo algo ustedes se quedan allí mirándose durante horas- dijo Hermione luego de que Harry cerrara la puerta.

- Lo siento, ni siquiera me di cuenta.- dijo Amelia avergonzada.

- ¿Te gusta verdad?- dijo la castaña.

- Eh, bueno… no como me va a gustar si recién lo conozco.- dijo rápidamente la morena.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con si te gusta o no, y digas lo que digas demuestras lo contrario y me atrevería a decir que a él también le gustas.- dijo Hermione concluyendo sus suposiciones.

- Está bien me haz pillado, pero no lo publiques, además me dijiste que él estaba con Ginny antes de salir de sexto, y no habían terminado definitivamente.- dijo la morena apesadumbrada.

- Eso es verdad pero no los he visto hablar, ni nada más allá de lo que hacían cuando eran solo amigos.-dijo la Gryffindor esperanzando a su nueva amiga.

- No haré nada que lo incentive a tomar decisiones apresuradas.- dijo Amelia como haciendo un pacto consigo misma.

-Pues entonces tendrás que dejar de mirarlo así, porque pone una cara de tontillo cada vez que le dedicas esa mirada, jejeje.- dijo Hermione advirtiéndole graciosamente a la ojiverde.

- ¿En serio crees que también le gusto?- dijo la morena.

- Dime si no es evidente, además eres bella y soltera ¿Qué te impediría tener algo con Harry?, para tu tranquilidad cuando aclare su situación con Ginny- dijo Hermione nuevamente entusiasmando a Amelia.

- Thomas- dijo secamente la morena.

-¿Quién es Thomas?- dijo Hermione sorprendida por respuesta de la ojiverde.

- Mi ex profesor de pociones.- dijo Amelia como sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Por qué tu ex profesor de pociones te impediría tener algo con Harry?- Dijo la castaña sin encontrar explicación lógica.

- Porque prometí volver a Rumania, donde él vive, mejor te lo cuento de una vez. Lo que sucede es que cuando tío Albus me envió a estudiar pociones con un amigo suyo Rumano y llegué allá, descubrí que el mago había muerto, y dejó a su aprendiz, Thomas, entonces tío Albus aceptó que me quedara a estudiar con él y me terminé enamorando de mi nuevo profesor, es encantador y experto en pociones, aunque sé que tiene seis años más que yo de todas maneras fue correspondida, tuvimos algo muy lindo hasta que mi guardián me informó de la muerte de tío Albus y debí volver a Inglaterra prometiendo que volvería para continuar con lo nuestro. Pero ahora estoy confundida, además de que Thomas me envió una carta diciendo que sería enviado a el Congo a fines de Agosto para desarrollar un antídoto para el veneno una serpiente mágica que ha cobrado muchas vidas, no sabe cuando volverá y personalmente yo tampoco sé cuando podré volver a Rumania, debo estudiar este año y también tengo muchos asuntos que resolver después de eso, no sé si será lo mismo cuando vuelva.

- Así que tenías una vida amorosa oculta, no crees que deberías tomarte un descanso de esa relación sin mucho futuro.- dijo Hermione tratando de abrirle los ojos a su amiga.

- No sé, voy a enviarle una carta para saber si aún me esperará, pero lo haré en la mañana.- dijo la morena pensando en que sería lo que escribiría.

- Eso es lo mejor, aclara tu situación, yo hablaré con Harry para que solucione sus asuntos con Ginny, Buenas noches.-dijo Hermione cerrando la conversación.

- Buenas noches- dijo Amelia cerrando sus ojos.

Amelia se levantó y se puso a escribir la carta donde preguntaba explícitamente si esa relación seguiría o no, confesando sutilmente los cambios en su corazón esperando no herir a alguien tan querido. Pidió la lechuza a Harry y éste le prestó a Hedwig encantado, justo cuando se la estaba entregando a Amelia, llega Hermione para pedirle que hablaran un poco y él accedió.

-Ven vamos a la habitación de Ron.- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a dicho lugar.

-Bien- dijo Harry siguiendo a Hermione y ya dentro de la habitación ella cerro la puerta y le dijo a su mejor amigo:

-Harry aún no hablas con Ginny, bueno ella tampoco habla contigo, pero no crees que deberías hacer algo, no es bueno que ella se entere de las miradas y sonrisas que te dedicas con Amelia, y no creas que me he dado cuenta.-dijo Hermione dejando a Harry boquiabierto.

- Tienes razón, debo hablar con ella, creí que Ginny lo haría según lo que me escribió para mi cumpleaños. Pero aún no me habla y no se como decirle que ya no quiero volver con ella, que esto se acabó para siempre.-dijo Harry acomplejado.

- ¿Y con respecto a Amelia?- dijo la castaña tratando de sacar información para la morena.

- Eh, no lo sé es extraño cada vez que la miro su mirada me envuelve, su sonrisa me ilumina, pero no creo que a ella le pase eso conmigo, prefiero no arriesgarme, además tengo que hablar con Ginny primero.-dijo Harry convencido.

- Estoy de acuerdo con que hables con ella primero, pero no creas que no te corresponderían ella también se queda como tonta mirándote.- dijo Hermione aclarándole un poco la situación a su amigo.

- No lo sé, pero mejor hablo con Ginny ahora que no estamos ocupados- dijo Harry abriendo la puerta.

- Si ve de inmediato, yo entretengo a Ron para que no los interrumpa- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Bien, gracias por ayudarme a poner mis sentimientos en orden, siempre eres la que me ayuda a centrarme- dijo el moreno.

- Ya vete, te pondrás sentimental- dijo la Gryffindor riendo.

- Está bien- respondió a su amiga- Ginny espera¿podemos hablar?- le dijo Harry a la pelirroja que iba a bajar la escalera.

- Claro¿Por qué no vamos mi actual dormitorio?- dijo la menor de los Weasley.

- Bien- respondió Harry Potter.

Al entrar en dicha habitación el ojiverde cerró la puerta cuando Ginny decía:

- ¿Es sobre nosotros, verdad?- segura de que así era.

- Sí, creo que necesitamos aclararlo de una vez por todas y te voy a ser sincero con todo lo que me preguntes.- dijo Harry convencido de que saldría todo bien en esa conversación.

- Lo primero que quiero saber es ¿si aún me quieres?

- Te quiero pero no como antes, creo que lo que siento por ti paso a ser un cariño amistoso solamente, por eso tenía miedo de hablarte, espero que no te moleste pero ya no se que hacer estoy demasiado confundido.- dijo el moreno acomplejado.

- Ya veo, pero creo que no te confundes solo ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Ginny intentando confirmar sus sospechas.

- No sé de que hablas, como no podría confundirme solo si soy yo el único que piensa y siente mis propios sentimientos.- aseguró el moreno sin entender las intenciones de la pelirroja.

- Pues me refiero a tus miradita y sonrisitas con Amelia¿Por ella terminas conmigo verdad?- dijo Ginny alzando un poco la voz.

- ¡No es verdad no sé de que miradas y sonrisas me hablas, yo esto lo decidí hace tiempo antes de venir a la madriguera, antes de saber quien era ella y que vendría aquí, y te aseguro que aunque sintiera algo por ella tengo una razón de más peso que Amelia y es que YA NO TE QUIERO COMO MI NOVIA!

- ¡YA VEO ME CAMBIAS POR UNA CHICA QUE LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERE ES DIVERTIRSE UN RATO, CUANDO YO TE QUIERO DE VERDAD, ACEPTÉ QUE TERMINARAS CONMIGO POR DEJARTE TRANQUILO Y AHORA TU ME PAGAS CON ESTO!- dijo más enojada la pelirroja.

-¡INTENTÉ DECIRTELO DE LA MEJOR MANERA PERO TÚ TENIAS QUE COMPLICARLO TODO, SI ME QUISIERAS COMO DICES NO TE ESCRIBIRIAS CON COLIN, Y POR SUPUESTO NO ME HUBIESES DICHO NADA DE QUE DEBIAMOS HABLAR EN ESA CARTA, LO QUE SEGURO TE REVIENTA ES QUE YO PUEDA COQUETEAR CON OTRA CHICA EN TUS NARICES MIENTRAS TU HACES LO MISMO CON ALGUIEN DESDE ANTES!- dijo Harry exasperado.

-¡CLARO QUE ME MOLESTA ERES MI NOVIO!- afirmó Ginny.

-¡CORRECCIÓN NIÑITA ERA TU NOVIO, PORQUE NO CREO QUE LO SEA NI AHORA NI NUNCA MÁS!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mientras comenzaba la acalorada discusión de Harry con Ginny, Hermione bajaba las escaleras para ir a buscar a Ron cuando se lo encuentra antes de terminar de bajarlas y le dice:

- Ron, necesitaba hablar contigo ¿podemos ir a tu habitación?- sonriéndole ampliamente.

- Por supuesto, amor, de hecho te iba a buscar.- dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al llegar a la habitación de él Hermione cerró la puerta, se le acerco para abrazarlo y le dijo al oído:

- Cariño, hace tiempo que no estábamos solos, entre Amelia y Harry ya casi no podemos vernos a solas.-alejándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Es verdad, pero ahora no sé donde se metió Harry, no te veo con Amelia y estamos solos- dijo Ron mirándola no sólo con intenciones de conversar.

- ¿En serio?- respondió Hermione siguiendo el juego.

- Si, así que disfrute señorita Granger- dijo Ron para concluir con la conversación y comenzar a besar a su novia como quería hacerlo hace días. Primero comenzaron con simples besos que luego se fueron profundizando acompañados de caricias que comenzaron a ser tan intensas como los besos, que los llevaron a tumbarse en la cama del pelirrojo. Cuando Ron se alejaba para quitarse el polerón que llevaba puesto, ya que la temperatura había subido un poco para la pareja de gryffindors, Hermione se detuvo mirando a Ron con preocupación y le dijo:

- ¿Estás escuchando lo mismo que yo?- poniendo atención a los gritos que venían de la habitación contigua, donde discutían fuertemente el niño que vivió y la hermana de Ron.

- Harry y Ginny- dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie, colocándose el polerón nuevamente y arreglándose un poco el cabello que su novia había desordenado entre caricias, quien también se ponía de pie mientras arreglaba un poco su ropa y cabello.

- Mejor vamos a ver- dijo el Gryffindor tomando la mano de la castaña.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación donde dormía Ginny, esta se abrió violentamente para dejar salir a un Harry furibundo. Mientras Ginny le gritaba a sus espaldas:

-¡PERFECTO ESTO SE ACABÓ, PEDAZO DE IMBECIL, VE A REVOLCARTE CON ESA CUALQUIERA SEGURO NO LE PONES DE EXCUSA QUE ES PELIGROSO ESTAR JUNTOS POR SER HARRY POTTER! – con toda la rabia acumulada durante la discusión, sin darse cuenta de quienes llegaban a la escena.

En ese momento había llegado Amelia al lugar y miraba a Ginny como preguntándose quien era esa "cualquiera" y luego a Harry que volteaba para decirle a su ex novia:

- ¡QUE BUENO QUE YA LO ACEPTASTE, Y NO VUELVAS A LLAMARLA DE ESA MANERA, SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO TENGO NADA CON ELLA, Y NO SE MERECE QUE LA TRATES ASÍ POR UN CAPRICHO DE NIÑITA MIMADA CELOSA QUE JUEGA A QUERERME MIENTRAS CONQUETEA CON MEDIO HOGWARTS POR CORREO!- comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

- ¡ LA TRATO COMO ME DA LA REAL GANA, HA TRATADO DE LEVANTARME AL NOVIO DESDE QUE LLEGÓ, Y NO TE HAGAS LA INOCENTE- dirigiéndose a Amelia- SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE TÚ TIENES TODA LA CULPA POR LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AHORA, TODO POR TUS MIRADITAS Y SONRISITAS QUE LO UNICO QUE QUERIAN ERA ESTO, QUE HARRY Y YO TERMINARAMOS DEFINITIVAMENTE!- dijo Ginny más roja que su cabello.

- ¡GINEVRA WEASLEY TE ESTAS PASANDO, NO LA METAS EN ESTO, SABES QUE SOMOS LOS UNICOS CULPABLES DE ESTA SITUACIÓN!- dijo Harry preocupado por lo que Ginny pudiera hacerle a Amelia, que aún podía estar débil por lo de la noche anterior, todavía se le veía un poco pálida y desganada.

- ¡Quién mierda te crees tú para tratarme así, niñita mal criada, yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que te haya pasado con tu novio!- apuntándola con la varita. En ese momento la pelirroja y el moreno le responden lo mismo:

-¡EX NOVIO!- reafirmando la ruptura.

- Ya entendí, pero como vuelvas a tratarme así o te aseguro que dejaré toda la educación adquirida, entonces suplicaras piedad y perdón- en ese momento los ojos de la morena cambiaron a un rojo intenso como en la conexión que había tenido unos días atrás con Harry. Esto dejó atónita a la pelirroja que no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, el moreno al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido tomó rápidamente su varita por lo que podía ocurrir, que le era incierto en ese momento, al igual que Hermione que reaccionó ante el cambio de color de los ojos de su amiga, y por el contrario Ron se quedó quieto sumido en el terror que le habían provocado esos ojos. Antes que alguien dijera algo Amelia cayó al suelo desmayada, ante lo cual Harry corrió y alcanzó a retenerla antes de que tocara el suelo y le dijo enfurecido a Ginny pero sin elevar demasiado la voz:

-Ves lo haz provocado- mirando de reojo a la pelirroja mientras tomaba en brazos a Amelia para dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con Hermione y dejarla en su cama, esperando sentado a que despertara, pero la castaña intervino y le aplico el hechizo revitalizante "_ennervate_" y la morena abrió un poco los ojos que habían vuelto a su color original, ese verde con tonos azules que tanto le gustaba a Harry.

El preocupado ojiverde le pregunta:

-¿estás bien?- mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Un poco mejor ahora que te veo- dijo la morena sonriendo.

-Deberías quedarte acostada el resto del día, al parecer no te haz recuperado del todo por lo de anoche.

-Perece, aunque será un poco difícil dormir con tanta gente en la habitación- dijo Amelia tratando de evadir la explicación de porque se había desmayado.

-Entonces te dejaremos dormir- sugirió Harry.

-¿Te importa si me quedo?- intervino Hermione.

-No, con tal que me dejes dormir un rato- dijo la morena sabiendo que su amiga querría saber el porque de su desmayo. Mientras los presentes se retiraban de la habitación, Amelia pensaba:

"_Seguro mis ojos se volvieron rojos por eso me desmaye no permanezco mucho en el mundo de la conciencia cuando me pasa eso y claramente Hermione se debe haber dado cuenta del cambio, ahora va a interrogarme hasta que le diga lo qué paso, mejor sigo con lo de la maldición de mi padre, al fin y al cabo no miento del todo, cada vez me cuesta más mentirle a Hermione, ella no merece eso, siempre ha sido sincera conmigo, pero me aterra pensar que perderé esta nueva amistad por quien soy, también me asusta en demasía pensar en que si logro tener algo con Harry Potter tenga que ocultarle de donde vengo, no se merece tantas mentiras sobre todo él, necesita más que nadie saber quien soy pero no puedo decírselo hasta que sea el momento adecuado, además que tío Albus no tenia entre sus planes que yo terminara teniendo una relación amorosa con Harry."_

La reflexión de Amelia quedó suspendida por la intervención de Hermione al cerrar la puerta y acercarse a la cama de la morena:

-¿Qué te sucedió?- tremendamente intrigada por lo ocurrido.

- Para qué te voy a mentir, me desmaye por una mezcla de sentimientos peligrosos, más bien es uno el que me provoca eso, no siempre me desmayo pero si me ocurre lo de los ojos que seguro notaste.-dijo Amelia sin mentirle a la castaña.

-Sí, todos lo notamos pero Ginny y Ron se quedaron como estatuas, Harry y yo reaccionamos, pensé que estabas poseída pero si me lo explicas es mejor.-esperando la respuesta.

-No hay mucho que explicarte, a ti pero al resto no sé que les diré. Cuando me invade la ira, junto con que aún estaba débil por lo anoche, se me vuelven los ojos rojos; como parte de la maldición que utilizó mi padre para que nadie olvidara, ni siquiera yo misma, que era su hija; y me desmayo, no siempre me pasa depende de mi estado físico y anímico, aún no entiendo del todo porqué sucede pero sé que es por la maldición ya que me arde la espalda cada vez que me pasa.-dijo Amelia sin querer dar mas explicaciones a su amiga.

-Ah, ya veo ¿Qué podríamos decirles para que no tengas que explicarles algo tan complejo y tuyo?- dijo la castaña tratando de ayudar a Amelia.

-Mmmm, ya sé, que la poción que tomé anoche tiene algunos efectos secundarios como ese, no puedo sufrir emociones muy fuertes y mis ojos cambian de color de acuerdo al sentimiento pero eso no tiene una duración de más de 12 horas, como no creo que me vuelva a ocurrir por ahora es suficiente con esa cantidad de tiempo.- cerrando su plan para evadir preguntas incomodas sobre lo que había pasado.

- Excelente idea¿Ya le enviaste la carta a Thomas?- dijo la castaña cambiando de tema.

- Sí, quizás tenga una respuesta mañana por la tarde o noche, si es que responde de inmediato.-respondió la morena aliviada de que Hermione no hiciera más preguntas.

-Ojalá todo salga bien.- dedicándole una sonrisa a la morena.

- Espero tener tanta suerte como tú, por como tienes el cabello y la ropa debes tener demasiada suerte, jajajaja.- dijo Amelia al darse cuenta de que al parecer antes de la discusión su amiga no estaba precisamente conversando con su novio.

- ¿Tan evidente soy?- dijo Hermione avergonzada, tratando de arreglarse un poco el cabello y las ropas.

- Pues nadie más se había dado cuenta entre tanto alboroto, yo recién me percaté y debo decir que me sorprende que la señorita Granger haya interrumpido su sesión besucona para ir a ver una pelea de pareja, perdón ex pareja.- dijo aun divertida por la situación de su amiga.

- No te burles más de mí.- dijo Hermione ofendida.

-Esta bien, mejor dormiré para que Harry no diga que no cumplí mi palabra.- dijo la morena acurrucándose en la cama.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojalá les haya gustado, y perdonen a los que no les gusta la pareja Ron-Hermione, pero bueno es parte de la historia.

Me dejan su opinión al respecto con un **REVIEW**, por favor!

Eso poh y diviertance en Año Nuevo!!...!.

Varelia!


	8. Mi novio

Aquí el cap 8 quise subirlo hoy sólo porque es el último día del año y para decir que este será el último capítulo del 2007...

Bueno hace tiempo que queria agradecerle a la gente que me lee, así que le dedico este cap a los que me han dejado review: **elizza malfoy, Moni H-Hr forever, Deya **y en especial a mis amigos ! **Vale Mery** y **Edgard (Perfect Pervert Boyfriend, El xiko de las escaleras D,Waxitooo Carnuooo (HH), The Sexiest Boy, Waxon Sexon!!! eaeaea $, It's so hot!). **

**Dejen REVIEW, plssss.**

--------------------------------------------

**8.-Mi novio**

Nadie quiso hacer ninguna pregunta sobre lo ocurrido y Hermione se encargó de que el tema no tomara importancia.

Luego del almuerzo Amelia siguió durmiendo y no despertó hasta el otro día cuando Harry tocaba la puerta y preguntaba:

-¿Puedo entrar un momento?, Hedwig trae una carta para Amelia.- esperando la afirmativa para entrar.

- Sí, Harry entra estamos despiertas pero en cama.- dijo Hermione.

- Toma, Hedwig la trajo muy temprano, como me desvelé la intente recibir pero no quería entregármela así que tuve que traerla con lechuza y todo.- dijo Harry acercándole la lechuza a Amelia quien cogió la carta de las patas de Hedwig y dijo:

-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable.-- con una de esas sonrisas que dejaban en las nubes a Harry.

- De nada.- dijo el moreno sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Harry, quiero levantarme pero para eso necesito que salgas de la habitación.- dijo Hermione rompiendo el momento de admiración que vivían los morenos.

- Ah, si lo siento, las veo en el desayuno.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Nos quedamos pegados mirándonos verdad?- dijo avergonzada Amelia.

- Si, pero ahora lee la carta y deja de pensar en sus ojos.- dijo riendo un poco la castaña.

- Veamos.- dijo la morena abriendo la carta para ver su contenido:

"_Querida Amelia:_

_Entiendo perfectamente todo lo que me haz escrito pero aún así creo pertinente que hablemos en persona sobre este asunto, en cuanto recibas esta carta contactarme por red flu a la casa del maestro donde te enseñaba en Rumania, para darme las coordenadas e ir a la casa donde estás viviendo ahora y pueda hablar contigo, puedo visitarte en cuanto me contactes, me han dado una semana para solucionar todo lo que sea necesario antes de irme al Congo, entre esas cosas debe estar nuestra relación, espero verte pronto,_

_Un beso y te quiere mucho, _

_Thomas" _

-Quiere verme, vendrá aquí en cuanto le de las coordenadas.- dijo pasándole la carta a Hermione para que la leyera.

-Parece que se lo tomará bien- dijo Hermione devolviendo el pergamino.

-Eso espero, voy a ducharme, a tomar desayuno y le pediré la chimenea a la señora Weasley.- dijo Amelia levantándose de la cama.

Así hizo y cuando ya le había pedido permiso a Molly Weasley para utilizar la chimenea e informarle que vendría alguien a visitarla, se puso de rodillas:

- Mansión Stolojan, Bucarest, Rumania... ¿Thomas estás ahí?-dijo la morena frente a la chimenea Weasley.

- Sí, no pensé que te contactarías tan pronto, dame unos momentos para llevar lo que necesito, y bueno también debes darme las coordenadas.-dijo Thomas disculpándose.

- Bien, debes aparecerte en una colina cercana, hay un campo antiaparicion en los alrededores y en la casa de los Weasley, además que la red flu esta bloqueada para traslado de personas, donde me estoy quedando, cerca del pueblo Ottery St. Catchpole.

-Perfecto, voy en cuanto encuentre unas pociones que quiero que tengas antes de que me vaya y me sea más difícil enviártelas, Adiós.-dijo desapareciendo de la chimenea.

-Adiós.- dijo Amelia poniéndose de pie para ir al encuentro con Thomas.

- Señora Weasley, iré a buscar a la persona que vendrá a conversar conmigo, es mi ex profesor de pociones, Thomas Hoult, me espera en la colina cercana, creo que para su tranquilidad debería acompañarme alguien.-esperando que no llamaran a un auror para recibir a Thomas.

- Claro, George ve con ella.- dijo Molly Weasley dirigiéndose a su hijo.

En cuanto salieron de la casa, George le pregunto a la chica:

-¿Quién es ese tal Thomas Hoult?- preguntó el gemelo.

- Mi ex profesor de pociones y un muy buen amigo.- respondió la morena.

-Ah ¿y a qué viene?-pregunto intrigado el pelirrojo.

- Se va al Congo y necesitaba hablar con él antes de su viaje.-dijo sin darle mayor información a George. Allí terminó su platica ya que llegaban a la colina donde esperaba un hombre joven, de alrededor de 1.80 metros, de cabellos castaños, tez clara y ojos color ámbar, bastante atractivo diría cualquier mujer.

- Buenos Días, mi nombre es Thomas Hoult.- dijo el hombre saludando a George, quien respondía:

- Buenos Días.- luego se alejo un poco.

- Tanto tiempo cariño¿cómo estas?- dijo Thomas abrazando a Amelia.

- Mejor ahora que sé que podremos hablar esto en condiciones¿y tu?-dijo la chica a la altura del oído de su todavía novio.

-También mejor ahora que te veo.-dijo el hombre apartándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-Vamos al jardín de los Weasley es más seguro conversar allí, aunque primero deberás saludar a todos.-dijo Amelia tomándole la mano.

-Nunca se debe olvidar la educación mi querida Amelia.- dijo más relajado el castaño.

- Es por acá.- dijo esta vez George indicándole el camino.

Al entrar en la casa de los Weasley, Thomas se presentó con el matrimonio Weasley, entonces la madre de los pelirrojos dijo hacia las escaleras:

-Chicos bajen tenemos visita, deben aunque sea saludar.- esperando que sus hijos y amigos bajaran.

- Buenos días, un gusto conocerlos.-dijo educadamente Thomas ante los gryffindors.

- Él es Thomas Hoult, mi ex profesor de pociones y también mi novio.- dijo Amelia evitando la mira incrédula de Harry, a quién esto le cayó como si fuera un balde de agua fría, la chica tenía novio. Hermione notó la reacción de Harry quien ahora saludaba forzadamente al novio de Amelia.

- Si me permiten, nosotros necesitamos hablar.- dijo Amelia tomando la mano de Thomas, algo que hizo que la sangre de Harry hirviera.

-Parece que no todo te salió como esperabas, Potter.- dijo Ginny por lo bajo al lado de Harry, quien solo le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

Ya cuando todos volvían a sus actividades, Harry buscó a Hermione y le dice:

-¿Tú sabías que tenía novio?- esperando que su amiga no hubiese omitido ese insignificante detalle.

- Lo supe la noche en que Amelia sangró.- dijo Hermione sabiendo que Harry se enojaría.

- ¿Si lo sabías por qué me incitaste a que terminara con Ginny y me diera una oportunidad con Amelia?

- Porque ella lo llamó para que aclararan su situación, Amelia también terminará con su novio y quedará libre. Sé que esto no lo diría Hermione Granger pero ve a buscar tu capa de invisibilidad y vamos a escucharlos para que me creas.- dijo la castaña buscando una forma de que su amigo le creyera.

-Vuelvo de inmediato.-dijo el moreno intrigado por lo que pudiera estar hablando Amelia con Thomas.

Mientras Hermione y Harry llegaban en silencio al jardín donde se escuchaba conversar la pareja que decía:

-¿Entonces Potter te confunde respecto a lo que sientes por mí?- decía Thomas tratando de entender lo que su novia le explicaba.

- Sí, así podría decirse. No quiero mentirte me gusta Harry pero contigo tengo algo más profundo que desgraciadamente se ha ido disipando con la distancia y las circunstancias.-dijo acomplejada Amelia.

-Está bien tranquila, yo también seré sincero, también siento que esto ha cambiado, a veces también creo que ya no te veo como mi novia y más bien como una amiga, y ahora que tú me dices que te gusta otro quizás sea el momento de tomarnos un tiempo, sé que será bastante ya que yo no sé cuando volveré a Rumania y por lo que me haz dicho tú no volverías hasta acabar con el plan de Dumbledore que tiene como mínimo de duración todo tu año escolar, pero no quiero terminar negativamente esta relación.

-Yo tampoco, creo que deberíamos seguir siendo amigos, eres alguien muy importante para mí, y creo que te lo demostré en su momento con algo muy sagrado para mí.-mientras Amelia abrazaba a Thomas.

- Lo sé, tu virginidad, creo que nunca olvidaré ese momento, fue algo hermoso y también creo que eres muy importante para mí, por eso me duele dejarte aunque sé que es lo mejor para los dos, es lo más sano.- dijo el castaño correspondiendo con cariño el abrazo de ahora su ex novia.

En este punto de la conversación tanto Harry como Hermione quedaron impactados ya que ellos no se imaginaban lo profundo de la relación, e interiormente Harry envidió a Thomas por haber llegado a hacer el amor con la chica que le gustaba. Hermione también se quedó con lo dicho por el castaño sobre la virginidad de la chica, y comenzó a pensar si ella quería lo suficiente a Ron como para darle algo tan sagrado para ella, tal y como había dicho Amelia.

-Gracias por entenderme.- dijo entre sollozos la morena que había empezado a llorar.

-No te preocupes, pero no quiero que llores, esto es para mejor ¿Además nadie dice que no nos veremos nunca más o si?-dijo Thomas tratando de calmar a Amelia, mientras seguía abrazándola y ahora mirándola a los ojos.

- Eso no lo sé, todo depende de Lord Voldemort, tú lo sabes.- dijo calmándose un poco más la morena.

Aquí los que se escondían bajo la capa se sorprendieron al escuchar a la chica decir el nombre de su mayor enemigo, le llamó mucho la atención que ni se inmutara al decirlo, pero también de la forma en que podría estar relacionada la chica con Lord Voldemort como para temer por su vida.

- Sí, lo se pero no creo que salga tan mal como tú crees, eres la bruja más poderosa que he conocido con sólo diecisiete años.- dedicándole una sonrisa que Amelia contesto de la misma manera.

- Espero que me sirva todo lo que he aprendido, entre la magia negra y blanca, pero tengo el pequeño presentimiento de que me llevo mejor con la magia negra.- dijo como si le tuviera miedo a eso.

- Es verdad, te llevas mejor con la magia negra, pero tú sabes que eso no significa que no puedas usarla para el bien, hay mucha magia negra defensiva que manejas a la perfección, sabes hechizos que jamás he escuchado ni leído.

- Todo gracias a la memoria de hechizos y magia que dejo mi padre.- dijo apesadumbrada.

- Solamente debes sacarle provecho a tus conocimientos y tener fe en ti.-dijo el castaño tomándole el mentón y animándola.- Mi querida y hermosa amiga, debo irme.-tratando de cerrar la conversación.

- ¿Te puedo pedir algo, Thomas?, se que es extraño que te lo pida ahora pero quiero quedarme con el recuerdo y también me servirá para aclarar mis sentimientos.-dijo creyendo que él se negaría.

- Dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar, Amelia?-dijo respondiendo con una sonrisa que denotaba que parecía saber lo que la morena pediría.

- ¿Puedes besarme?- dijo avergonzada y bajando la vista.

- Sabes que me encantaría, hace mucho que no lo hago.- dijo tomándole la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos, para luego acercarse lentamente a los rojos y suaves labios de Amelia, quien cerraba los ojos mientras él se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro, hasta que unieron sus labios en un bello y lento beso, que no duro demasiado, pero si lo suficiente como para que Amelia cruzara su brazos alrededor del cuello de Thomas y él tomara su cintura, además que Harry maldijera por lo bajo con lo que se ganó un codazo de Hermione que indicaba que guardara silencio. En cuanto se separaron, Hermione tomó del brazo su mejor amigo para que entendiera que debían irse pronto, pero sin antes escuchar lo que dijo la morena al terminar el beso:

- Confirmas mis sospechas, te molesta si te cuento un par de cosas relacionadas con Harry.- dijo con una sonrisa y rompiendo el abrazo.

- Claro, así lo conozco, y me aseguro de conocer sus puntos débiles en caso de que te haga daño, como para envenenarlo en ese caso.- dijo riendo el castaño.

- No te atreverías- dijo ofendida Amelia.

- jajajajaja, lo decía en caso de que te haga sufrir solamente, no te lo tomes tan en serio, ahora cuéntame¿Te haz besado con él, como para disipar tus dudas con un beso mío?- esperando ansioso la respuesta de la morena.

- No, pero debo confesar que me encantaría, y todavía así me ayudaste, porque cuando te besaba antes sentía mariposas en el estomago como cuando me mirabas y todas esas cosas, ahora no fue distinto, bello, pero distinto con menos emociones involucradas y eso me indica que ya no siento lo mismo por ti y que podría estar enamorándome de Harry, ahora me pasa eso con él, cada vez que me mira siento que me flaquean las piernas.- dijo con una sonrisa pero a la vez un poco avergonzada.

- ¿Entonces porque no le buscas y lo besas de una vez?- dijo apoyándola con respecto a sus sentimientos.

- No es tan fácil, acaba de terminar con su novia, la chica pelirroja que viste hace un rato, además tú sabes que no soy impulsiva y no me gusta tomarme las cosas tan rápido.- dijo tratando de justificar el porqué de no haber besado a Harry aún.

El moreno en su mente quería decirle a Amelia:

"_Que importa que haya terminado con ella ayer¡hazle caso ven y bésame!",_ pero guardó silencio para no ganarse otro golpe de parte de Hermione.

En ese momento la castaña tomó a Harry más fuerte y lo hizo moverse para dejar el jardín y volver a sus habitaciones. Sin antes que la castaña notara la enorme sonrisa que mostraba Harry al escuchar lo último dicho por Amelia.

- Tienes derecho a ser feliz, y si no me equivoco dijiste que estaba soltero, aclara lo antes posible tu situación con él, disfruta lo que te queda de vacaciones y el resto de tu año escolar.- dijo animándola nuevamente.- Casi lo olvido, toma estas pociones, te servirán por si vuelves a tener problemas con tu marca.- entregándole un estuche con pequeños frascos de vidrio.

-Gracias, ven vamos para que te despidas de todos y no digan que eres mal educado.- dijo comenzando a avanzar hacia la madriguera.

Al llegar a ella, la madre de los Weasley insistió en que Thomas se quedara a almorzar, hasta que el castaño acepto, fue un almuerzo bastante tenso ya que sentaron a Harry y Thomas juntos, era evidente la antipatía. Amelia sentía todo eso al mirarlos y prefería guardar silencio mientas comía. Hermione también se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y de vez en cuando miraba a Harry y le decía sin emitir sonido que se relajara, para que éste suavizara su expresión de enojo, pero sólo duraba los segundos que el moreno correspondía la mirada de reproche de la castaña. Cuando terminó el almuerzo Harry subió rápidamente a su habitación sin antes despedirse desganadamente de Thomas, porque según él tenía cosas que hacer. Hermione intentó decirle que no hiciera tan evidentes sus sentimientos y menos su antipatía con el ex profesor de pociones de Amelia.

Luego de despedirse de todos, Thomas regresó a la colina donde lo acompañó Amelia y desapareció.

------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, se van solucionando cosas...pero bueno el siguiente cap es el q más me gusta pero lo subire a más tardar el jueves..creo...y será el ultimo que suba con frecuencia porque el próximo sábado me voy de viaje y no tendré acceso a internet tan facilmente asi que armarse de paciencia durante el mes de Enero.

Muchas gracias por leer y también por dejar **REVIEW**.

Bye

Varelia Ashtray Girl


	9. Una boda que une a más de una pareja

Nota de Autora:

Bueno aquí el cap 9, es uno de los que más me gusta hasta ahora. Espero que les guste, aunque sé que la mayoría espera H-Hr, pero todo a su tiempo. No olviden dejar **REVIEW. **Y por favor lean la 2da nota de autora pls.

Este cap se lo dedico a mi mejor amigo y también mi Perfect Pervert Boyfriend, que siempre está ahí en todas mi raresas y que me apoyó desde el primer cap. Para ti mi querido Edgard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9.- Una boda que une a más de una pareja**

Esa noche Amelia se fue a la cama tranquila, al igual que Harry quien ahora sabía que era correspondido por la morena, pero no encontró el momento para hablar con ella y prefirió hacerlo al día siguiente, que justamente sería la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Amelia tomó su tiempo para dormir y en cuanto lo hubo hecho comenzó a ver imágenes intermitentes de la habitación de Ronald Weasley, donde dormía Harry. Por lo que supuso que él también la estaba viendo en ese momento, entonces decidió hacer algo no se había atrevido hacer nunca durante todas las conexiones que había tenido en sus sueños, acercarse a Harry e intentar tocarlo en la forma de energía que estuviese, de a poco se acercó al moreno hasta llegar a solo centímetros de él, entonces dudó si tocarlo o no, primero porque no sabía lo que ocurriría y si su estado corpóreo dentro del sueño se lo permitía. Pero se arriesgó, y entonces al tocarlo sintió el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, pero ya que no se esperaba eso retiró la mano rápidamente, para luego ponerse en cuclillas y mirarlo a la cara de frente. Entonces sintió como si alguien le acariciara el cabello, pero al voltearse intentando encontrar a quien la tocaba no encontró a nadie, por lo que supo que Harry también hizo lo mismo que ella, entonces Amelia comenzó a preguntarse algunas cosas:

"_-¿Qué tal si lo beso?- _se decía a si misma.

_-No, no, no y no ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? está durmiendo.-_decía su lado respetuoso y poco osado.

_-Al igual que tú.-_le respondía otra vocecita en su cabeza.- _¿Cuánto apostamos a que ni se entera?_

_-Nada de apuestas creo que debería alejarme me están entrando unas ganas de probar esos labios.- _dijo la Amelia que controlaba todas la vocecitas

_-¡Pues hazlo!- _respondieron varia de ellas, no las más recatadas obviamente."

Amelia no resistió más y lo hizo, se acercó lentamente al rostro de Harry, cerrando los ojos dentro del sueño, hasta sentir el cálido contacto con sus suaves labios, entonces sintió que le respondían el beso y decidió abrir lo ojos para comprobar si aun seguía dormida y se desilusionó a ver que Harry seguía dormido, pero lo extraño era que aún sentía que la besaban y entonces prefirió volver a cerrar los ojos para continuar disfrutando del beso y obviamente seguir respondiéndolo.

Así estuvieron varios minutos hasta sentir que se disipaban los besos, pero ninguno de los dos estaba bajando la intensidad de la acción, sólo era que estaban despertando lentamente ya que la mente tenía demasiada actividad como para seguir "dormida". Cuando dejaron de sentir la calidez de los labios del otro abrieron los ojos, y comenzaron a ver borrosa la imagen para luego perderla por completo y despertar.

Harry abrió los ojos en el mundo de la conciencia y dijo sin recordar que Ron dormía a su lado:

- ¡Qué me costaba seguir durmiendo, era el mejor sueño que he tenido en siglos!¡ Por la mierda, esto sólo me pasa mí!- sentándose en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa amigo, tuviste alguna pesadilla?- preguntó Ron bastante dormido aún, quien despertaba lentamente por los reclamos de su mejor amigo.

- No, lo siento no quise despertarte, vuelve a dormir y no tenia una pesadilla, eso jamás lo sería.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa recordando el cálido contacto con la chica de sus sueños.

- Está bien, buenas noches.- le respondió el pelirrojo volviendo a dormir.

Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar volver a dormirse.

Mientras en la otra habitación también despertaba Amelia, pero sin decir ninguna palabra intentó volver a dormirse maldiciéndose por haber despertado.

No volvieron a tener la conexión nuevamente, entonces en la mañana todos se levantaron para tomar desayuno temprano y terminar de poner los últimos detalles antes de la boda que sería a medio día, para luego tener el banquete a la hora de almuerzo.

No se atrevieron a hablar ni a mirarse por vergüenza al pensar en lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, así que pasó rápidamente la velada, primero con los familiares de los Weasley que llegaban a cada momento y también repletaban la casa por lo que mejor decidieron sacarlos al jardín.

La orden del fénix había decidido mantener a Harry y Amelia lo más apartados del centro de atención de ese día por lo que durante la llegada de los invitados les pidieron que se mantuvieran en sus respectivas habitaciones o podían estar juntos pero antes de que alguno dijera algo Amelia ya subía sola al dormitorio de Ginny, mientras cruzaba los dedos y pedía en su mente que Harry no le pidiera pasar ese rato con ella porque sabía que no sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos después de lo ocurrido esa noche, por suerte para ella el moreno no la siguió ya que pensaba de igual manera, se moría de vergüenza por los "besos" compartidos durante el sueño.

Sólo estuvieron durante la ceremonia a fuera de la casa para luego entrar y cuando ya no quedaba casi nadie pudieron ponerse a bailar con el resto de las personas. Amelia bailaba con George y Harry con Gabrielle Delacour, hermana de Fleur. En un rápido movimiento George tomó a la niña rubia y dejó a Amelia en los brazos de Harry. Entonces ella habló:

- Por fin podemos disfrutar de la fiesta después de tantos resguardos.- tratando de romper el hielo.

-Sí, no se porqué se toman tantas molestias si sólo era una fiesta.-dijo aún nervioso por la cercanía de la morena.

- Ayer volví a tener la conexión mientras dormía¿tú no?- dijo Amelia rogando internamente para que el chico dijera no la había tenido.

- A decir verdad si la tuve, pero también pensé que era sólo yo.-dijo más nervioso aún ya que la chica había mencionado el tema que él más temía.

- ¿Sentiste algo extraño?- esperando nuevamente una negativa.

-eh, bueno… no sé… quizás… fue algo que yo hice o…o que intenté hacer.- respondió titubeando el ojiverde.

- Pensé que había sido yo…- dijo en forma ausente y para si misma la morena.

- Lo siento, no debí hacerlo.- tratando de disculparse.

- ¿En algún momento dejaste de sentirlo de forma repentina?-mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Eh, no, más bien fue lento, creo porque desperté.- dijo Harry tratando de recordar.

- ¿Entonces por qué te disculpas si no he dicho que me haya molestado?- poniendo una voz mucho más sexy al acercarse al oído derecho de Harry. Él no perdió el tiempo y la retuvo en cuanto ella se acercó más, para así quedar bailando muy apretados, con ella cruzando sus brazos en el cuello de él y Harry tomando la cintura de Amelia, algo que le llamó la atención a Hermione que bailaba con Ron a pocos pasos de la pareja.

En cuanto la chica salió de entre el hombro y el cuello de Harry para mirarlo a los ojos, se comenzaron a acercar lentamente hasta sellar el movimiento con la unión de sus labios en un tierno y lento beso, como los de la noche anterior pero esta vez reales. Pero en el instante en que los labios de uno se posaron en la suave superficie del otro, Amelia vio unos ojos rojos que miraban con mucha concentración, entonces abrió los ojos sin terminar el beso y como siguió sintiendo los labios de Harry contra los suyos olvidó lo visto y continuó con su actividad. Siguieron así hasta que ya no les quedaba aire y tuvieron que separarse sólo un par de centímetros, lo suficiente para volver a tomar aire y sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro. En eso Amelia dice en un susurro sólo audible para Harry:

- Me gustas y mucho.- para luego volver a besarlo esta vez con más ímpetu.

Cuando volvieron a separarse Harry dijo:

- Tú también me gustas, por eso no resistí besarte en el sueño.-volviendo a besarla pero ahora tomando una de las manos de ella y posándola en su espalda para poder tomar su cuello cómodamente y profundizar el beso.

Así estuvieron hasta que Hermione se les acercó y tosió sonoramente para que le pusieran atención:

- Saben hace algunos minutos que ya dejó de sonar la música y ya se fueron todos los invitados, incluido George que vuelve a la tienda.- dijo entre risas la castaña al ver que sus amigos se separaban rápidamente, tratando arreglar su ropa o cualquier cosa que no fuera mirarla a la cara, mientras se ponía tan rojos como los cabellos de los Weasley.

- Vamos adentro amor, no te rías más de ellos.- dijo Ron tomando de la mano a Hermione y guiñándole un ojo a su mejor amigo, para luego dejarlos solos en el jardín.

-Creo que hemos dado un pequeño espectáculo.- dijo Harry todavía avergonzado.

- Sí¿pero acaso no te ha gustado?-dijo Amelia acercándose de nuevo al moreno.

- Por supuesto que no es eso, ven sentémonos aquí a conversar creo que lo necesitamos.- dijo tomando su mano con lo que la morena sintió una extraña sensación que recorrió desde la mano que tomaba Harry hasta su cuello y no pudo más que estremecerse de puro gusto.

-¿Lo dices por que necesitamos hablar o sentarnos?- dijo tomando asiento al lado de Harry.

- Lo decía por hablar pero ahora que lo dices también necesitábamos sentarnos.- sonriendo ampliamente, algo que le encantó a la chica de ojos verdes azulados.

- Tú dirás, chico de los cabellos alborotados.- devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Eh, no soy muy bueno en esto de las chicas, Hermione me dijo que habías terminado con tu novio y bueno no sé si será el mejor momento…No quiero incomodarte, ni que tomes decisiones apresuradas.-Hasta aquí pudo llegar Harry ya que Amelia le puso un dedo en la boca.

- Ve al grano, yo ya terminé con él, ahora somos amigos y si te preocupa lo que pueda sentir por él te aseguro que no es más que una bella amistad.- dijo la Black para aclararle la situación al Gryffindor.

- Está bien, pero yo los vi besándose antes de que se fuera.- bajando un poco la vista al suelo.

- Yo le pedí que lo hiciera para saber si seguía sintiendo lo mismo, pero sólo confirme que ya no lo quería y anoche, bueno hoy también pude confirmar que tú me gustabas mucho.

-Ah, en ese caso ¿Te…te…gustaría…ser mi novia?-dijo muy nervioso el moreno.

- Claro, nadie puede resistirse a tu encanto.- dijo Amelia tomándole la barbilla a Harry, para acercarlo y besarlo. Durante ese beso aparecieron las vocecitas en la cabeza de la chica de ojos verdes:

_-"Acabas de decirle que serás su novia¿supongo que le dirás quien eres?-dijo su lado honesto._

_- No, no, como se te puede ocurrir algo así, nos dejaría en cuanto dijeras tu verdadero apellido y más aún si se entera quien es tu guardián.- dijo su lado temeroso._

_- A callar todas, eso lo veré yo con el tiempo.- dijo la Amelia central."_

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Harry al percatarse que la chica dejaba de besarlo.

- No, lo siento es que me puse a pensar en algunas cosas en el momento menos indicado.- Volviendo a besarlo.

- Sabes no quiero ser aguafiestas pero creo que debemos entrar.-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie preocupado por que los vieran de nuevo.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo antes de que entremos?- dejando su asiento y tomándole la mano.

- Claro, dime.- dijo el moreno expectante.

- ¿Podríamos hacer esto de la forma más discreta?, o sea…no es que sienta vergüenza, pero si mi guardián se entera de lo nuestro me sacará de aquí de inmediato, según él no debo involucrarme con nadie y menos con Harry Potter.

- ¿Quieres decirme que para el resto de la gente lo que ocurrió esta noche quede como un error y algo que no volverá a ocurrir, pero para nosotros sea el comienzo de algo secreto?- impresionado por lo que pretendía su nueva novia.

- Y pensar que Hermione dice que no eres muy listo en ocasiones, pero creo que si Hermione y Ron lo saben no tendremos problemas, de veras que quiero tener algo contigo pero me arriesgo demasiado si lo hacemos público.

- Entonces desde ahora seremos "amigos" para la sociedad, yo tampoco quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa, además que si no lo hacemos público me ahorro el acoso mediático.

- Ves ahora tenemos dos razones para dejarlo en secreto, "_aunque exista una tercera y más poderosa que cualquiera que se nos pueda ocurrir…si sólo supieras quien soy"_

- Vamos adentro, novia secreta.- Besándola y tomándole la mano para entrar dirigirse a casa de los Weasley, obviamente se soltaron pasos antes de entrar y dirigirse a sus habitaciones en silencio, aparentado vergüenza por el "error" cometido.

Al entrar al dormitorio Amelia fue sorprendida por una Hermione que la esperaba ansiosa por saber que ocurría entre ella y Harry.

- Anda, cuenta en que quedaron.-dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama de su amiga, que antes de ir al baño había prometido contarle.

- Ya, tranquila, júrame que todo lo que te diga no saldrá de aquí y que sólo comentarás lo pertinente únicamente con Ron y Harry, como lo acordamos anteriormente con mi nuevo novio.-lo último con una sonrisa.

-Te lo juro¿Pero por qué tanto secreto?, si él te pidió que fuera así, te juro que voy de inmediato hablar con él.-dijo pensando que Harry prefería una relación de bajo perfil por el asunto con Voldemort.

- No, a decir verdad fui yo la que se lo pidió y él estuvo de acuerdo, mi guardián no puede enterarse que él es mi novio, si se entera de lo de esta noche tendré que decirle que fue un error y que no volverá a ocurrir, eso también va para cualquiera que no sea Ron ni tú.

- Entendido¿Pero por qué le va a molestar a tu guardián?- sin entender demasiado de las razones que tenía Amelia para mantener en secreto la relación.

- Tiene sus razones, me sacó de Rumania para cumplir un cometido y debo hacerlo con la mente fría, cree que si me enamoro no reaccionaré de buena manera en determinados momentos.- dijo apesadumbrada.

- ¿Cuál es ese cometido o misión?- dijo Hermione tremendamente intrigada.

- No puedo decírtelo aún Hermione, pero te prometo que lo sabrás, tío Albus quería que Harry Potter y sus amigos lo supieran pero en el momento indicado, les serviré de mucha ayuda o eso espero.

- Entonces tiene que ver con Voldemort.- dijo tratando de sacarle algo de información.

- No puedo decirte nada al respecto, ni siquiera con quien tiene que ver.- dijo tratando de evadir las afirmaciones de la audaz Gryffindor.

En ese momento llega un cuervo a la ventana y comienza a picotearla para que lo dejaran entrar a entregar la carta que llevaba. Amelia abrió rápidamente la ventana y recibió la carta, para dejar ir al cuervo negro. La desplegó y ésta decía:

"_Mi respetada protegida:_

_Necesito verla de inmediato en el bosque cercano, venga lo más discretamente posible, usted sabe como hacerlo._

_Le daré información para su año escolar venidero y dinero para sus materiales, traiga un bolso para entregarle a su mascota. Al parecer esta ansiosa por verla. _

_Que nadie la siga, si preguntan de donde saco la serpiente, esa será su excusa para salir de allí a estas horas, yo se la dejé en el bosque y debía ir a buscarla._

_Se despide, _

_Su Guardián"_

- Necesito salir a buscar algo que mi guardián ha dejado en las cercanías, cúbreme nadie debe saber que salí y menos necesito que me sigan.-implorando para que Hermione la ayudara.

- Tranquila, no creo que alguien te vea, vuelve en silencio y yo diré que no te escuche salir, si alguien pregunta.-Dijo apoyando a su amiga.

- Gracias.- dijo Amelia poniéndose la capa y saliendo de la habitación, al llegar la sala se transformó en una serpiente blanca, con los mismos ojos verdes azulados que la Amelia humana. Salió de la casa para dirigirse al lugar establecido por su guardián. Hermione miraba por la ventana para ver a donde iba su amiga pero nunca la vio salir y eso le extrañó.

Al llegar su guardián le dijo:

- Ya llega, creí que se tardaría más.- dirigiendo a la serpiente blanca que lentamente tomaba la forma de la chica.-Le recomiendo que cambie de color de piel en su transformación, el blanco es demasiado poco común entre las serpientes.

- Lo sé pero no he tenido el momento indicado para practicar el cambio de color, hace mucho que no me transformaba.-dijo la chica ordenando un poco su ropa.

- Bien, la he citado para informarle de mis movimientos, ante la sociedad sigo siendo un opositor del señor oscuro, para sus seguidores soy un espía y con el asunto que usted tiene claro he confirmado mi posición dentro de los mortífagos que se mantienen en bajo perfil. La orden del fénix sigue rechazándome, aún creen que le doy información a los mortífagos así que le rogaría que aún no revele mi identidad. Aquí le traje dinero para que compre sus materiales escolares, tanto su capa, uniforme completo, libros y cuanto necesite. Espero que se destaque en mi especialidad, con mi sabiduría y la del Profesor Dumbledore más la adquirida en sus viajes seguro usted será una alumna excelente.- dijo el hombre entregándole una bolsa con dinero.

- En caso que necesitase más dinero, aquí está la llave de su bóveda y la de Dumbledore, pero recuerde que necesita decir la clave también para abrir la suya, sólo con su voz en esa lengua puede ser abierta, tal y como lo conjuró su padre.- dijo esta vez el hombre entregándole dos llaves.

- No digas que es mi padre, no merece tal título esa escoria humana, si es que aún le queda algo humano.- dijo Amelia llena de rencor.

- No se deje llevar por el rencor, usted sabe que parte del plan es ganarse la confianza de él.- tratando de apaciguar el temperamento de la morena.

- Está bien¿Dónde está Balrog?- buscando con la mirada a su mascota.

-Ah, su mascota casi la olvidaba.- dijo entregándole una caja de cristal.

- Gracias, pero para otra vez no la traigas en la caja, la pobre se desespera.- dijo Amelia sacando la negra serpiente de su caja y acariciándole la cabeza plana.

- Vaya a dormir, y no vuelva besarse con Potter, usted sabe que no debe involucrarse más de lo necesario con ese chico.- dijo advirtiéndole a su protegida.

- Eh, fue una confusión del momento, no volverá a ocurrir.- dijo la morena muy nerviosa ya que no se esperaba que su guardián lo supiera y menos tan pronto.

- Por su propia seguridad espero que lo que me dice sea verdad. Ahora debo irme, mañana vuelvo a mi puesto de trabajo. Adiós- dijo el hombre alejándose un poco.

- Adiós.- respondió Amelia, que con un toque de la varita hizo entrar en su bolsa la caja de cristal en que venía Balrog y las otras cosas que su guardián le había entregado, envió la bolsa volando a la ventana de su habitación para luego volver a transformarse en una serpiente, sin antes indicarle a su mascota que la siguiera.

Al llegar a la casa, volvió a su forma humana, subió silenciosamente las escaleras tomando en sus manos a Balrog. En cuanto entró en la habitación dejó a la serpiente en su cama y abrió la ventana para tomar su bolsa, que dejó en el escritorio que compartía con Hermione.

- Balrog, puedes dormir a los pies de la cama, pero no bajes de ella, no te acerques a nadie de esta casa, pueden hacerte daño si aún no saben quien eres.- dijo a su serpiente advirtiéndole.

-----------------------------------

Nota de Autora:

Espero que les haya gustado, es el último que voy a subir con frecuencia, como ya advertí me voy de viaje y a donde voy no tendré conexión a internet. Así que si subo un cap será en un cibercafe, pero prometo subir al menos un capítulo por semana de aquí a que vuelva a mi casa en los primeros días de Febrero.

Aunque podría ahorrarme un cibercafe si mi amigo Edgard me prestara internet cuando me junte con él, no te sientas presionado eguis ...xD..jejeje.

Bueno esa es mi situación, mi consuelo es que tendré el notebook o portátil(por si no me entienden) de mi madre y podré seguir escribiendo, así que no crean que no actulizo por no tener algo escrito.

Por último vuelvo a insistir, dejen **REVIEW**, eso va sobre todo para el que lee y nunca ha dejado **review**.

Para los que siempre me dejan sigan así y muchas gracias por seguir ahí.

Bye,

Varelia Ashtray Girl


	10. Quiero una escoba

Aquí el cap 10 como prometí desde un cibercafe, espero que les guste y me cuentan de sus ideas sobre los personajes hasta ahora incognitos.

**10.- Quiero una escoba**

Amelia se durmió rápidamente y no despertó hasta escuchar que conjuraban un hechizo en su dirección.

-¡_Petrificus totalus_!-dijo Hermione apuntando a la serpiente que estaba a centímetros de la cara de Amelia.

- ¡Qué haz hecho, Hermione!- dijo Amelia saltando de la impresión y tomando a su serpiente con delicadeza.

- Esa serpiente se acercaba a tu cara, pensé que te haría daño.- dijo sin entender por qué su amiga no le agradecía su reacción temprana.

- Balrog jamás me haría daño, es mi mascota, la tengo desde los ocho años. Me la dejó anoche mi guardián junto con algunas cosas que están en esa bolsa.- dijo Amelia volviendo la movilidad a su serpiente.

- Lo siento, no sabía que era tu mascota, pero deberías dejarla en alguna jaula. No creo que a todos les guste.- mirando detenidamente a la serpiente que también fijaba su vista en la castaña.

- Balrog, ella no te hará daño, más bien creo que te tiene un poco de miedo, sólo se asustó cuando te vio tan cerca de mí.- dirigiéndose a su serpiente, mientras se levantaba, sacaba la caja de cristal y guardaba a Balrog en ella.

- No te vi salir de la casa anoche.-dijo Hermione intrigada.

- Claro, soy buena ocultándome, sabía que intentarías saber a donde iba.- riéndose un poco de la curiosidad de la castaña.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, no puedes desaparecerte dentro de la casa.- dijo Hermione sin comprender como había salido de la casa su amiga.

-Secreto, mi querida amiga, algún día sabrás como lo hice, ahora vamos a tomar desayuno antes de que los chicos se lo acaben todo.- dejando con muchas dudas a la castaña.

- Tienes razón mejor nos apresuramos.- dijo Hermione olvidando el asunto.

Ese día no tuvo sobresaltos ni tampoco los dos siguientes, Amelia y Harry sólo pudieron darse unos fugaces besos en el pasillo antes de ir a dormir, sólo el día anterior a su visita a Londres pudieron besarse un poco más para luego irse a la cama en sus respectivas habitaciones compartidas, bastante temprano ya que al día siguiente irían al Callejón Diagon.

A la mañana siguiente todos se vistieron y desayunaron rápidamente para estar listos e irse al centro de Londres. Temprano llegaron cinco lechuzas con las cartas de Hogwarts que decían casi todas lo mismo, en el caso de Ron y Ginny eran exactamente iguales con la invitación a su séptimo y sexto año de estudios además de la lista de libros y materiales escolares. En el caso de Hermione y Harry venían acompañadas de una insignia y otra carta que decía:

"_Señorita Hermione Jean Granger:_

_La dirección del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, tiene el agrado de informarle que ha sido electa Premio Anual del presente año, nuestras más gratas felicitaciones. Adjuntamos su nueva insignia y esperamos su presencia en el vagón de prefectos para más instrucciones respecto a su cargo._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de_

_Magia y Hechicería"_

La de Harry decía exactamente lo mismo pero con el nombre del niño que vivió.

-Soy premio anual, no puedo creerlo.-dijeron la castaña y el moreno impresionados.

- ¡Felicitaciones Hermione!-dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga ya que estaba a su lado, cuando la abrazo volvió a sentir esa calidez que lo embargó al abrazarla cuando llegó a la madriguera, eso lo dejó un poco confundido.

- ¡Felicitaciones para ti también Harry!- dijo la castaña respondiendo al abrazo de su amigo.

- ¡Felicitaciones cariño!- dijo esta vez Ron abrazándola y luego besándola en los labios, algo que hizo temblar el puño de Harry sin que se diera cuenta. Entonces Amelia tomó su mano para suavizar el agarre y le dijo:

-Felicidades, mi amor.-al oído de Harry, para que Ginny no escuchara la segunda parte del mensaje, con esto el moreno soltó de inmediato la mano preocupado porque Amelia le preguntara porque había hecho eso, algo que ni siquiera él sabía.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo Amelia abrazando a Hermione luego de que Ron la soltara.

- ¿A ti que te ha llegado Amelia?, parece una carta bastante extensa.-dijo la castaña.

- Sí, lo es, mejor se las leo.-dijo la morena para comenzar a leer en voz alta:

"_Señorita Amelia Merope Black:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de un puesto en Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, gracias a la indicación dejada por nuestro difunto Director Albus Dumbledore, ingresará al último año de estudio, es decir a séptimo año. Pasará por el proceso de selección, en esta ceremonia se le indicará la casa a la cual pertenecerá. Por su condición de alumna nueva, en forma especial, se le ruega asistir al vagón de Prefectos del expreso que la llevará a Hogwarts, donde uno de los premios anuales será designado como su guía. Dicha persona le enseñará las dependencias de nuestro establecimiento, le ayudará a ponerse al día en las clases a las que debe asistir según la carrera que desee tomar en un futuro cercano (Que según la indicación será Auror), por lo que se le permitirá sentar en la mesa de la casa de su guía, en caso de que no sea seleccionada en la misma. Sin antes desearle una grata bienvenida, le adjuntamos la lista de clases que puede tomar y los profesores que las imparten además de la lista con los requerimientos de su uniforme, lista de libros y varios, necesarios para su correcto desempeño en nuestro Colegio._

_Se despide cordialmente, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de _

_Magia y Hechicería"_

- Hermione es premio anual y también prefecta, seguro ella será tu guía.-dijo Harry.

- Eso espero, pero es lo más lógico me están permitiendo sentar en la mesa de mi guía por lo que suponen que no quedaré en esa casa, y según mis predicciones quedaré en Slytherin y Hermione es una Gryffindor.-dijo Amelia concluyendo.

-¿Porqué estás tan segura de que quedarás en Slytherin?-preguntó Ron intrigado.

- Tengo mis razones Weasley, una en concreto, algún día lo sabrás.-dijo la chica de ojos verdes azulados dejando a todos en el misterio.

-Si tú lo dices.- dijo Ron sin entender.

- Aquí está lista de Asignaturas y respectivos Profesores:

_Posibles Obligatorias Para sus EXTASIS, de acuerdo al archivo de sus TIMOs y MHB:_

_Herbología, Profesora Pomona Sprout._

_Encantamientos, Profesor Filius Flitwick_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Profesora Nymphadora Tonks._

_Historia de la Magia, Profesor Cuthbert Binns._

_Astronomía, Profesora Aurora Sinistra._

_Transformaciones, Profesora Minerva McGonagall_

_Pociones, Profesor Severus Snape._

_Optativas (Debe elegir dos de estas asignaturas):_

_Estudios Muggles, Profesora Charity Burdage._

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Profesor Rubeus Hagrid._

_Adivinación, Profesora Sybill Trelawney._

_Runas Antiguas, Profesora Bathsheva Babling._

_Aritmancia, Profesora Septima Vector._

_Su guía le explicará en detalle sus opciones y las asignaturas a las que debe asistir._

- ¡Snape no puede ser profesor de Hogwarts, asesinó a Dumbledore!- dijo Harry muy molesto.

-¡Ese imbécil no puede seguir impartiendo clases es un mortífago!- dijo Ron exasperado.

- Es increíble que la profesora McGonagall lo dejen hacer clases cuando ella sabe que él es el asesino, no puedo creerlo.-dijo Hermione impresionada de la decisión de su profesora favorita.

- Quizás lo han hecho para tenerlo bien vigilado y que le sea más difícil enviar información a los mortífagos.-dijo Amelia tratando de encontrar una explicación racional luego de lo dicho por sus amigos.

- Puede ser, pero también es el puesto perfecto para vigilar a Harry.- dijo Hermione preocupada por su amigo.

- Si no se han dado cuenta también está Tonks como profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, eso significa que querían a alguien para mantener vigilado a Snape y también a alguien de confianza, McGonagall no ha dejado Transformaciones, seguro no quiere a nadie que no conozcan bien y sólo han dejado a Snape. ¿No creen que eso sea astuto también? Además que quizás no todos creen que Snape mató a Dumbledore, no hay pruebas más que la palabra de Harry-dijo Amelia tratando de convencer a sus amigos de las razones posibles para mantener a Snape como profesor, esta vez en su antiguo trabajo como Profesor de pociones.

- Tienes razón, pero debemos mantener vigilado a Snape, si no lo hace la Orden lo haremos nosotros¡además yo no miento lo vi con mis propios ojos!-dijo Harry muy convencido.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Harry.- dijo Ron con determinación.

- Yo también, pero debemos tener cuidado, Snape es un hombre peligroso.-dijo Hermione como siempre precavida.

- Estoy segura de que yo me llevaré bien con ese hombre, les puedo servir de ayuda en su vigilancia si logro ser su alumna de confianza, más si quedo en Slytherin. Como él es el jefe de esa casa o eso he escuchado, además como no está Slughorn.- dijo Amelia tratando de ayudar.

- Eso espero.- dijo Harry ya más tranquilo.

-Felicidades chicos pero ya nos vamos, traigan las listas de materiales escolares y de libros.- dijo Molly Weasley abrazando a Hermione y Harry.

Cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante los señores Weasley se fueron con Ginny a comprar sus materiales escolares y le dieron dinero a Ron para los suyos. El pelirrojo tomó la mano de su novia, entonces junto a Harry y Amelia fueron al callejón Diagon.

- Veamos, necesito túnicas de uso diario, una capa de invierno, guantes de piel de dragón, un caldero de peltre, un juego de frascos de vidrio o cristal y si hay algo que vea que me sirva también lo compraré, por supuesto también la lista de libros.- dijo Amelia revisando la carta de Hogwarts.

- Es como ir a primer año.- dijo Harry al lado de ella.

- Sí, recuerdo cuando vine aquí, fue fantástico era el primer lugar únicamente mágico que visitaba.-dijo Hermione haciendo memoria.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a lo de las túnicas primero?, es lo que más se demora.-dijo Ron

- Sí claro.- dijeron el resto en unísono para comenzar a caminar en dirección a _"Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones"._ Allí le tomaron las medidas a Amelia para hacerle las tres túnicas, más la capa de invierno. Harry y Hermione mandaron hacer dos túnicas nuevas cada uno mientras Ron sólo encargó una. Luego se dirigieron al resto de las tiendas para comprar los guantes de Amelia, su caldero y frascos de cristal, luego fueron a la tienda de libros de Flourish y Blotts, allí compraron los libros necesarios. Cuando pasaban por en frente de la tienda "_Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch", _obviamente los chicos se detuvieron, Hermione esperaba paciente que terminaran su visita a la tienda. Pero los chicos no entraban a ésta, se habían quedado mirando la vitrina donde había un nuevo modelo de escoba, "Saeta de Fuego II", un modelo mejorado de la original, con las mismas características físicas pero que aceleraba a 290 kilómetros por hora y era de un elegante color plata.

- Es mejor que tu saeta Harry.- dijo Ron alucinado con la escoba de la vitrina.

- Sí, pero debe costar una fortuna, además mi saeta está prácticamente nueva.-dijo Harry pensando que una compra como esa era innecesaria al igual que cuando pensó en tener la saeta, que por cierto compró su padrino.

Amelia se incorporaba al grupo y preguntaba:

- Yo quiero una escoba, me dijeron que comprara una aquí en Londres era el mejor lugar para eso¿Cuál me recomendarías Harry?- dijo la morena mirándolo.

-Mmm, primero necesito saber para qué la quieres, y cuanto dinero estás dispuesta a gastar en ella.

- Bueno, yo tenía una Barredora 7, la compró tío Albus para enseñarme a volar y cuando cumplí doce me regaló una Nimbus 2001 junto con una snitch. Aprendí a jugar quidditch en Escocia, según mis tutores soy bastante buena, pero tuve un accidente jugando con Thomas y mi Nimbus quedó totalmente destrozada. Y por eso quiero comprarme una nueva, una de carreras.-dijo la chica.

- Si tienes dinero como para comprarte ésta, hazlo es la mejor que he visto.-dijo Harry señalándole la Saeta de Fuego II.

- Perfecto, saben voy a postular al puesto de buscador en la casa en que quede.-dijo Amelia convencida.

- Ojalá que no quede en Gryffindor.-dijo Ron por lo bajo junto a Hermione, pero Harry aún así escuchó.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que quede con nosotros?-dijo Harry volteándose para preguntarle al pelirrojo.

- Pues... porque... si es buena como dice te puede sacar del puesto de buscador.-dijo Ron un poco acomplejado tratando de que no descubrieran las verdaderas intenciones de su acotación.

- Eso no ocurrirá Ron, soy el mejor.- dijo el moreno aparentando ser presumido.

- Eso ya lo veremos señor presumido.- dijo Amelia siguiéndole el juego.

Aquí todos estallaron en risas, para luego entrar a la tienda donde la chica pidió ver el nuevo modelo de escoba.

- Es lo último que salió al mercado.-dijo el vendedor mostrándole la escoba de carreras.

- Excelente, me la llevo.- dijo la chica girando la escoba para verla completa.

- ¿Cómo paga señorita?- dijo el hombre no muy convencido de cómo una adolescente pagaría la fortuna que costaba tal escoba.

- ¿Debo darle el metálico o usted puede hacer una transferencia de cuentas por Gringotts?- dijo la chica mirando al hombre que se sorprendía más.

- No todos los días hago ventas como estas, firmemos la transferencia.-dijo el hombre sacando un pergamino con bordes dorados con un sello de Gringotts y entregándole una pluma a Amelia.-Debe escribir el número de cuenta allí.-dijo el hombre indicándole una línea a la chica mientras ella escribía una serie de números.- Aquí el titular de la cuenta y su nombre en la siguiente línea.-dijo y la morena se dispuso a escribir Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, para sorpresa de los presentes, y luego escribir Amelia Merope Black.

-Señorita usted no es el titular de la cuenta, y debo recordarle que acaba de escribir la cuenta de Albus Dumbledore.-dijo el hombre pensando que prácticamente lo querían estafar.

- Sé que no soy el titular, es obvio acabo de escribir el nombre de él, envíe el recibo a Gringotts, le aseguro que tengo acceso a la cuenta, si lo desea no me entregue la escoba hasta que le den la respuesta del banco.-dijo la chica un poco ofendida.

-Claro.-dijo el hombre también un poco molesto enviando mágicamente el recibo.

Esperaron un par de minutos mientras daban una vuelta por el interior de la tienda.

- Ha sido aceptada la transferencia, aquí tiene su escoba.- dijo el hombre entregándole la escoba, muy intrigado por la situación.

-Gracias.- dijo la chica molesta por la desconfianza del vendedor.

Salieron de la tienda para que después se fueran a tomar un helado en la Heladería Florean Fortescue, luego irían a buscar sus túnicas.

Mientras hablaban y tomaban el helado, llego un cuervo con un mensaje para Amelia.

"_Mi respetada protegida:_

_Necesito verla, estoy en el callejón Knockturn, en la esquina junto a Borgin & Burkes, venga sola y póngase una capa con capucha no es bueno que nos vean juntos. Que no la sigan._

_La espero diez minutos, si no viene comprenderé que no pudo salir de allí sola._

_Su guardián"_

-Permiso, vuelvo enseguida.- dijo Amelia poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- No puedo decírtelo, pero estaré bien no tardaré, tómate mi helado para que no se derrita, no me sigan por favor.-dijo la morena moviendo su copa hacia donde estaba Harry.

- Está bien.- dijo el ojiverde recibiendo la copa resignado.

Mientras Amelia tomaba su capa, se la ponía para caminar el poco trecho que había desde la heladería hasta la entrada al callejón Knockturn, Harry la siguió con la mirada y al verla entrar el dicho lugar y ponerse la capucha les dijo a sus amigos:

- ¿Por qué va al callejón Knockturn?, es un lugar peligroso.- preocupado por la integridad de su novia.

- No lo sé, es extraño, le llegó ese mensaje del cuervo, y de inmediato se puso de pie- dijo Ron tan intrigado como Harry.

- Una noche un cuervo también le dejó un mensaje y salió de la habitación para buscar su mascota, la serpiente esa.-dijo despectivamente Hermione al pensar en Balrog, sin revelar que sabía que los mensajes eran del guardián de Amelia.

- Quizás fue a buscar algo.- supuso Ron.

- ¿No podían entregárselo aquí, en el callejón Diagon?- dijo Harry todavía preocupado.

- Ella sabe lo que hace Harry, ya volverá, si se demora demasiado buscamos a los padres de Ron y les pedimos que nos acompañen a buscarla.- dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizar al moreno.

- Espero que no tarde.- dijo el ojiverde sin convencerse demasiado por las palabras de la castaña.

Amelia ya llegaba al lugar establecido por su guardián, al divisarlo apresuró el paso, entonces cuando se encontró con él le dijo:

-Rápido que si me tardo demasiado vendrán a buscarme y no quiero que te reconozcan aún.-mirando a todos lados para asegurarse que nadie la seguía.

-¿Recibió su carta de Hogwarts?-preguntó el hombre con voz grave oculto bajo la capucha.

-Sí, esta mañana.- respondió Amelia.

-¿Entonces ya sabe que uno de los premios anuales será su guía?- dijo mirando alrededor para asegurarse que no eran escuchados.

- Sí¿Es Hermione Granger?- preguntó la morena.

- Sí, es esa sabelotodo desagradable, pero le servirá es amable y servicial.-dijo el hombre que al parecer conocía a Hermione.

- No la trates así, ella ha sido muy amable conmigo, no toleraré que la llames tan despectivamente en mi presencia.-dijo Amelia molesta.

- Lo siento, no volveré a llamar de esa manera a la señorita Granger.-dijo el hombre disculpándose.

- Eso espero¿Qué más necesitas saber?- dijo apurando la conversación.

- ¿Compró todo lo que necesita?- preguntó el hombre de inmediato.

- Sí, me compré una escoba y ahora debíamos ir a buscar las túnicas, para luego volver a la Madriguera.- dijo Amelia.

- Bien, entonces pronto nos veremos, en su estadía en Hogwarts será más fácil que hablemos.- dijo el hombre entregándole un trozo de pergamino y desapareciendo. Amelia miró el pergamino y este decía:

"_No he podido encontrar eso que usted sabe, debe estar en su bóveda en Gringotts, usted sabe como abrirla pero no lo haga hasta que tenga todo planeado con Potter._

_Queme este trozo de pergamino en cuanto lo lea._

_Su guardián" _

_-Incendio_- dijo Amelia quemando el pergamino con una pequeña llamarada que salió de su varita. Se deshizo de las cenizas y se devolvió al callejón Diagon. Allí la esperaba Ron, Hermione, Ginny junto a sus padres para su desgracia, y por supuesto un preocupado Harry.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó alarmado Arthur Weasley.

- Eso no le importa, estoy bien¿ya nos vamos?- respondió tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Si nos importa estamos a tu cargo y no podemos dejarte ir sola a un callejón tan peligroso como el Knockturn.-dijo molesta Molly Weasley.

- Soy suficientemente madura como para cuidarme sola, como siempre lo he hecho.-dijo desafiando con la mirada a regordeta madre de los pelirrojos. Todos los Weasley pendientes de lo que podría hacer la morena, Harry un tanto enojado por el tono que usó Amelia con la señora Weasley y Hermione sorprendida por su actitud desafiante.

- No queremos seguir discutiendo vamos a casa.- dijo el señor Weasley cerrando la discusión.

- ¿Y las túnicas?-dijo Amelia.

- Ya las fuimos a buscar, aquí están las tuyas, yo las pagué, luego ajustamos cuentas.-dijo Harry entregándole una gran bolsa con sus cuatro túnicas.

-Gracias.- dijo sonriéndole, con eso Harry olvidó todo su enojo anterior.

----------------------------------------------

ahh no me gustan los cibercafe..además que se me ha juntado un monton de correo y no tengo tiempo para contestar es horrible...

.bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap y me dejan **reviews!!**

se cuidan bye

Varelia Ashtray Girl


	11. De vuelta a Hogwarts

Nota de Autora:

Aquí cap 11, muy patudamente desde de la casa del Edgard..xD, agradecimientos especiales por prestarme internet y bueno el pc en general(puerto usb, msn, internet explorer, música y otros). Espero que les guste, y pongan atención en la parte del sombrero, sobre todo los que no tienen sospechas sobre el padre de Amelia.

Disfrutenlo y dejen **REVIEW.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11.-De vuelta a Hogwarts**

Así pasaron los días y las semanas. La relación de Harry con Amelia seguía en buen curso, pero no podían dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, porque como habían acordado no podía ser público. Por lo tanto no podían andar de la mano por la casa de los Weasley o besarse en público, siempre debía ser en las habitaciones o en los pasillos de la casa cuando nadie los observaba.

Hermione y Ron seguía tan bien como siempre, pero la relación se estaba haciendo un poco rutinaria ya que no salían de la casa por seguridad, y por supuesto no había muchas cosas que contarse al contrario de la pareja de Harry y Amelia, que podían pasar horas hablando de la vida de cada uno. Ginny no se tragó el cuento de que había sido un error lo que pasó en la boda y menos que no volvería a ocurrir, le insistía a Harry para que le admitiera que con Amelia eran novios pero éste se negaba y enojaba cada vez que ella intentaba sacarle alguna palabra al respecto.

Pronto llegó el día de irse a Hogwarts, todos comenzaron a ordenar sus cosas días atrás. Para sólo ajustar los últimos detalles esa mañana. Salieron entre el alboroto de que Ginny no estaba lista y la llegada de Remus Lupin que los acompañaría hasta la estación.

Llegaron a la estación King Cross y se dirigieron al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Como no venían con el tiempo para despedidas largas, subieron rápidamente al tren, Ginny buscó a sus amigas lo que dejaba solos al cuarteto. Los tres Gryffindors y Amelia buscaron un compartimiento vacío para poder estar tranquilos, no al mucho andar encontraron uno y acomodaron sus pertenencias.

- En un rato más debemos ir todos, tendremos que dejar cerrado.-dijo Hermione al percatarse que incluso Harry y Amelia, que no eran prefectos, debían por diferentes razones ir al vagón de ellos.

- Sí¿pero debemos cambiarnos primero verdad?- dijo Amelia mirando a Hermione.

- Así es, pero vamos luego ahora relajémonos un poco.-dijo la castaña acomodándose en su asiento.

Ron estaba junto a Hermione y en el sitio opuesto estaban Amelia con Harry. Ésta última al ver que estaban solos con sus amigos, los únicos que sabían de su relación, decidió tomarle la mano con cariño. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Harry, pero fue una grata, por lo que sonrió y correspondió le agarre.

No llevaban más de un minuto de la mano cuando sonó la ventanilla del compartimiento y al mirar a ella inmediatamente soltaron sus manos, ya que vieron tras el vidrio a una chica rubia que los gryffindors conocían, pero Amelia no. Junto a la chica estaba un chico que tampoco conocía la morena.

- Neville, Luna entren.- dijo alegremente Hermione.

- Hola.- dijeron en unísono los recién llegados al abrir la puerta.

- Hola.- respondieron todos los que estaban en el interior del compartimiento.

- ¿Cómo están?- dijo Harry mientras ellos se sentaban, uno a cada lado, quedando Neville junto a Hermione y Luna junto a Harry.

- Bien.- respondieron en unísono nuevamente.

- Disculpen, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Amelia Black, soy nueva en Hogwarts.-dijo extendiéndole la mano tanto a Neville como a Luna.

- Neville Longbottom, mucho gusto.-dijo el Gryffindor sorprendido por el apellido de la chica.

- Luna Lovegood, es un placer.-dijo la Ravenclaw también muy sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

- Pasó el verano con nosotros en la casa de los Weasley.-dijo Harry para informar un poco a sus amigos.

- Nos hemos hecho bastante buenas amigas ¿verdad Amelia?- dijo Hermione mirando a Luna y luego a la chica Black.

- Por supuesto, de hecho compartimos dormitorio en la casa de Ronald.-dijo Amelia con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo¿es verdad que ustedes son los premios anuales?- dijo esta vez Neville dirigiéndose a Harry y Hermione.

- Sí.- respondieron en unísono los nombrados.

- Felicitaciones.-dijo el Gryffindor abrazando a Hermione y luego a Harry.

- Sí, muchas felicitaciones.- dijo esta vez Luna haciendo lo mismo que Neville.

- Chicos¿Por qué no vamos a cambiarnos?-dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigos.

- Claro.- dijeron todos.

Entonces se pusieron de pie para buscar sus bolsos donde traían la ropa para ese viaje y las chicas se dirigieron al vagón de baños femeninos y los chicos al masculino.

Amelia tardó un poco en ponerse la corbata, era primera vez que usaba una, pero Hermione le enseñó un hechizo para atarla y al terminar se dirigieron al compartimiento que ocupaban para dejar sus pertenencias.

Al llegar Hermione miró preocupada su reloj y dijo:

- Debemos irnos, Amelia quédate aquí cuando me lo indiquen vendré a buscarte.-mirando a su amiga.

- Está bien.- dijo la morena sentándose en su lugar.

- Nos vemos pronto.-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Amelia con una sonrisa y ella le respondió de igual manera. Así quedaron Neville, Luna y la chica Black, estuvieron en silencio durante la hora que tardó Hermione en volver.

- Vamos, sígueme.- dijo la castaña volviendo a salir del compartimiento.

- Bien.- dijo Amelia poniéndose de pie y siguiéndola.

- Estarán todos los prefectos y el profesor Flitwick que ahora es el subdirector, tranquila no creo que se tarden tanto.-dijo Hermione a paso apresurado.

- Está bien.-dijo Amelia un tanto nerviosa ya que sabía que más de alguien la miraría extraño si decía su apellido.

-Pasa.- dijo la castaña al abrir la puerta del vagón. Estaban todos sentados en una amplia mesa y ella pudo ver que Harry estaba junto al profesor Flitwick, iba a sonreírle pero prefirió abstenerse para no causar más extrañeza a los presentes.

- Buenas tardes.- dijo educadamente la chica Black.

- Buenas tardes señorita Black, tome asiento.-dijo el profesor Flitwick e hizo aparecer una silla al final de mesa donde ya había otra vacía, seguro la que Hermione había dejado.- En la carta que se le envió decía que se le asignaría un guía, y que esa persona sería uno de los premios anuales. Por la trayectoria impecable de la señorita Granger, a quien creo que ya conoce, dirección ha decidido que ella sea su guía, por lo tanto podrá sentarse en la mesa de la casa de Gryffindor si así lo desea y por supuesto si no es seleccionada en dicha casa¿Tiene alguna duda?- dijo el pequeño hombre.

- Sí, me podría explicar con detalle cómo harán para seleccionarme en una de las casas de Hogwarts.-dijo Amelia mirando fijamente al profesor para evitar las miradas de los prefectos.

- La señorita Granger la acompañará y usted pasará por el proceso de selección antes que los alumnos de primero. La ceremonia se lleva a cabo en el gran comedor antes de la cena de bienvenida, usted deberá ponerse el sombrero seleccionador y él le dirá de acuerdo a sus aptitudes y habilidades en que casa estará mejor.- dijo el profesor.

- Bien, muchas gracias, creo no tener más consultas y si las tuviera en otro momento se las comento a mi guía.-dijo Amelia cerrando el tema para intentar irse lo más luego posible, se sentía demasiado observada.

-Bien, ha concluido la reunión, pueden volver a sus compartimientos.-dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie desde la pila de libro en la que estaba sentado.

Se abrieron las puertas y los prefectos comenzaron a salir, Amelia con Hermione esperaron a Harry y Ron pero antes de que ellos pudiera llegar se les acercó un chico rubio con la insignia de prefecto de Slytherin.

- Buenas tardes, mucho gusto mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.-dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano a Amelia, sin reparar en la presencia de la castaña.

- El gusto es mío, me llamo Amelia Black.-dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y respondiendo el saludo.

- Me llama mucho la atención tu apellido, mi madre es una Black y no te conozco.-dijo Malfoy muy intrigado.

- Quizás es solo coincidencia de apellidos, mi padre no es mago.- dijo la chica para salir del aprieto.

- Ah, ya veo, bueno fue un placer conocerte, espero tener otra plática contigo en el castillo.-dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la chica y besándola.

- La esperaré con ansias, Draco.-dijo Amelia sin dejar de mirarlo.

Toda esta situación dejo boquiabiertos tanto a Hermione y Ron como Harry que le temblaba la mano de celos al ver a Malfoy besar la mano de su novia.

Salieron del vagón, Harry se acercó a Amelia y le dijo cerca de su oído:

- No es una buena junta, es un mortífago, además estabas coqueteando con él.- dijo Harry molesto. Amelia se paró en seco y se volteó para decirle:

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta, qué sea un mortífago o qué me haya besado la mano?-desafiándolo con la mirada.

- Que sea un mortífago.-dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Sé que estás celoso y te aseguro que si fui amable es porque me conviene llevarme bien con los Slytherin, suficientes problemas tendré con ellos sólo por estar con Hermione. Además en cuanto dijo su apellido me quedó claro que era un mortífago. No te molestes conmigo, tú sabes que no te sería infiel, menos con mi primo.-dijo Amelia y con esa última frase le acarició el rostro, con eso Harry suavizó la expresión y respondió:

- Lo siento, había olvidado que era tu primo.-dijo Harry bajando el rostro.

- Vamos, no es bueno que sigamos hablando estas cosas aquí.- dijo Hermione ya que estaban en medio de un pasillo.

- Tienes razón.- dijo Amelia soltando el rostro de Harry y volviendo a caminar.

Durante el restante trayecto conversaron con Neville y Luna sobre lo poco que pudieron hacer el verano. Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade los chicos bajaron y con las pocas cosas que llevaban a mano se subieron a los carros tirados por thestrals y Harry preguntó:

-¿Puedes ver lo qué tira de los carruajes?-dijo Harry al ver que Amelia no se sorprendía por que fueran tirados aparentemente por algo invisible.

- Sí, desgraciadamente si puedo verlos, son thestrals. Vi morir a muchos cuando aún vivía con mi madre pero recuerdo muy bien cuando vi morir a una chica que dormía en la misma habitación que yo en el orfanato, la chica tenía una enfermedad incurable para los muggles y murió una noche mientras debíamos estar durmiendo, pero a mis cortos tres años avisé a las encargadas que la chica no respiraba ni respondía.- dijo Amelia apesadumbrada.

- Lo siento.-dijo Harry al ver que la chica se entristecía al recordar ese pasaje de su vida.

- No te preocupes, ya lo superé y sé que Elizabeth está mejor ahora.-dijo la morena cambiando de semblante.

Siguieron conversando de otros temas, para olvidar el mal recuerdo de Amelia. Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts Amelia y Hermione se separaron del grupo y esperaron a los de primer año en el vestíbulo. Al poco rato ya habían entrado todos los alumnos al gran comedor y venía el profesor Flitwick con los niños de primero.

- Señoritas pueden entrar, el sombrero seleccionador está esperando, nosotros las seguiremos.-dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a las chicas.

- Muy bien.- dijo Hermione. Se dispusieron a abrir la puerta de gran comedor mientras todo el colegio dirigía su mirada a ella. Amelia le dijo por lo bajo a su amiga.

- Es horrible que me hagan pasar por esto.-muy nerviosa.

- Relájate, no es tan horrible, yo voy contigo.-respondió la castaña tratando de darle más confianza. Mientras llegaban a un taburete donde estaba un sombrero viejo. La profesora McGonagall miró a las chicas, se puso de pie junto a ellas y cuando la fila de alumnos de primero estuvo completa en el centro del comedor dijo:

- Este año haremos una excepción y comenzaremos la selección con una alumna que no pertenece a primer año. Amelia Black si tiene la amabilidad de tomar asiento.-dijo la profesora para luego ponerle el sombrero y que éste cobrara vida en la cabeza de la morena.

- Mmm, hace décadas que no veía una mente tan brillante, será una difícil decisión…quien diría que llegarías acá…veamos eres leal y trabajadora como lo querría Helga Hufflepuff, inteligente y llena de ganas de aprender como lo querría Rowena Ravenclaw, y valiente como un Gryffindor, sí, tienes un corazón noble como el de un alumno de la casa de Godric Gryffindor, pero también eres audaz y ambiciosa como un Slytherin. ¿Qué haré contigo?...- mientras tanto Amelia pensaba en lo que dijo el sombrero sobre su corazón, ella deseaba estar en Gryffindor era una casa noble donde habían estudiado grandes magos y su propio tío Albus.- ¿te gusta Gryffindor verdad?, pero tú sabes que tienes más cualidades de otra casa, sí, lo sabes… he dicho… tu sangre te condena pero también define tu vida, si eres constante tu corazón seguirá intacto, tan noble y valeroso como lo veo ahora, no temas a tu sangre. Debo ponerte en ¡SLYTHERIN!

Amelia se quitó el sombrero y le dijo por lo bajo a Hermione:

- Me sentaré en mi mesa por ahora, te veo mañana temprano- al terminar la frase se dirigió a la mesa que le correspondía donde la esperaba con una sonrisa Draco Malfoy.

- Bienvenida.- dijo el rubio para hacerle espacio junto a él.

- Gracias.- dijo mientras miraba en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor donde se encontró con la mirada de Harry y le sonrió. Éste cambió la expresión de preocupación en cuanto vio la bella sonrisa que la chica le dedicaba.

- Si quieres te puedo llevar a la sala común y enseñarte la clave para entrar en ella.-dijo Draco muy amable con la chica.

- Gracias, sería muy amable de tu parte, Hermione no puede darme esa información, además tu eres prefecto.- dijo Amelia dejando de mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor para mirar a Malfoy.

- Así es, puedes consultarme lo que sea sobre el colegio.- dijo mientras terminaban de sentarse los alumnos de primer año ya seleccionados.

- De veras te lo agradezco pero intentaré resolver mis dudas con mi guía.- dijo educadamente la morena.

- No es una buena junta esa sangre sucia, ten cuidado con ella.-dijo Malfoy marcando la voz en su apodo favorito para Hermione.

- No creo que sea apropiado que te refieras así de ella, y no te preocupes porque yo decido cuando alguien es una mala influencia para mí.-dijo secamente la ojiverde.

- Lo siento no volveré a hacerlo, pero te advierto que no es una mosquita muerta como parece.-dijo Malfoy aún pensando despectivamente de Hermione.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias.-dijo Amelia sin mirarlo a la cara y ahora poniendo atención a la profesora McGonagall que comenzaba hablar.

- Estimados alumnos de Hogwarts, todos sabemos lo ocurrido en el anterior año escolar y por supuesto lamentamos enormemente la muerte de nuestro director y amigo Albus Dumbledore. Debido a lo ocurrido el Ministerio de Magia nos ha pedido que tomemos medidas de alta seguridad entre las cuales están:

· Los alumnos no podrán salir de sus salas comunes luego de la cena bajo ninguna circunstancia.

· Los prefectos harán rondas sólo hasta las once de la noche y siempre en parejas para mayor seguridad.

· Están prohibidos los paseos por los terrenos del colegio luego de las seis de la tarde.

· Han quedado suspendidas las visitas a Hogsmeade por orden del Ministerio de Magia.

· Y por último se formará una brigada de seguridad que será entrenada especialmente por la profesora Nymphadora Tonks, en ella podrán participar sólo ocho alumnos a partir de sexto año, las pruebas serán duelos entre los postulantes. La fecha de los duelos será informada dentro de los próximos días, pero habrán listas en las salas comunes donde podrán inscribirse para participar de la selección. Las listas de inscripciones serán recogidas dentro de una semana. Luego de los duelos y de saber los seleccionados, se hará una elección de líder de la brigada quien los representará, de eso estaremos encargadas tanto la profesora Tonks como yo.

También deseo darle la bienvenida a la Auror Nymphadora Tonks que impartirá la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por lo que el profesor Severus Snape vuelve a su antiguo puesto de la clase de Pociones y la jefatura de la casa de Slytherin, por la retirada del profesor Slughorn.

Sin nada más que desearles un buen año, los invito a disfrutar de nuestro banquete.- y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer el banquete de exquisiteces.

-¿Participaremos de esa brigada?- preguntó Hermione mientras se servía un poco de puré de papas.

- Yo creo, por qué no.-dijo Ron mirando a Harry, esperando su respuesta.

- Eee, deberíamos por lo menos inscribirnos, si nos van a entrenar en forma especial, debemos aprovechar esa oportunidad.-dijo Harry.

- Te molesta que se haya sentado con Malfoy ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione mirando fijamente al moreno.

- Sí, y sabes de sobra porque, además de que es un mortífago.-dijo Harry muy molesto.

- Relájate quizás nos pueda dar información si se hace íntima de Malfoy.-dijo Hermione tratando de encontrar lógica a esa nueva "amistad".

- Puede ser, pero aún así no me gusta la forma en que la trata.-dijo Harry celoso.

- Yo que tú seguiría teniendo cuidado con eso, quizás se conocían de antes.-dijo Ron aún desconfiado de Amelia.

- Malfoy intenta conquistarla, si la conociera de antes no le habría preguntado por su apellido.-dijo Hermione rebatiendo el argumento de su novio.

- No lo sé, todavía no me inspira confianza, Hermione no deberías tratar más de lo necesario con ella, lo mismo digo para ti Harry.- dijo Ron preocupado.

- Ron, deja de ser tan paranoico, si nos quisiera hacer algo ya lo habría hecho, además conocía Dumbledore y él confiaba en ella como para darle acceso a su cuenta bancaria¿Crees que él depositaría su confianza en una niña que nos pudiera hacer daño?

- ¿Y cómo Snape?- dijo Ron tratando de hacerles ver su punto de vista.

- Él logró engañar a Dumbledore, Amelia es una chica de nuestra edad, jamás habría podido engañar a Albus Dumbledore.-dijo Hermione muy convencida.

- Crean lo que quieran, seguiré sin confiar en esa chica, más ahora que quedó en Slytherin, seguro termina teniendo algo con Malfoy a tus espaldas.-dijo el pelirrojo con convicción.

- Ronald Billius Weasley, no sigas o me enojaré contigo de verdad.-dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

No quisieron seguir con el tema, era peligroso que el resto escuchara su conversación. Pronto terminó la cena y los tres Gryffindors ayudaron a los de primer año a ir a la sala común.

Amelia fue acompañada por Malfoy a la sala común de Slytherin, él le enseñó la clave y donde se ubicaban los dormitorios de las chicas mientras recorrían la sala decorada con los colores de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, donde se despidieron y la chica fue a dormir como lo harían luego sus amigos de Gryffindor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota de la Autora:

Como siempre espero que les haya gustado y me dejan sus comentarios en un review.

Reitero en la parte del sombrero es importante y yo creo que con eso ya esta casi claro quien es el padre.

Me dejan review y siento mucho no poder contestarles pero cuando voy a un ciber con suerte veo mi correo y ponerme a contestar es complicado.

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado review tanto en esta serie como en el oneshot "Without You I'm Nothing".

...Insisto dejen review.

Se cuidan mucho todos los que leen y más los que me siguen desde los primeros caps.

Bye,

Varelia Ashtray Girl


	12. Clase de Pociones

Nota de la Autora:

Hola a todos, siento no haber subido un cap antes, como los miercoles pero no pude venir a ver ni mi correo, espero que nuevamente les guste este cap y mil perdones para los que esperan H-Hr, yo también estoy ansiosa por verlos pero aún no se puede, pero ya me siento aliviada porque en lo que llevo escrito ya deshice parejas.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi mejor amigo, Edgard, bueno no tengo mucho que decirte aquí pero te prometo un mail, cuidate mucho y tienes que ir a mi casa en Iquique.

Luego de eso les dejo el cap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12.-Clase de Pociones**

Al día siguiente Amelia se levantó temprano y se encontró en el comedor con Hermione.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó la castaña.

- Bien ¿y tú?- respondió la morena.

- Bien también, pero Harry está muy molesto por lo de Malfoy, no quiere asumirlo pero está celosísimo.-dijo Hermione mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Normal, es un hombre y ya cree que le pertenezco el muy bruto. Todavía no le entra en la cabeza que Draco es mi primo, es el hijo de la hermana de mi madre, no me metería con él.- dijo Amelia ofendida.

- Eso lo sabe, pero aún así le revienta que "coquetees" con Malfoy, como dice él.- dijo la prefecta advirtiéndole.

- Yo no coqueteo con Draco, digamos que es él el que me está cortejando.-dijo defendiéndose la Slytherin.

- También creo lo mismo, pero no logré que se quedara tranquilo ayer.-aseguró la castaña probando un poco de su desayuno, mientras se sentaban Harry y Ron junto a ellas.

- Hola chicas.-dijeron los dos en unísono.

- Hola.- respondieron mientras Ron besaba en la boca a Hermione y ésta se ponía roja. Harry sólo se sentó junto a Amelia y le dijo por lo bajo:

- Haría lo mismo, pero ya sabes, sería no respetar nuestro acuerdo, aunque me muero de ganas por hacerlo.-al oído de la morena.

- Parece que ya no estás molesto por como me trata Draco.-dijo Amelia con una sonrisa.

- Mientras no intente sobrepasarse contigo no habrá problemas.-aseguró Harry.

- ¿Tengo que decirle que debe temer por su vida?-dijo jugando la chica Black.

- Por supuesto, se está metiendo con _la novia de Harry Potter_.- dijo el moreno, pero lo último en un susurro al oído de la chica.

- Suena bien, pero mejor no le diré, quizás pueda sacarle información.-dijo Amelia más alegre.

- Bien¿Qué tenemos a primera hora?-dijo Potter más entusiasta que como llegó.

- Mmm, Encantamientos dos horas, Amelia tienes Transformaciones también dos horas.-dijo Hermione revisando los horarios.- Está semana puedes asistir a todas las clases que desees, pero la próxima debes elegir cual de las electivas tomarás.

- Muy bien¿Dónde queda el salón de transformaciones?- preguntó Amelia.

- Te acompaño, nos vemos en clases chicos.- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie junto a la Slytherin.

- Perfecto, nos vemos luego chicos.-se despidió la morena.

Hermione la dejó en su primera clase, donde Amelia se sentó junto Draco, como en el resto de ellas, Herbología y Encantamientos. Luego vino el almuerzo y Amelia se sentó en la mesa de su casa, después tendrían clases de pociones con Gryffindor.

Saliendo del comedor se juntó con el trío Gryffindor y se despidió de Draco, diciéndole que lo vería en pociones.

- ¿Sigue con sus "atenciones especiales" hacia ti?-dijo Harry al ver que el rubio se alejaba.

- No sigas con el tema Harry, no quiero volver a explicarte que no me metería con él.-dijo Amelia harta con los celos del moreno.

- Perdón, es que me saca de mis casillas, jamás es tan amable con nadie.-dijo Harry.

- Será porque le gusto, y no sigas calentándote la cabeza con estupideces¿quieres?-dijo la morena caminando a su lado.

- ¿Te sientas conmigo Amelia?- dijo Hermione para que no siguieran discutiendo.

- Claro, elige tú el lugar.-dijo Amelia adelantándose con la castaña al entrar en el salón de Pociones.

Cuando ya todos tomaron asiento, se abrió la puerta y entró Severus Snape diciendo:

- Buenas tardes alumnos de séptimo, veo que tenemos una alumna nueva, bienvenida a la clase de pociones y la casa de Slytherin señorita Black.-mirando a Amelia.

- Gracias profesor.-dijo la chica siguiendo la mirada de Snape.

- El resto son los mismos ¿verdad?, el famoso Potter, la insoportable Granger y muchos otros personajes.-dijo despectivamente el profesor de pociones. Mientras todos los Slytherin, excepto Amelia, reían con la ocurrencia de Snape.- Bien este año quiero que hagan parejas para la preparación del Veritaserum, que comenzaremos la siguiente clase. Hoy veremos los efectos de una poción simple para empezar, Potter venga acá y tómese el contenido de este frasco.

Así hizo Harry y comenzó a rascarse el brazo

-Como pueden ver, esta poción produce una comezón en distintas partes del cuerpo, hasta hacerse generalizada.-dijo mirando a Harry con una sonrisa. Amelia levantó la mano y Hermione también.

- ¿Si, sabelotodo?- dijo el hombre despectivamente.

- ¿Cuánto dura el efecto de la poción?- preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- Depende de la concentración, pero la que ha tomado el señor Potter debería tener un efecto de alrededor de una media hora.-dijo Snape sin inmutarse.- Ahora usted señorita Black.

- ¿Tiene algún antídoto?- preguntó Amelia también preocupada por Harry, ya que lo veía bastante desesperado rascándose por todas partes y sólo habían pasado un par de minutos desde que se que había tomado la poción.

- Sí, pero prefiero esperar un rato más para dárselo al señor Potter si eso es lo que le preocupa.-dijo Snape mirando nuevamente a Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Esta poción en concentraciones más altas puede causar locura en la persona luego de horas de desesperación por tratar de calmar la comezón, puede ser utilizada para torturar personas. Así como otras pociones que también producen desesperación por otro medios, muy utilizadas en tiempos antiguos para torturar rehenes o prisioneros. Ahora como sabrán hay métodos más rápidos y dolorosos para producir la locura y desesperación en la víctima. ¿Molesta señor Potter?- preguntó irónicamente Snape.

- Como no se imagina.- fue todo lo que pudo responder Harry en su desesperación por calmar las incontrolables comezones por todo el cuerpo. Todos los Slytherin echaron a reír a carcajadas menos Amelia.

- Señor, creo que ya hemos entendido sus efectos, podría darle el antídoto a Harry.-dijo Hermione preocupada por su amigo.

- Aún no Granger, veamos como evoluciona.-dijo Snape mirando con satisfacción a Harry completamente desesperado. Mientras los Slytherin gritaban cosas como "¿Qué te pica Potter?" o "¡Merlín, Potter que te estás rascando!".

- Se lo ruego señor.-dijo Hermione también desesperándose.

- Aún no, le he dicho, usted si que es insoportable.-dijo Snape mirándola con desprecio. Todo el sector Slytherin estaba disfrutando enormemente de la desesperada forma en que Harry se movía tratando de apaciguar los efectos de la poción.

- Deténgase de inmediato profesor Snape, esto es inaceptable.-dijo esta vez Amelia.

- ¿También quiere defender al pobre Potter?-dijo riéndose el profesor de pociones.

- No puedo creer que humille así a un estudiante, deténgase ahora…profesor.-dijo Amelia perdiendo la paciencia, poniéndose de pie y sacando su varita, además casi olvidando decir profesor al dirigirse a Snape. Hermione se puso en alerta, ya que Amelia se estaba alterando y podía desmayarse como la última vez.

- Está bien, guarde esa varita señorita Black, Potter tómese este frasco y vaya sentarse.-dijo Severus Snape entregándole un frasco de vidrio a Harry.

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Hermione a Amelia que volvía a sentarse.

- Sí, no te preocupes, pude manejar mi ira.-dijo Amelia mirando a Harry. Ahora el moreno la miraba y la chica pudo leer de sus labios un "estoy bien", que también pudo ver Hermione.

- Señorita Black debe quedarse cuando termine la clase, deseo hablar con usted… ¿Alguna otra consulta respecto a la poción?-preguntó mirando a toda la clase y como nadie respondió continuó.-Ahora saquen su libro de pociones y copien la página doscientos cincuenta y uno, para mayor información sobre pociones para torturar. Quiero una redacción de un pergamino y medio sobre la poción que hemos estudiado más otras con la misma finalidad.-luego de un rato volvió a hablar.

- Ha terminado la clase, quiero que vengan en parejas a decirme los nombres de su compañero para el proyecto del Veritaserum, le recuerdo señorita Black que deseo hablar con usted cuando se retire el resto de la clase.-dijo Snape mirándola de reojo.

- Sí, profesor.-dijo Amelia exagerando la pronunciación de la palabra "profesor".

Todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a entregarle los nombres de las parejas a Snape, quien anotaba en un pergamino. Cuando llegó el turno de Hermione con Amelia, que había decidido trabajar juntas dejando a Harry con Ron para no levantar sospechas, Snape les dijo:

- Granger y Black, interesante pareja.-dijo sin mirarlas.

- Te espero afuera.-dijo la castaña dejando a Amelia sola con el profesor de pociones.

- Bien.-le respondió la morena esperando que ella dejara el salón para hablarle a Snape.

-¿Por qué defendió a Potter?-preguntó intrigado el hombre.

- Porque creo que es un acto inaceptable de parte de un profesor, jamás he visto uno que humille a sus alumnos y menos que los torture.-dijo la Slytherin ofendida.

- ¿Alguna otra razón que justifique su defensa?- dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Ninguna, señor.-respondió firme la morena.

- Perfecto, espero que no vuelva a levantarme la voz en otra clase o la próxima vez tendré que castigarla.-dijo Snape advirtiéndole.

- Si señor¿ya puedo irme?-preguntó la chica que no deseaba seguir hablando con el profesor de pociones.

- Sí, y espero que se destaque en mi clase, según sus archivos tiene excelentes calificaciones en mi especialidad.-dijo el hombre mientras la chica se alejaba.

- Por supuesto, se debe a que he tenido excelentes profesores de pociones.-dijo la chica mirándolo mientras caminaba a la salida del salón. Hermione la esperaba afuera.

- ¿Te castigó?-dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar con la chica de Slytherin.

- No, pero me advirtió que lo haría si volvía a subirle la voz en clases.-dijo Amelia más despreocupada por el tema.

- Que extraño, viniendo de él, lo más normal es que te hubiese castigado.-dijo Hermione intrigada por la forma de actuar de Snape.

- Quizás no lo hizo porque soy Slytherin y bueno también porque soy nueva.-dijo la morena.

- Si puede ser.-respondió la Gryffindor.

- ¿Dónde está Harry?-pregunto Amelia preocupada.

- Se fue a enfermería con Ron para que lo revisaran, les dije que te esperaría para ir allá.-respondió Hermione.

Llegaron a la enfermería y Harry estaba recostado, esperando que Madame Pomfrey le diera una poción para controlar el ardor que le había quedado en la piel luego de rascarse tanto. Las chicas esperaron junto a Ron que Harry fuera atendido y cuando pudo irse, Amelia dijo:

- Me alegra que estés bien.-caminado al lado de su novio.

- ¿Te castigó?-preguntó el moreno.

- No, dijo que si volvía a subirle la voz lo haría, creo que fue benevolente porque soy una Slytherin y también porque soy nueva.-dijo aclarándole la situación a su novio secreto.

- Pero aún así es extraño que no te haya castigado, él nunca es benevolente con nadie, aunque a veces hace excepciones con los de su casa.-respondió Harry bastante sorprendido por el comportamiento de Snape.

- ¿Participarán en lo de la brigada?- preguntó Amelia a los gryffindors.

- Sí, nos íbamos a inscribir esta tarde en la sala común¿Tú lo harás?-respondió Hermione.

-Sí, también pensaba hacerlo esta tarde, cuando Draco me explicara los puestos disponibles y cuando serán las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.-dijo Amelia como si fuera algo con poca importancia.

- Que extraño que se disponga a hablarte de eso, él es el buscador y capitán de Slytherin, me encantaría ver su rostro si le arrebatas el puesto.-dijo Harry.

- No lo sé, dijo que no le gustaba tanto el puesto de buscador, dijo que tenía intenciones de postular a cazador y buscar un nuevo buscador.-dijo Amelia.

- ¿Le dijiste que te interesaba el puesto o lo dijo sin saber eso?-pregunto esta vez la castaña.

- No le he dicho a que puesto postularé, quizás se cansó de Harry.-dijo Amelia.

- Claro, si Harry es el mejor buscador que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo y ahora es nuestro capitán¿Cuándo serán las pruebas?-respondió Ron.

- El domingo a las cuatro de la tarde, eso me dijo McGonagall porque el campo estaría ocupado antes. Pero armaremos un equipo invencible este año.- dijo el moreno jactándose.

- Eso lo veremos cuando sea la buscadora de Slytherin.-dijo divertida la morena.

- Así será señorita Black.-respondió Harry desafiándola con la mirada pero jugando a la vez.

Allí todos rieron y siguieron caminando hacia los terrenos del lago antes que fueran las seis y tuvieran que entrar.

- Es precioso este lugar.-comentó Amelia, sentada junto a Harry.

- Sí, es muy tranquilo también.- respondió Harry tomando lentamente la mano de su novia que al ver su acción miro a todos lados para luego voltearse y besarlo en los labios, algo que a Harry le encantó ya que no lo hacían desde antes de venir a Hogwarts, por su lado Ron abrazaba a Hermione por la espalda y ella sonreía al ver a Harry con Amelia. A Ron no le gustaba la pareja así que prefirió besar a su novia y ella respondió gustosa.

La Slytherin con el Gryffindor terminaron el beso y se encontraron con el pelirrojo y la castaña en medio de uno apasionado, Harry por alguna razón tomó la cara de su novia y volvió a besarla con tanto ímpetu como la pareja de gryffindors. Siguieron así hasta ser interrumpidos por una voz dulce que decía:

-Así que aquí pasan el tiempo el trío Gryffindor y la chica nueva.-entre risas, todo se volvieron para ver el rostro sonriente de Luna Lovegood, algunos palidecieron y otro se pusieron tan rojos como el cabello de los Weasley.

- ¡Luna!-dijeron los presentes.

- Ese es mi nombre¿Algún problema con él?-respondió la chica todavía riéndose por la situación de sus amigos y la Slytherin.

- Luna por favor no le digas a nadie lo que has visto entre Amelia y yo.-rogó Harry.

- Así que era secreto, está bien no diré nada pero debo suponer que esto viene desde el verano.-dijo la rubia sentándose junto a las dos parejas.

-Sí, espero que seas discreta.-dijo esta vez Amelia.

- Lo seré Amelia.-respondió la Ravenclaw.- chicos ya son las seis debemos entrar, yo sólo paseaba los últimos minutos y de repente los vi, creo que fue mejor que yo los viera y no otra persona.- acotó la rubia.

- Sí vamos- respondieron el resto.

Amelia dejó a los chicos que se dirigían a su sala común y ella se fue a la suya, allí se encontró con Draco Malfoy y sus amigos que reían mientras hacían bromas sobre alguien de Gryffindor, el rubio se puso de pie en cuanto ella llegó y le dijo cambiando su semblante:

- Hola¿oye tienes tiempo para que te explique lo del quidditch?-pasando la mano por su rubia cabellera.

- Sí, claro.- respondió la morena tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero de la sala.

- Goyle, ve y siéntate en otro sitio.-ordenó el rubio para sentarse junto a la chica.

- ¿Qué puestos estarán disponibles en el equipo?-preguntó Amelia ignorando las protestas de Goyle.

- El de guardián y puede ser uno de cazador o buscador, porque si encuentro un buen buscador me quedaré como cazador, ya que como capitán prefiero ver el juego de cerca.-dijo el Slytherin.

- ¿Ellos también son del equipo?-preguntó Amelia refiriéndose a Crabbe y Goyle.

- Sí, son los golpeadores¿A qué puesto te gustaría postular?-respondió sin darle importancia a la posición de sus amigos en el equipo e intrigado por la respuesta de la morena.

- Al de buscador, es la en la mejor posición en que juego y además tú quieres dejar ese puesto.-respondió satisfecha la chica Black.

- Genial, espero que seas la mejor en la prueba del próximo domingo.-dijo Malfoy.

- ¿A qué hora será?- preguntó Amelia.

- A las dos de la tarde, la prueba durará cerca de dos horas, los Gryffindor pidieron el campo para las cuatro.-dijo el chico de ojos grises.

- Ah, genial, podremos ver los nuevos refuerzos de ellos, sé que son nuestros mejores rivales, sobretodo por Harry Potter.-dijo la morena.

- Así espero quizás contigo en el equipo lo vencemos sin problemas.-respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa.

- Eso espero¿vamos a cenar?-preguntó la chica.

- Claro.-dijo Draco embobado por la sonrisa que le dedicó Amelia.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, Amelia sólo cruzó miradas con los gryffindors y tomó asiento en la mesa de su casa, junto a Draco. Ya cuando terminaba la cena, Harry le pidió en voz baja a Hermione que le dijera a Amelia que la esperaba en la torre de astronomía, porque necesitaba hablar con ella. Entonces cuando la castaña terminó de cenar se puso de pie, caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin recibiendo varias miradas de desprecio por parte de los estudiantes de esa casa. Se acerco a Amelia y le dijo al oído:

- El chico con el que soñabas quiere verte en la torre de astronomía luego de la cena, yo tengo ronda allí y puedo cubrirlos un rato, pero deben tener cuidado estaré con un prefecto de Ravenclaw.- luego la castaña se retiró.

- Gracias.- le dijo Amelia mientras Hermione volvía a su mesa.

- ¿Te llevas bien con Granger?- preguntó Malfoy.

- Sí, es simpática y tenemos muchas cosas en común.-respondió la morena.

- ¿Y cómo te llevas con Potter?- volvió a cuestionar el rubio.

- Bien, es agradable, "_A decir verdad me llevo más que bien con él…supieras, te mueres Draco"_- respondió y luego dijo Amelia en su mente, con una sonrisa.

- Si con Granger te digo que tengas cuidado, más deberías con Potter.-advirtió Draco.

- Lo tendré presente, ahora debo irme, nos vemos mañana.-dijo Amelia besando la mejilla de Draco que sonrió al gesto de la morena.

La Slytherin se dirigió a la salida mirando significativamente a Harry para que la siguiera, éste se puso de pie y salió del comedor tras ella, pero sin que nadie notara sus miradas.

- Hermione me dijo que tuviéramos cuidado porque le tocaba hacer la ronda con un Ravenclaw.- dijo la morena mirando a todos lados en cuanto Harry la alcanzó.

- Sí, a mi me dijo lo mismo, sube a la torre, yo voy a buscar algo al dormitorio y te veo arriba.-le dijo Harry besándola en la mejilla como despedida.

Amelia subió tranquilamente hasta la torre de astronomía, que por suerte estaba vacía. No había pasado más de un par de minutos y llegó Harry con algo que parecía una manta, entonces Amelia la miró detenidamente pero antes que ella dijera algo, el moreno le comentó:  
- Es una capa de invisibilidad, por si el prefecto que acompaña a Hermione es curioso.-sonriendo.

- Ah, ya veo¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?- preguntó Amelia jugando con la punta de la corbata de Harry.

- No doy más Amelia, necesito saber que pretendes con Malfoy, no soporto que le sigas el juego del coqueteo.-dijo Harry celoso y mirando a un punto en el vacío.

- Sé que es un mortífago y si lo tengo comiendo de mi mano puedo sacarle información valiosa para lo de los Horrocuxes.-dijo Amelia tomándole la barbilla para que la mirara.

- ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?-preguntó sorprendido el moreno.

- Tío Albus me lo explicó, y creo que debería empezar a darte información, te comenté que mi padre es un mortífago, bueno él dejó sellada una bóveda en Gringotts y la única que puede abrirla soy yo y él. Con tío Albus sabemos que uno de los horrocruxes está allí, la última vez que entramos lo vimos, al parecer mi padre no visita la bóveda hace años y no sabe que yo estoy viva. Dentro de ella está la copa de Hufflepuff, no he vuelto a entrar en la bóveda desde antes de la muerte de tío Albus, en un escrito que me dejó supe que debía buscarte para sacar eso de allí.

- Wow, siempre supe que serías de ayuda, deberíamos destruirlo lo antes posible. Con Ron y Hermione no hemos podido salir a buscar nada, la orden del fénix nos tenía demasiado restringidos, ahora estando en Hogwarts tenemos un poco más de libertades, Hermione tiene algunas suposiciones sobre lugares de Hogwarts que visitar porque creemos que hay un Horrocrux aquí.- dijo Harry abrazando a Amelia, ya que le estaba quitando un poco de peso de encima.

-Será difícil sacarlo de allí, está cubierta por una especie de aura negra, según lo que pude estudiar respecto a eso es magia muy antigua que Voldemort maneja bastante bien, la copa está sobre un montículo de piedra con inscripciones a los lados. Mi visita con tío Albus fue bastante rápida y no pudimos volver a destruirlo, murió antes de la fecha acordada para ir de nuevo.-dijo Amelia bajando la vista.

- Yo también lo quería bastante, lamento mucho su muerte.-dijo Harry tomando suavemente su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos mientras seguían abrazados.

- Si, fue algo muy duro para mí, él era lo más cercano a un padre que tuve, más bien entre él y mi guardián han sido mi familia.-dijo Amelia mientras caía una solitaria lágrima desde sus verdes ojos.

- Sé lo que se siente, tú sabes yo perdí a mi padrino, y mis padres murieron hace mucho.-dijo Harry tratando de comprender lo que sentía su novia.

-Sí, gracias, eres tan tierno conmigo.-dijo Amelia tomando su rostro y besándolo, pero aquel beso fue interrumpido por la voz de Hermione que se escuchaba a pocos pasos.

- Anthony, espera.-pero la castaña no pudo evitar que el prefecto entrara a torre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota de la autora:

Repito espero que les haya gustado, personalmente me gusta más el siguiente cap y el cap 14 tiene su cuota hot!, que siempre me gustan.

Estoy en Santiago todavía, a 2000 kilometros de mi hogar así que aún tengo problemas de internet, el miercoles de la próxima semana me voy de viaje a Buenos Aires por lo que no subiré capítulo hasta volver a Santiago, es decir podría ser el 3 o 4 de Febrero. Vuelvo a mi casa el 5 de Feb. Y volveremos a la normalidad de subir cada dos o tres días, para los que les gusta leer rápido como a mí.

Por lo tanto espero que me insentiven y me hagan un pequeño regalito u obsequio dejando un lindo o crítico, como quieran, pero **REVIEW** al fín.

Gracias,

Bye,

Varelia Ashtray Girl


	13. Un Patronus

**Nota de Autora:**

Hola! por fin en mi casa, ahora podré estar más tranquila, espero que ahora que subiré más seguido también me dejen más **reviews**, así me motivo a seguir.

Si a alguien le interesa me fue genial en mis vacaciones y si alguien tiene la oportunidad de ir a Buenos Aires, recomendable de todas maneras, en caso de que algun argentino lea esto, de verdad les agradezco lo amables que fueron porque hasta el que vendìa chicles era simpático y para que decir lo buenos que estaban los argentinos(baba).

Una pequeña aclaración con respecto al capítulo anterior, siento que la escena de la clase de pociones se haya parecido a la de "Pegado a Ti" de "Rakaomi", pero era necesario para parte de la historia y yo creo que era clave para descubrir cosas, con respecto a que apuntara con la varita y todo eso, es lo que haría cualquier mago al exasperarse o no?, lamento que sea muy similar al momento en que Hermione hace eso en "Pegado a ti". Para evitarme problemas me disculpo con Marta (Rakaomi) por si se sintió afectada. En los siguientes capítulos entenderán la reacción de Amelia y obviamente su trato con Snape.

Por último para no seguir alargando la nota de autora le quiero agradecer a toda la gente que lee este fic y espero que sigan dejando review, cualquier consulta sobre algo que no hayan entendido de lo ya publicado o de este capítulo dejar review o comunicarse directamente a mi correo que esta en esta página pero aún asi se los pondré :

slytherin (guión bajo) hbp (arroba) hotmail(punto) com

debo ponerlo así porque la página no me respeta la escritura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13.- Un Patronus **

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione?- preguntó extrañado Anthony Goldstein.

-Mm, no nada.-dijo la castaña al mirar a su alrededor y no encontrar rastro de sus amigos.

- Estaré en las escaleras ¿te quedas o me acompañas?-dijo el Ravenclaw.

- Bajaré en un instante, voy a revisar algo y voy de inmediato.-dijo Hermione para quedarse aparentemente a solas.

- Bien, estaré allí si me necesitas.-dijo amablemente Anthony saliendo de la torre.

- Chicos¿están aquí?-preguntó temerosa la Gryffindor.

- Sí- dijo Harry quitándose de encima la capa para aparecer junto a su novia.

- Por un momento pensé que Anthony los encontraría.-dijo la castaña en voz baja acercándose a la pareja.

- Te escuchamos cuando trataste de impedir que entrara.-respondió Amelia también en voz baja.

- Salgan de aquí mejor y tengan cuidado Anthony está en las escaleras.-les advirtió la castaña.

- Es un poco complicado llevarte bajo la capa sin que noten algo extraño.-le dijo Harry a la morena.

- No lo creo, observa.-dijo Amelia alejándose un poco del moreno para tomar la forma de una serpiente blanca.

- Eres animago¿Cuántas sorpresas más tienes guardadas?-dijo Harry muy sorprendido.

- Así saliste de la Madriguera ¿verdad?-dijo la castaña concluyendo sus suposiciones.

El Gryffindor tomó a su novia, se despidió de Hermione y se puso la capa para salir de la torre pasando sigilosamente junto al prefecto de Ravenclaw.

Al llegar a un sitio seguro, Harry se sacó la capa y bajó a Amelia, ella tomó nuevamente su forma humana y le dijo:

- Gracias por cargarme, ahora vete a tu sala, bajaré a las mazmorras como serpiente, te veo mañana en el desayuno.-despidiéndose y luego besándolo fugazmente para tomar nuevamente su forma animal, mientras Harry volvía a ponerse la capa y seguía bajando escaleras al igual que Amelia.

Cuando la Slytherin llegó a su sala común, le pidió una pluma a Draco Malfoy, que estaba allí haciendo sus deberes de pociones, para poner su nombre en la lista de inscripciones para la brigada de seguridad. Se acercó al panel de publicaciones con la pluma entintada y escribió su nombre cuidadosamente en la línea de inscripciones. Al terminar le devolvió la pluma al rubio, fue a buscar sus libros y pergaminos para escribir el mismo trabajo que hacía Draco.

Malfoy le indicó como le gustaban los escritos a Snape y ella terminó rápidamente el trabajo casi al mismo tiempo que su compañero de casa. Se despidieron y se fueron a la cama ya que era bastante tarde.

A la mañana siguiente Amelia despertó con el tiempo justo para tomar un baño e irse a desayunar, en el comedor se encontró con Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor, estaba solo y pensativo. La morena se acercó al chico y se sentó frente a él, no dijo nada hasta que Harry levantó la mirada y la vio frente a él, entonces la Slytherin dijo:

-Buenos días¿Por qué tan pensativo mi querido Potter?-mirándolo detenidamente como si así lograra leer su mente.

- Por nada, sólo recordaba alguna de las cosas que me dijiste ayer, aún tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte.-dijo respondiendo esa mirada profunda.

- Tengo tiempo mientras desayuno, además no hay nadie cerca.-dijo Amelia.

- Bien¿Sabes cómo atravesar esa aura negra de la que me hablaste ayer?-preguntó el moreno.

- No, pero tengo una ligera idea de que se soluciona leyendo las inscripciones que había en la piedra, creo que eran letras celtas, sé un poco de esa escritura pero llevaría un libro para no cometer errores.-respondió la ojiverde.

- Genial, hablaré con Ron y Hermione para informarles sobres todo lo que me has hablado y cuando podamos organizaremos nuestra "excursión"- dijo muy convencido el Gryffindor.

- Me alegro que te sirva como ayuda.-dijo la morena sonriéndole.

- A mí también.-devolviéndole el gesto.

- Debo irme a clase, te veo luego en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-dijo Amelia poniéndose de pie al terminar de desayunar junto a su novio.

- Adiós.-respondió Harry.

Así pasó la mañana hasta que llegó la clase de DCAO y Amelia llegaba con Draco, por otro lado llegaban el trío Gryffindor. Draco abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Amelia, luego entró dedicándole una mirada de desprecio a Harry. Todos se habían sentado cuando entró la profesora Tonks.

- Buenos días chicos de séptimo, bienvenido a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks y como sabrán soy Auror.- dijo Tonks al entrar al salón.- Como se imaginarán prefiero trabajar prácticamente y no en forma teórica ya que en el momento que los ataquen no les servirán sus libros sino su habilidad con la varita.-advirtió la profesora de DCAO.

- Les informo que el lunes a las cinco de la tarde serán los duelos de las personas que se hayan inscrito para la brigada de seguridad, también tengo otra novedad al respecto, la profesora McGonagall está habilitando una torre para que se trasladen los ocho seleccionados y convivan lo suficiente para formar un buen grupo.-dijo sacándose la capa y dejándola en el respaldo de su silla.- Bien, hoy comenzaremos con un encantamiento protector bastante difícil, pero me conformaré con que logren lo básico, lo practicaremos durante varias clases hasta que logren aunque sea hacer un aura del encantamiento Patronus. Pónganse de pie, si quieren dejan sus capas de lado y comenzaremos a practicar. Todos frente a sus puestos.-dijo mientras los pupitres se alejaban hasta los costados del salón.

- Para realizar el encantamiento deben pensar en un recuerdo feliz, el más feliz que tengan deben embargarse con el sentimiento y luego decir ¡Expecto Patronum!- dijo la profesora mientras de su varita salía un lobo.- Veamos señor Potter inténtelo.-volvió a decir mientras sonreía porque sabía que Harry era capaz de hacer un Patronus corpóreo.

- ¡Expecto Patronum!-dijo Harry y de su varita salió el ya conocido ciervo.

- Excelente, cinco puntos para Gryffindor, bueno yo no espero que todos logren un patronus corpóreo pero si lo logran sería mejor.-dijo satisfecha por el encantamiento de Harry.

- Señorita Granger podría mostrarnos lo que puede hacer.-dijo la profesora mirando a Hermione.

- ¡Expecto Patronum!- dijo Hermione y de su varita salió una nutria.

- Perfecto, cinco puntos para Gryffindor, veamos señor Malfoy que puede hacer usted.-dijo mirando al slytherin.

- ¡Expecto Patronum!- dijo Draco pero sólo logró un aura.

- Quizás deba buscar un recuerdo más feliz.- le aconsejó la profesora al rubio.

Así siguieron probando con cada alumno, pero sólo Harry y Hermione lograron un patronus corpóreo hasta que llegaron a Amelia.

- Usted es la alumna nueva, veamos que puede hacer alguien que no fue educada en Hogwarts.-dijo mirando a la morena.

- Muy bien¡Expecto Patronum!- dijo la morena para dejar salir de su oscura varita una serpiente.

- Excelente, cinco puntos para Slytherin, veo que fue bien entrenada¿Sabe enviar mensajes a través de su patronus?-preguntó la profesora.

- Sí, ven acá.-dijo llamando a la serpiente que ahora la miraba.- _He tenido excelentes profesores por eso manejo este tipo de magia.-_le dijo en un susurro a su serpiente para que esta fuera hasta donde la profesora y dijera esa frase.

- Genial, otros cinco puntos para Slytherin, un momento ¿Cómo hace eso?-dijo Tonks observando que la serpiente se disipaba para formar un fénix.

- No... no lo sé, últimamente me ocurre.-dijo la chica un poco nerviosa. El fénix ahora volaba por el salón.

- ¿Puede cambiarlo a otra criatura?- preguntó sorprendida la profesora de DCAO.

- No es voluntario y sólo cambia entre esas dos criaturas en este último tiempo.-respondió la chica antes de que el fénix ahora se transformara en una cierva.

- ¿Quiso decir tres criaturas?- volvió a cuestionar Tonks.

- No... no sabía que cambiara a eso¿Qué es?- dijo Amelia mirando detenidamente a su patronus.

- Una cierva.-respondió Hermione, y en cuanto Amelia escuchó eso ahogó un grito y tragó saliva.

- Es idéntico al de Potter pero en versión femenina.-dijo Malfoy. Pero en cuanto el chico dijo eso el patronus volvió a ser una serpiente. Luego Amelia hizo que desapareciera.

- Como pueden ver el patronus de una persona puede cambiar de forma, generalmente no ocurre, pero en esos casos normalmente cambia en una sola figura por cambios anímicos en la persona como la muerte de un ser querido o algo de esa magnitud que nos lleve a cambiar nuestras emociones, pero un factor decisivo para que el patronus cambie es que su dueño tampoco esté cómodo con su forma original.-dijo Tonks explicando la posible razón del cambio de forma.- Aunque existen algunos magos de grandes poderes que pueden hacer que su patronus cambie de acuerdo a sus sentimientos por lo que pueden tomar la forma del animal que más los represente o la del ser amado, como también la del animal solicitado, por ejemplo si se está volando mientras se conjura puede que tome la forma de un ave pero no hay registros en Europa de magos tan poderosos en la actualidad, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore era capaz de cambiar su patronus, así que me sorprende que la señorita Black sea capaz de cambiar su patronus entre tres criaturas.- dijo la profesora.

- Tenía entendido que cuando el mago está muy conectado a sus sentimientos y por ejemplo se enamora el patronus puede cambiar.-dijo Hermione complementando la información de la profesora y poniendo sin querer en aprietos a Amelia.

- Así es, la señorita Black debe estar bastante confundida como para que cambie tanto su patronus, pero como dije anteriormente debe ser un mago muy poderoso para que cambie tanto de forma, de lo contrario sólo cambia a una criatura en particular y no vuelve a transformarse en otra que no sea la original- dijo riendo un poco la profesora.

- Recuerdo que esto me ocurrió hace como dos años atrás por primera vez, pero cambiaba entre la serpiente y un halcón.-dijo Amelia comentando su experiencia.

- ¿Conocía en ese entonces alguien que tuviera como patronus a un halcón?-preguntó Tonks.

- Sí, el novio que tenía en ese entonces tiene un halcón como patronus.-respondió Amelia avergonzada.

- Entonces uno de esas criaturas podría ser de alguien muy querido, pero aún así me sorprende que cambie tanto.-dijo Tonks analizando lo dicho por la morena.

- Yo supongo lo mismo y también me extraño que cambiara a la cierva, últimamente cambiaba sólo entre la serpiente y el fénix.-dijo Amelia aún nerviosa.

- ¿Nos podría mostrar nuevamente su patronus?-pidió la profesora.

- Sí¡Expecto Patronum!- dijo Amelia para dejar salir de su varita la serpiente.

- Déjese llevar y recuerde a las personas que hacen que cambie su patronus, a ver si puede cambiarlo a otras criaturas.-pidió nuevamente la profesora. A los pocos segundos la serpiente se transformó en un fénix.

- ¿Sabe quién es el fénix?-preguntó Nymphadora.

- Sí, pero preferiría dejarlo en reserva.-dijo la morena pensando en su tío Albus.

- Trate de cambiarlo nuevamente, busque la cierva.-indicó la profesora de DCAO. Entonces Amelia se concentró en la persona que hacía que su patronus cambiara a la cierva y éste cambio nuevamente.

- ¿Identificó a la persona?- cuestionó Tonks.

- Sí y también preferiría mantenerla en reserva.-dijo nuevamente la slytherin mirando fugazmente a Harry que miraba muy atento los cambios del patronus de su novia secreta.

- Intente cambiarla, piense por ejemplo en sus padres.-dijo la profesora.

- Bien.-dijo Amelia y comenzó a pensar en su madre entonces se disipó nuevamente para tomar la forma de una yegua delgada que parecía muy enferma.

- ¿A quién representa esa criatura?- preguntó esta vez Malfoy sorprendido por lo maltrecha que se veía la yegua, además que parecía esfumarse a momentos.

- Pensaba en mi madre.-dijo Amelia bajando la mirada. Mientras el patronus volvía a ser una cierva.

- ¿Puede concentrase en otra persona?- preguntó Tonks.

- Espere.-dijo Amelia enfocando todos sus pensamientos en su padre, entonces el patronus se disipó, hubo una especie de niebla que comenzó a tornarse en un color oscuro para luego perder fuerza y desaparecer.

- ¿En quién pensaba que no logró mantener el patronus?- cuestionó Nymphadora.

- En mi padre, creo que desapareció porque no tengo recuerdos felices de él.- respondió la morena.

- Muchas gracias por su cooperación con la clase, otros cinco puntos para slytherin.-dijo Tonks al notar que la chica no estaba precisamente feliz por sus recuerdos pero a la vez muy impresionada con la habilidad de que tenía la chica.

- Cuando quiera aportaré a la clase.-respondió Amelia con semblante serio.

Allí terminó la clase y Amelia se fue al dormitorio de inmediato, almorzó en silencio apartada de sus compañeros y evitó la presencia de Draco, se limitó a asistir a la clase de pociones de la tarde. Allí se sentó en silencio junto a Hermione, entonces antes de que llegara Snape la castaña le habló.

- ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó la Gryffindor.

- Bien.-respondió Amelia ausente.

- ¿Segura?- volvió a cuestionar la castaña.

- En realidad no, me afectó lo de mi madre.-dijo la slytherin bajando la vista.

- Lo siento.-dijo Hermione sin saber que más responderle a su amiga.

- No te preocupes, sólo fue que quise buscar un recuerdo feliz y sólo tengo uno muy débil, por eso se esfumaba a momentos.-dijo Amelia tratando de cambiar su ánimo.

- Ah, oye ¿Te puedo preguntar dos cosas?-dijo la prefecta.

- Sí, dime.-respondió la morena poniéndole atención a su amiga.

- ¿La cierva era Harry?- preguntó en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara.

- Sí, el fénix era lógico, la serpiente es mía, la yegua era mi madre y la cierva era él.-respondió la morena un tanto avergonzada.

- ¿Y el halcón era de Thomas?-preguntó la Gryffindor.

- Sí, con él fue el primero con quien me ocurrió algo así.-respondió la slytherin.

- Siento haber dado ese ejemplo con respecto a lo de que el mago esté conectado con sus sentimientos pero era el que más encajaba.-dijo Hermione disculpándose.

- No hay problema, no creo que alguien lo notara.-dijo Amelia.

No pudieron seguir conversando porque entró Severus Snape al salón entonces debieron atender.

- Buenas tardes alumnos de séptimo, hoy comenzaremos con la preparación del veritaserum, haremos la primera etapa para dejarlo reposar durante una semana como corresponde para seguir con la segunda parte. Comiencen a trabajar con su libro, allí salen las instrucciones y les recuerdo que al final de la primera etapa debe quedar de un color verde esmeralda.- dijo Snape sentándose en su escritorio.

Amelia y Hermione comenzaron a trabajar mientras Snape se paseaba entre los calderos de los alumnos, las chicas fueron las primeras en conseguir exitosamente la primera etapa del veritaserum. Más tarde terminaron Malfoy con Pansy Parkinson y resto de las parejas, pero muchos debieron hacerlo de nuevo como Harry con Ron.

- A terminado la clase y me alegra saber que por lo menos una pareja logró un veritaserum de primera etapa en condiciones óptimas, me refiero a la señorita Black y su compañera sabelotodo, cinco puntos para Slytherin y también cinco para Gryffindor para que el señor Potter no diga que favorezco a los de mi casa.-dijo Snape al ver la cara de que ponía Harry al escuchar que estaba dando puntos a Slytherin cuando Hermione también los merecía.

Terminó la clase y cuando iban saliendo Amelia y Hermione juntas, Malfoy las interrumpió.

- Amelia ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó el rubio.

- Sí, luego nos vemos Hermione.- dijo la morena despidiéndose de su amiga.

- ¿Estás bien?, me preocupe por lo que pasó en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-dijo el chico de ojos grises mientras caminaba a las mazmorras, en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin.

- Si, me afectó recordar a mi madre.-dijo la morena apesadumbrada.

- ¿Está enferma?- preguntó Draco inocentemente.

- Podríamos decir que sí, está en un manicomnio.-dijo la chica sin mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿En un qué?-volvió a cuestionar al no entender la palabra.

- Un hospital para enfermos mentales que tienen los muggles.-dijo la chica mintiéndole nuevamente a Malfoy.

- Ah, lo siento.-dijo el rubio al entender el estado de la madre de la chica y sin saber que en realidad la mujer estaba en Azkaban.

- Un momento, dijiste que tu padre no era mago entonces tu madre debe serlo si no es imposible que estés en slytherin.-analizó el chico.

- Lo es, pero se volvió loca, comenzó a perder su magia o más bien a bloquearla y los muggles la internaron porque ella decía que era bruja, nadie la sacó de allí porque mi padre nunca la defendió ya que nunca tuvieron una relación amorosa, digamos que soy el producto de un descuido de una bruja borracha.-dijo la chica bajando la mirada, mientras entraban a la sala común donde se sentaron en los sillones de cuero negro.

- Lo siento, pero y ¿Cómo recibiste instrucción mágica?- cuestionó el slytherin.

- Me adoptó un mago que me encontró en el orfanato donde estaba luego que mi madre fuera internada, él me crió un tiempo para luego mandarme con diferentes magos alrededor del mundo hasta ahora que decidió que debía probar un año y el último aquí en Hogwarts.-respondió la chica sin mentirle pero dándole la información justa.

- ¿Vivías en un orfanato?- cuestionó preocupado el chico.

- Sí, hasta los tres años casi los cuatro, era uno del centro de Londres.-dijo la chica.

- ¿Y tu padre?- se atrevió a preguntar el rubio.

- Ese hombre jamás se ha preocupado por mí, no lo considero mi padre, ni siquiera sabe que estoy viva. Mi guardián, como llamo al hombre que me crió, se encargó de que le informarán que yo había muerto.-respondió la chica mintiendo sobre quien era su guardián.

- Entonces se lo merecía, mejor cambiemos de tema¿Quién es la persona del ciervo?- dijo poniendo en aprietos a la slytherin.

- Eso no te lo diré mi querido amigo curioso.-dijo la chica riendo para bajarle el perfil a la situación.

- Mientras no sea Potter estaré tranquilo.-dijo el chico bromeando sin saber que daba en el clavo.

- Sabes tienes una imaginación bastante amplia Draco, mejor vamos a cenar.-dijo la chica cambiando de tema ya que se asustó al escuchar el comentario del rubio.

- Está bien.-respondió Malfoy y se fueron al gran comedor luego de esa conversación un poco extraña.

Luego de cenar se fueron a la cama, Amelia ya estaba un poco más relajada y durmió bastante bien.

Pronto llegó el fin de semana, los chicos aún no podían hablar sobre los horrocruxes, era difícil hacerlo, entre los curiosos y la compañía constante de Amelia, Draco Malfoy. El día sábado fue aún más difícil, Malfoy se empeño en evitar que Amelia se acercara a Hermione, pero lograron cruzar un sólo un par de palabras y la castaña le pudo decir a la slytherin que estaba al tanto de todo lo que sabía Harry y que buscaría información sobre el aura para asegurarse de cometer lo menos errores posibles al entrar en la bóveda. Esa noche, Amelia se fue temprano a la cama ya que al día siguiente serían las pruebas de quidditch y quería entrar a como diera lugar al equipo de slytherin.

Harry y Ron también se fueron temprano a dormir porque debían estar descansados para defender sus puestos y también seleccionar a los nuevos. Hermione se quedó leyendo un libro sobre escudos mágicos pero no encontró nada que le sirviera realmente para atravesar el aura negra que cubría la copa de Hufflepuff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de Autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado y en ese caso me dejan un **REVIEW**o en caso contrario también, porque como bien sabrán me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Estoy escribiendo un fic H/Hr, ya llevo cinco capítulos y no creo que vaya a tener más de ocho. No tiene título aún pero les adelantaré el nombre del primer cap " Te amo desde...no lo sé pero desde hace mucho". Les adelanto que cada capítulo vendrá con una canción recomendada para que aparte de conocer mi imaginación conozcan mis gustos musicales y espero se emocionen más con las canciones de fondo. Intentaré que sean tanto en inglés como en español, considero que con las inglés uno se concentra más y puedes dejar pasar palabras en cambio con las en español se te va mezclando con la lectura si estas distraido(a).

Dejen review y pasenlo bien los que estan de vacaciones como yo o si no lo estan disfruten los fines de semana y su tiempo libre.

Suerte en la escuela o trabajos (ahí verán ustedes donde encajan).

Gracias por estar ahí

Bye

Varelia Ashtray Girl


	14. ¿Problemas de Pareja?

**_8 de Febrero del 2008 Varelia Ashtray Girl_**

**Nota de Autora:**

Bueno como prometí estoy actualizando (updateando como dice mi asistente consejero personal) más seguido debido a que estoy en mi casa en Iquique, Chile. Este capítulo es uno donde se revela uno de los secretos que he mantenido durante todo lo que lleva el fic, y también como dice el título comienzan y terminan algunos problemas de pareja, pero no quiero adelantar.

Quiero advertirles que el capítulo tiene una escena "subida de tono" o simplemente hot! como les digo yo, aunque no hay sexo explicito hay descripciones un tanto detalladas como suelo escribir (el que haya leido mi historia "Without You I'm Nothing" sabra de que hablo). No cambio el rate porque no lo estimo necesario por la misma razón, no hay sexo explicito y también porque repito lo considero innecesario porque incluso yo tengo 15 años, es decir en caso de cambiar el rate no debería leerlo ni yo(¬¬).

No los aburro más con mis explicaciones y les dejo leer uno de mis cap favoritos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14.- ¿Problemas de pareja?**

Amelia despertó temprano y fue a tomar desayuno, allí se encontró con Hermione por lo tanto se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor para conversar mientras desayunaban.

-¿Encontraste algo en el libro que me mencionaste anoche?-preguntó la morena a la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

- No, sólo decía que esos escudos son casi impenetrables, la única forma de desactivarlos es con instrucciones explícitas del mago o bruja que lo creó.-respondió la castaña.

- Eso nos sigue llevando a las inscripciones celtas que hay en la piedra.-dijo Amelia.

- Entonces es difícil que podamos hacer algo sin leer esas inscripciones.-concluyó Hermione.

-Así es, tengo que dejarte necesito ir hacer algunos deberes y terminarlos antes del almuerzo, luego tengo la prueba de quidditch, puede que me quede luego a ver la prueba de Gryffindor.-dijo la slytherin poniéndose de pie.

- Yo también estaré en la prueba, nos vemos allá.-dijo la castaña.

- Adiós.-respondió la morena.

- Hasta luego.-dijo Hermione.

Amelia terminó sus deberes a tiempo y fue a almorzar, se sentó en la mesa de su casa junto a Draco Malfoy y luego de acabar de comer se dirigieron a la sala común para buscar los implementos necesarios para la prueba de quidditch.

Cuando llegaron al estadio faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada, se pusieron a conversar mientras llegaba el resto del equipo.

- Bien, este año están disponibles un puesto de guardián y uno de cazador o buscador, eso depende de que tan buenos sean los postulantes. Comenzaremos por el puesto de guardián.-dijo Draco elevándose, lo siguieron todos los postulantes incluida Amelia.

El puesto de Guardián quedó para un chico de quinto año que era bastante bueno. Luego se hicieron las pruebas de cazador pero ninguno de los postulantes era mejor que Malfoy con la quaffle, hasta que llegó la hora de probar para buscador. Ninguno de los postulantes lograba alcanzar la snitch, todos estaban a una considerable altura bastante desorientados, entonces Malfoy y Amelia la vieron para comenzar una carrera digna de mundial de quidditch, iban casi a la par tras ella, Draco comenzó descender rápidamente pero en un movimiento brusco Amelia bajó en picada y cogió la bola dorada sin tener problemas. Malfoy quedó sorprendido por la habilidad de la chica e informó a su equipo que tenía una nueva buscadora y que él sería el cazador que faltaba. Ya todos se retiraban, Amelia se estaba tomando las medidas para enviar un pergamino con ellas a la tienda donde vendían los equipos cuando llegó el equipo de Gryffindor.

- Aún no son las cuatro Potter, la cancha es nuestra todavía, saca a tu tropa de aquí.-dijo Malfoy desafiándolo con la mirada.

- Pero si no la están usando¿podrías prestarnos el equipo para calentar?-dijo Harry conteniendo su enojo.

- Draco, tiene razón no los estamos usando, déjalo perder el tiempo en formar su equipo, de todas maneras perderán.-dijo Amelia burlonamente.

- Jaja, tiene razón que más da que estén más tiempo, seguro le ganas a Potter, eres mejor que yo.-dijo Malfoy mirando a Amelia.

- ¿Ya no eres el buscador, hurón?-preguntó Ron que salía de detrás de Harry.

- Prefiero humillarte a ti Weasley y dejarle el placer de vencer a Potter a mi amiga Amelia.-dijo el rubio pasando su brazo por los hombros de la slytherin, algo que hizo que Harry comenzara a perder la paciencia.

- Nueva buscardora, ya veremos que tan buena eres.-dijo Harry mirando profundamente a Amelia.

- No te preocupes Potter, dejaré que te ilusiones al ver la snitch antes de cogerla.-dijo la morena jugando.

- Seré caballero y dejaré que te acerques a verla.-dijo Harry siguiendo el juego.

- Así que jugarás de cazador ahora hurón.-dijo Ginny que se incorporaba al grupo.

- Sí Weasley, quizás deje que toques la quaffle.-dijo Malfoy despectivamente.

- Como si tú fueras tan bueno como mi hermana, hurón apestoso.-dijo Ron un poco enojado.

- No vuelvas a llamarme así, comadreja.-dijo el rubio empujando al gryffindor.

- Hurón asqueroso ven aquí a ver si eres tan valiente.-dijo Ron provocándolo.

- No Ron, no te rebajes a su nivel.-dijo Hermione poniéndose frente a su novio y éste se contuvo.

- Eso Weasley, hazle caso a la sangre sucia.- dijo Malfoy riéndose, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo Harry lo había golpeado.

- No vuelvas a llamarla así.-dijo el moreno amenazándolo con la varita.

- Potter, ya son las cuatro puedes comenzar con tu prueba.-dijo Amelia ayudando a Draco a ponerse de pie.

- No me iré hasta que se disculpe.-respondió Harry tercamente.

- ¿Yo?¿Pedirle disculpas a Granger?, ni lo sueñes.-dijo el rubio pasándose la mano por la mejilla donde le había golpeado el gryffindor.

- Potter, mejor vete.-dijo Amelia advirtiéndole.

- Vamos.-dijo Harry a su equipo y se alejó.

Amelia se dirigió a los camarines y se aseo para luego volver ver la prueba de Gryffindor. Se sentó en las gradas junto a Hermione a ver como Harry dirigía la prueba, mientras el moreno observaba la prueba desde lejos cruzaron miradas de vez en cuando.

- Me llamó la atención como controlaste a Malfoy.- dijo Hermione iniciando la conversación.

- Se nota que le gusto, el pobre supiera que somos parientes.-dijo Amelia riéndose de la situación.

- Ten cuidado con Harry, le molestaba bastante tu cercanía con Malfoy.-le advirtió la castaña.

- Lo sé, pero espero que entienda que yo tengo principios y no me metería con mi primo.-dijo Amelia mirando hacia donde estaba Harry y él le respondió la mirada.

La prueba terminó y el moreno estaba satisfecho con su nuevo equipo, se fue a los camarines con los chicos del equipo y se aseó, estaba terminando de vestirse junto a Ron, el resto del equipo ya se había retirado, entonces llegaron Hermione y Amelia.

- ¿Podemos entrar?- cuestionó la morena antes de entrar en los camarines.

- Un momento.-dijo Harry al escuchar su voz, terminó de vestirse rápidamente.

- Ahora sí.-dijo Ron cuando vio que su amigo ya estaba completamente vestido.

- ¿No hay nadie más?-volvió a cuestionar Amelia.

- Sólo nosotros.-respondió Harry.

- Discúlpame por mi comportamiento cuando estaba con el equipo pero si te trataba bien sería extraño de parte de una Slytherin que además es amiga de Draco Malfoy.-dijo la morena acercándose al capitán de Gryffindor.

- Está bien, por un momento creí que lo decías de verdad pero luego Hermione me explicó que seguro habías actuado así por Malfoy y por seguir siendo su "amiga"- respondió Harry haciendo con los dedos las comillas de "amiga" y luego tomando su mano al ponerse de pie junto a su novia.

- ¿Satisfecho con tu equipo?-pregunta Amelia.

- Sí, digas lo que digas los venceremos igual.-respondió Harry.

- Eso querrías, pero bueno lo veremos en la cancha durante el partido.-dijo Amelia resignándose.

- ¿Estás inscrita para los duelos?-preguntó el moreno haciendo que la chica se sentara en sus piernas al volver a la banca en la que estaba.

- Sí, espero no toparme contigo para no tener que hacerte daño.-dijo la chica pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

- No creo que una chica como tú pueda hacerle daño al famoso Harry Potter.-dijo Harry bromeando.

- Sí, claro.-respondió Amelia sarcásticamente.

- Casi lo olvido, gracias por lo de la cierva de tu patronus.-dijo Harry sonriéndole.

- De nada, sinceramente hasta yo me sorprendí.-dijo Amelia honestamente.

- Chicos nosotros los dejamos.-dijo Ron despidiéndose con la mano.

- Dejaremos cerrado, Amelia tu sabes abrir, Adiós.-dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta del camarín.

- Creo que estamos solos.-dijo Amelia besando el cuello de Harry.

- ¿Segura?-dijo cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de los labios de su novia con su cuello.

- Por supuesto.- dijo la chica ahora besándolo en los labios. El moreno correspondió el beso con ímpetu.

Siguieron besándose, entonces Amelia se atrevió a meter la mano bajo la camisa de Harry, éste ahogó un gemido en la boca de la chica. Entonces él se atrevió a tocar un pecho de la chica y ella emitió un gemido que sólo hizo que el chico la besara con más intensidad, luego de eso Amelia lo hizo acostarse en la banca y se puso sobre él mientras seguía besándolo como si fuera asunto de vida o muerte. La morena se dispuso a quitarle la camisa poco a poco y Harry no protestó al respecto más bien cooperó, mientras la chica buscaba el botón del pantalón de Harry él le sacaba la blusa que llevaba puesta, la chica alcanzó a bajarle el cierre del pantalón cuando lo ayudó a quitarse la blusa, entonces Harry comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras buscaba el seguro del brasier, ella pasaba sus manos por el pecho del moreno sin dejar de besarlo por donde podía. Entonces durante la búsqueda de Harry por el broche pasó sus manos por la zona de la marca de Amelia, él no notó nada extraño pero cada vez que la tocaba ella sentía como si un hielo recorriera la zona pero decidió ignorarlo. Sin duda sentía la erección de su novio pero ya cuando estaba sin ropa interior en la zona superior ella intentó descubrir la virilidad de Harry y él se paró en seco por lo que ella se retira un poco y pregunta:

- ¿Pasa algo?- mientras lo miraba extrañada.

- Eee, sí ¿No crees que vamos un poco rápido?- dijo el moreno un poco nervioso.

- Lo siento, pensé que... bueno yo creí.-dijo la chica titubeando y sentándose junto a su novio, cabizbaja comenzando a vestirse.

- Perdona es que nunca lo he hecho y no sé me asusté un poco.-dijo Harry nervioso pero honestamente.

- Yo creí que tú ya la habías hecho, lo siento no quise presionarte, no te preocupes lo haremos cuando tú quieras.- dijo la chica terminando de ponerse la blusa.

- Gracias por entender.-dijo Harry también terminando de vestirse.

- Mejor me voy.-dijo Amelia poniéndose de pie, besándolo en la mejilla y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Amelia... –dijo Harry entonces la chica se volteó.- Lo siento.

- No importa, no te fui sincera, yo ya lo he hecho.-dijo la chica sin mirarlo.

- Discúlpame.-dijo Harry sin saber que más decir.

- No tengo nada que disculparte, hablemos mañana mejor, adiós.-dijo la chica saliendo del camarín luego de decir un hechizo para desbloquearla.

- Adiós.-dijo Harry justo antes de perder la vista de la silueta de la chica.- ¡Maldición!- dijo el moreno cuando la chica ya debía estar lejos de allí.

Harry al llegar a la sala común se encontró con sus mejores amigos en medio de una pelea que decía más o menos así:

- ¡No quiero que te juntes con ella, no me trago el cuento de que nos quiere ayudar, seguro es una espía!-gritó Ron a Hermione.

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para venir a controlarme las amistades, además yo sí le creo!- respondió la castaña perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡Te puede hacer daño!-replicó Ron.

- ¡No me vengas ahora con la de "estoy preocupado por ti" porque no te queda!-le respondió su novia.

- ¡Ándate a la mierda pero no vuelvas a llorarme que tenía razón!-dijo Ron más rojo que su cabello. Ninguno de los dos había reparado en que Harry escuchaba la pelea.

-¡PERFECTO WEASLEY ESTO SE ACABÓ, NO QUIERO ESTAR CON ALGUIEN QUE ME CONTROLE LA VIDA!- le gritó Hermione al pelirrojo.

- ¡MUY BIEN GRANGER, ADEMÁS NO SABIAS NI BESAR!-respondió Ron enojadísimo.

- ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE RONALD WEASLEY!- le dijo la castaña alterada.

- ¡COMO SI YO QUISIERA VOLVER A VERTE RATÓN DE BIBLIOTECA!- le respondió el Gryffindor.

- ¡No te pases Ron, no se merece que la trates así!- dijo esta vez Harry interrumpiéndolos y poniéndose al lado de Hermione.

- ¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO POTTER, ES ENTRE ELLA Y YO!- dijo Ron aún muy alterado.

- ¡ME METO LO QUE ME DA LA GANA PORQUE LA ESTÁS TRATANDO MAL Y NO LO MERECE, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!- respondió Harry ahora enojado.

- ¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ!-dijo Ron empujándolo.

- ¡RON, CÁLMATE!- esta vez dijo Hermione.

- ¡VAYANSE A LA MIERDA LOS DOS!-dijo Ron caminando pesadamente hacia el dormitorio masculino.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry preocupado por su amiga.

- Sí, gracias por defenderme.-dijo la castaña sentándose en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

- De nada, no te mereces que él ni nadie te trate así.- le respondió el moreno.

- Gracias... –dijo Hermione dejando salir una lágrima.

- No llores, él no merece ni una sola lágrima tuya.- le respondió Harry retirando la gota.

- Harry ¡Qué haría sin ti!- dijo la castaña abrazándolo de improviso y comenzando a llorar.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada, no llores.-le decía Harry mientras respondía el abrazo y volvía a embargarlo ese calor al abrazar a Hermione, se sentía tan cómodo con ella tan cerca, era como si el tiempo de detuviera al sentirla contra su cuerpo.

- Gracias.- dijo la chica rompiendo el abrazo para desgracia de Harry.

- Gastarás la palabra de tanto usarla.-dijo el moreno.

- Jeje, mejor cambiemos de tema¿Cómo te fue con Amelia? Volviste luego.-dijo Hermione mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Creo que se enojó conmigo.-dijo Harry bajando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué?-dijo Hermione extrañada.

- Porque bueno... estábamos besándonos y... comenzamos a sacarnos la ropa... entonces... –dijo Harry muy nervioso sin mirarla a la cara.

- ¿Hiciste algo que ella no esperaba?- preguntó la castaña pensando que era eso.

- No, digamos que fui yo el que no quiso hacer nada más allá de eso.-dijo el moreno avergonzado.

- ¿Sentiste que iba demasiado rápido?- cuestionó Hermione entendiendo la razón del asunto.

- Sí, ella dijo que lo entendía, que lo haríamos cuando yo estuviera listo, pero luego se fue, yo creo que de todas maneras se enojó conmigo.-dijo Harry sinceramente.

- Quizás le hiciste pensar que lo harían.-respondió la gryffindor.

- Bueno, en ese sentido tienes razón, es que no había reaccionado hasta que intentó sacarme la ropa interior.-dijo Harry avergonzado.

- ¿Y ella en que prendas estaba?-preguntó Hermione para saber que tan ilusionada estaba la chica.

- Sin nada de la cintura para arriba.-dijo Harry casi en un susurro.

- La ilusionaste demasiado, si te hubieses detenido antes quizás ella no habría reaccionado así.-dijo Hermione poniéndose en el lugar de Amelia.

- Sí, también me siento mal por eso, pero dijo que habláramos mañana mejor.-le respondió.

- Debiste predecirlo, tú sabias que ella no era virgen.-dijo la castaña.

- Lo sé pero como te digo no reaccioné a tiempo.-respondió el moreno.

- Cambiemos de tema y vamos a cenar mejor, creo que no hemos tenido una tarde muy agradable.-propuso Hermione.

- Está bien, tienes razón.-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

Harry no se encontró con Amelia hasta la cena pero no cruzaron más que miradas.

Amelia estaba de mal humor, pero sabía que debía respetar a Harry y se sentía mal por como se estaba comportando, como una niña caprichosa que le quitaban su juguete favorito.

-¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó Draco al verla de aparente mal humor durante la cena.

- Nada, no te preocupes son tonteras mías.-dijo la chica bajándole el perfil a la situación para no tener que dar explicaciones.

- ¿Te presentarás mañana para los duelos?- volvió a cuestionar cambiando de tema.

- Sí, espero quedar en la brigada pero los duelos los tomaré más como un juego.-dijo la chica.

- Será divertido, sobre todo si me toca con Potter, Granger o Weasley, que seguro están inscritos.-dijo el rubio anhelando aquellos encuentros.

- Lo más probable es que ellos queden en la brigada y con seguridad Potter será el líder.- acotó la morena.

- Siempre lo favorecen, tienes razón pero debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros para que uno de nosotros sea el líder.-dijo Malfoy planeando.

- Sí, quiero demostrarle a Potter que no por ser famoso es mejor mago.-dijo Amelia un poco enojada al recordar lo que ocurrió horas atrás.

- Sabes cada día me caes mejor, lamento que no haya salidas a Hogsmeade porque te llevaría a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, seguro lo pasaríamos genial.-dijo Malfoy tomándole la mano. La chica no la retiró pero si le vino el mensaje a su cabeza que decía "Es tu primo", entonces prefirió seguir comiendo.

- Seguro, pero bueno algún día podremos tomar algo y conversar.-dijo la morena.

- Mañana nos vemos en clases, ahora debo irme, lo siento.-dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.

- Hasta mañana.-respondió Amelia haciendo que el chico se agachara a besarla en la mejilla.

- Adiós.-dijo Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tocándose la zona donde la chica lo había besado.

- Adiós.- le dijo riendo por la reacción del slytherin.

Mientras terminaba de cenar llegó un cuervo con un mensaje para Amelia.

"_Mi respetada protegida:_

_Deseo verla en las mazmorras en cuanto termine de cenar, si alguien pregunta usted sabe que decir con respecto a que esté allí esperando a esta hora. Le tengo información relevante y otra de Draco Malfoy._

_No tarde,_

_Su Guardián"_

Amelia terminó de leer el trozo de pergamino y lo incendió para no deja rastro. Terminó de cenar y se puso de pie mientras Harry la seguía con la mirada ya que junto a Hermione habían visto el cuervo llegar con el mensaje. Los chicos se fueron rápidamente a la torre Gryffindor para buscar la capa y el mapa de Harry, entonces siguieron a Amelia que se dirigía a las mazmorras lógicamente a su sala común pensaron sin abrir el mapa.

Cuando Amelia llegó al lugar acordado se paseó un poco por el pasillo, estaba nerviosa, entonces llegó su guardián.

- Entremos al salón de pociones, es más seguro.-dijo el hombre. Harry y Hermione veían la escena a pocos pasos pero no podían ver el rostro del hombre entonces abrieron el mapa y vieron la etiqueta que decía "Amelia Black" junto a una que decía "Severus Snape". Harry quedo estupefacto al ver el nombre del guardián de Amelia, pero Hermione lo tomó del brazo para que entraran al salón de pociones junto con ellos.

- ¿Cierro con algún hechizo?- preguntó Amelia.

- Si es tan amable.-dijo Snape respetuosamente, algo que sorprendió a los Gryffindors.

- ¿Qué información de Draco me tienes?- preguntó la chica luego de cerrar la puerta y poner un hechizo para que no se escuchara nada fuera del salón.

- ¿Usted sabe que él era un mortífago? Es decir tiene la marca del señor oscuro aún.- preguntó el hombre.

- Sí, lo sé pero necesito información nueva, no cosas que ya sé.-dijo la slytherin un poco molesta y sin reparar que el hombre había dicho que era un mortífago no que lo fuera en ese momento.

- ¿Le ocurrió algo en particular hoy que se encuentra de mal humor?- preguntó Snape.

- Sí, pero no tengo porque decírtelo.-dijo la chica desafiante.

- ¿Sigue con sus encuentros con Potter?- dijo el hombre acercándose a la chica.

- ¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó Amelia.

- Usted me cree un tonto, sabe perfectamente que ha estado saliendo con Potter, obviamente no lo hizo público porque sabe que no le conviene, seguramente ahora tuvo una discusión con él.-dijo Severus un poco enojado.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?- dijo la morena intrigada.

- Tonks me comentó lo del cambio de su patronus, la cierva eran sólo dos opciones pero al saber que es algo reciente, es lógico que es por Potter.-dijo el profesor de pociones mirando fijamente a la chica.

- Está bien, para que ocultártelo más y además tienes razón tuve una especie de discusión con él por eso estoy de mal humor.-respondió Amelia resignada.

- ¿Cuál fue la razón de su discusión? Quizás lo castigue mañana.-dijo el hombre sonriendo al decir lo último. Harry quiso protestar pero Hermione le tomó el brazo en señal de advertencia pero aún así se movieron e hicieron ruido por lo que los que conversaban se detuvieron para mirar en esa dirección.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno creo que más de alguno ya sabía quien era el guardián, di muchas pistas verdad?

NO quiero explicar cual sería la otra razón para que Amelia tuviera por patronus a una cierva, primero porque no sería agradable de mi parte poner spoilers y segundo porque esa razón no convencería a nadie ya que no se llevan de lo mejor. El que sabe de lo que hablo le pido que no lo diga para respetar al que no ha leido "Las reliquias de la muerte".

Los siguientes capítulos (15 y 16) me costo mucho escribirlos por la investigación que tuve que hacer de hechizos y árboles genealógicos. Pero me agradó hacerlo porque aprendí muchas cosas que había pasado por alto en mis lecturas que simplemente no le había dado importancia.

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier tipo de comentario me lo dejan en un **REVIEW**.

Gracias por leer y los espero para el próximo capítulo.

Bye,

Varelia Ashtray Girl


	15. Te Amo

**11 de Febrero del 2008 By Varelia Ashtray Girl**

**Nota de Autora:**

Bueno aquí el cap 15, como tenía estipulado subir hoy lunes.

Los primeros párrafos en cursiva son del capítulo anterior para que no pierdan.

Este capítulo considero que es un poco fuerte, sobre todo por la actitud de Harry en cierto momento, donde claramente no se controló, eso lo hice para que se entienda como se sentía en ese momento, estaba realmente enojado y se dejó llevar.

Espero que les guste y pongan atención a las actitudes que tiene Amelia, quizás no es tan insensible y dura como parece.

Recuerden dejarme su comentario o crítica, sobre todo tú que lees y no dejas **review**, me gustaría conocerte..xD.

Ya no los interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

**15.- Te amo**

_- Está bien, para que ocultártelo más y además tienes razón tuve una especie de discusión con él por eso estoy de mal humor.-respondió Amelia resignada._

_- ¿Cuál fue la razón de su discusión? Quizás lo castigue mañana.-dijo el hombre sonriendo al decir lo último. Harry quiso protestar pero Hermione le tomó el brazo en señal de advertencia pero aún así se movieron e hicieron ruido por lo que los que conversaban se detuvieron para mirar en esa dirección. _

Amelia y Snape apuntaron con la varita pero los gryffindors se movieron entonces cuando Snape se aproximó al lugar y extendió la mano no tocó nada. Entonces siguieron con su conversación.

- Le repito ¿Cuál fue la razón de su discusión?- insistió Snape.

- Sexo, estuvimos a punto de hacerlo y se arrepintió, es virgen entonces se asustó.-dijo la slytherin sin inmutarse.

- Ya veo, sigue tomando su poción anticonceptiva ¿verdad?-dijo Snape.

- Por supuesto, aunque hace meses que no lo hago.-respondió la chica como si fuera algo totalmente natural.

- Bien, pero debe terminar esa relación con Potter, usted sabe que es peligroso¿le ha visto la marca?- dijo Severus.

- No, pero hoy la tocó, no se dio cuenta pero cuando pasó sus manos por allí sentí como si un hielo recorriera la marca.-dijo Amelia recordando el contacto.

- Debe tener cuidado y no se la muestre, pero lo mejor es que termine esa relación.-repitió Snape.

- No lo sé, usted sabe que me sirve tenerlo de mi lado cuando tenga que jugar doble, si lo pierdo me arriesgo a que no me crea cuando realmente necesite mi ayuda para derrotar a Lord Voldemort.- dijo Amelia complicada.

- Si él se enterara ahora sería peor que si sólo fueran amigos, pero usted lo complicó más de la cuenta al meterse con Potter, y ahora le recomiendo que salga con Malfoy eso hará que el señor oscuro la conozca como la novia de un sangre pura aunque haya sido expulsado de la orden y no como la novia de su peor enemigo.-dijo Snape armando su plan.

- Lo sé pero ya no tiene vuelta atrás, te recuerdo que Malfoy es mi primo, no tengo intenciones de acostarme con un pariente, y no creas que será como Harry si somos novios.-dijo Amelia un tanto ofendida.

- Se equivoca en algo señorita Amelia, hablé con Narcisa Black Malfoy y me informó que Lucretia, su madre, no era su hermana realmente. Lucretia fue adoptada por la familia Black ya que era hija de un muggle y de una familiar lejana de los Black más cercana a los Rosier si hablamos de sangre. Si lo vemos fríamente Draco no es su primo de sangre, pero sí en el árbol genealógico de los Black aunque usted no esté en él.- dijo Snape aclarando la situación.

- ¿Seguro que esa información es fidedigna?- cuestionó la slytherin.

- Sí, lo confesó bajo los efectos del veritaserum que le administré al té que tomamos, obviamente sólo a su taza.-respondió el hombre.

- Perfecto, ahora resulta que ni siquiera es mi primo y mi madre es adoptada, genial.- dijo Amelia en tono sarcástico.

- Siento que se enterara de esta manera pero debía saberlo.-dijo Snape.

- ¿Qué sabes de Voldemort?- preguntó la morena cambiando de tema.

- Prepara un ataque a Hogwarts pero no ha querido decirme cuando será, pero dijo que me informará antes de que ocurra, para que actúe como si fuera del bando contrario al del Señor Oscuro, por supuesto usted sabe que mi misión no es asegurar la derrota de mi Lord ni tampoco asegurar su triunfo sino protegerla a usted tanto de lo que pueda hacerle la Orden del Fénix como los mortífagos.- dijo Severus respetuosamente.

- Muy bien, entonces cuando ataque Hogwarts comenzará mi juego doble.- dijo Amelia con convicción. En este minuto de la conversación Harry estaba casi al borde de su paciencia, se sentía tan traicionado por Amelia que sería capaz de cualquier cosa ahora.

- Con su marca será respetada, pero debe tener cuidado, nosotros no nos conocemos más allá de la relación profesor-alumna.- advirtió el guardián.

- Lo sé, pero no sé que hacer con Harry.-dijo la chica mirando al suelo.

- Debe terminar con él, sabe que si él se entera de quien soy yo o quien es su padre no le creerá una palabra de lo que le diga.-dijo Snape.

- Acierta profesor Snape, la confianza se acabó Amelia y también nuestra relación.-dijo Harry al descubrirse junto a Hermione.

- ¡Harry!- dijo Amelia sorprendida.

- ¡Potter y Granger!- dijo al mismo tiempo Snape.

- Harry tranquilo no todo es lo que parece.-dijo Amelia complicada.

- Amelia como pudiste traicionar así nuestra confianza de esta manera.-dijo Hermione decepcionada.

- Puedo explicarles... – dijo Amelia sin poder terminar porque fue interrumpida.

- No hay nada que explicar, ya hemos escuchado suficiente.-dijo Harry secamente.

- Potter y Granger les advierto que si dice una sola palabra de lo que escucharon arruinarán un plan de Albus Dumbledore.-dijo Snape acercándose a los Gryffindors.

- Sólo infórmennos antes del ataque y nos mantendremos en silencio.-dijo Hermione haciendo un trato.

- De acuerdo ahora retírense todos.-dijo Snape volviendo a su escritorio.- Señorita Amelia espero verla mañana en los duelos, más tarde le enviaré con más detalle todo lo relacionado con su madre.- dijo el hombre mientras se retiraban.

- Así será Severus y gracias.-dijo la morena cerrando la puerta que había abierto Hermione.

- Esperen, no quería que esto fuera así de verdad, yo les he sido sincera en todo lo que les he dicho, he ocultado cosas para que no ocurriera esto pero nunca les he mentido con respecto a mi bando.-dijo Amelia y ellos se detuvieron al escucharla hablar.

- Te creemos pero no queremos tratar más de lo necesario contigo ¿Entendido?- dijo Harry seriamente.

- Está bien, los veo mañana en los duelos.-dijo Amelia con semblante triste.

- Adiós.-dijeron los Gryffindors en unísono.

- Adiós.-dijo la morena casi en un susurro mientras caminaba en dirección a su sala común.

Amelia se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido pero recordó que ella tenía una misión que cumplir y Harry Potter no lo impediría. Decidió que comenzaría a corresponder a Draco para no sentirse sola y que seguiría con el resto del plan como había sido acordado. Entonces se fue a la cama pensando en eso.

Harry y Hermione se fueron en silencio a sus habitaciones por el shock que tenía por toda la información recibida en tan poco tiempo. Los dos se sentían traicionados pero de alguna manera seguía creyendo en Amelia. La relación entre ellos nunca volvería a ser la misma pero tratarían de entender las intenciones de Amelia.

Al día siguiente Amelia estaba deprimida y Malfoy lo único que quería era saber que le ocurría, ella no le dijo pero si aceptó su hombro cuando rompió en llanto. Luego del almuerzo venía la clase de pociones, Amelia llegaba del brazo de Malfoy pero se separaron en la entrada al encontrarse con Harry y Hermione. Las chicas no dijeron más de lo necesario para la clase y se comportaron casi como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, al contrario de Harry y Ron que apenas podían mirarse.

- Hoy revisaremos otra poción al igual que el lunes pasado y le pediré al señor Potter que nos ayude nuevamente, venga.-dijo Snape mirándolo.- tómese este frasco.-dijo dándole uno de vidrio con un contenido rojo carmesí.

Harry obedeció y bebió el líquido rojo.

- Esta poción como podrán observar lleva a la víctima a un estado de somnolencia parcial, no será conciente de lo que ocurre ahora pero podrá responder a mis preguntas.-dijo Snape. Luego Hermione levantó la mano.

- Hable Granger.-dijo Severus secamente.

- ¿Cuánto dura la dosis que le dio y si tiene algún efecto secundario?- preguntó la castaña.

- La dosis tendrá efecto durante una media hora y no tiene efectos secundarios comprobados, sólo se dan algunos en casos aislados pero ya se habrían presentado en el señor Potter.-dijo seriamente el jefe de la casa de slytherin para luego continuar.-Potter dígame que soñó anoche sin darme nombre sobre las personas involucradas en el sueño.- ordenó el hombre.

- Soñé que una chica que era mi novia me mentía sobre muchas cosas y yo la dejaba, luego ella me traicionaba frente a los mortífagos y ellos me capturaban, otra chica me rescataba de ellos pero luego de eso moría en mis brazos al recibir un avada kedavra, yo lloraba al tenerla allí junto a mí muerta y luego desperté.- relató Harry fríamente. Mientras Amelia bajaba la cabeza sumida en el dolor de las palabras del moreno pero no dejó escapar ni una sola lágrima.

- Ahora dígame que hizo el día de ayer hasta la hora de la cena.-ordenó Snape.

- Me levanté, fui a desayunar junto a Ron, luego terminé algunos deberes para después almorzar, caminé un poco por los terrenos junto a Hermione y Ron. Luego antes de las cuatro me fui a preparar para realizar la prueba de quidditch y cuando llegué al estadio tuve un altercado con Malfoy y su equipo pero no pasó a mayores. Después de elegir a mi equipo me fui a los camarines y luego de que terminara de vestirme llegaron... –decía Harry pero no pudo terminar porque Amelia levantó la mano preocupada y dijo:

- Profesor Severus.-entonces el Gryffindor se detuvo.

- Dígame señorita Black.-dijo amablemente Snape.

- ¿Es necesario que Potter nos cuente sus actividades diarias para entender los efectos de la poción?- cuestionó la chica mirando profundamente a su guardián con la intención de que él entendiera la razón de su interrupción.

- Eee, tiene razón creo que es suficiente con ese relato, señor Potter beba este antídoto y vuelva a sentarse.-dijo Snape vaciando un frasco azul en la garganta de Harry que luego de beberlo se fue a sentar junto a Ron.

- Todos saquen su libro y copien las propiedades del veritaserum para que mañana sigamos con su preparación.-volvió a decir Snape, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y la clase quedaba en silencio.

Pronto terminó la clase y todos volvieron a sus salas comunes para prepararse a enfrentar o ver los duelos para la brigada de seguridad. Amelia Black no fue la excepción y se tomó el cabello en una cola alta para mayor comodidad, algo que resaltaba su rostro de finas facciones y sus ojos verdes con tonalidades azules.

Harry y Hermione también se prepararon para los duelos y se encaminaron al Gran Comedor donde serían las pruebas.

Todo el colegio se encontraba en el comedor frente a diez tarimas para que se efectuaran los duelos de los inscritos.

- Silencio, ahora los alumnos inscritos serán llamados y en orden se pondrán frente a sus adversarios. Ginevra Weasley con Ernie Mcmillan...-así comenzaron a nombrar a todos los inscritos y luego de rápidos duelos fueron seleccionados los ocho alumnos.

- Los seleccionados para la brigada de seguridad de Hogwarts son los siguientes:

_1._Ginevra Weasley

_2._Ronald Weasley

_3._Luna Lovegood

_4._Harry Potter

5. Neville Longbottom

_6._Hermione Granger

_7._Draco Malfoy

_8._Amelia Black

Estos son los seleccionados, ellos integran la brigada de seguridad, uno de ustedes será el líder y representante del grupo. Para ello haremos un duelo a la vez donde el ganador se quedará a combatir y quien logre vencer al mejor será el líder de la brigada. En esta etapa de la selección está permitido utilizar maldiciones imperdonables. La primera pareja será Ginevra Weasley y Luna Lovegood.-dijo McGonagall entonces Ginny subió a la tarima con aire de ganadora.

En un duelo relativamente rápido ganó la pelirroja.

- Ahora es el turno del señor Longbottom.-dijo Tonks mientras Neville subía un poco temeroso.

En otro duelo esta vez más rápido volvió a ganar Ginny.

- El turno de Draco Malfoy.-dijo McGonagall mientras el chico subía con aires de grandeza.

- Quizás deje que me llegue algún hechizo de tu parte.-dijo Malfoy mirando despectivamente a la chica Weasley.

- Eso lo veremos hurón.-dijo Ginny apuntándolo con su varita.

Para desgracia de Draco, Ginny fue nuevamente más hábil y venció en un duelo interesante al rubio slytherin.

- Habrá revancha Weasley.-dijo Draco mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Amelia y bajaba de la tarima.

- Sí, para que te vuelva a ganar.-dijo Ginny riendo.

- El turno del Ronald Weasley, adelante.-dijo Tonks dirigiéndose al mencionado. Ron subió y un poco nervioso comenzó a lanzarle hechizos a su hermana pero ella era más hábil y se los devolvía con rapidez, pronto Ron estaba desarmado y en el suelo.

- Señorita Amelia Black, su turno de combatir a la señorita Weasley.-dijo McGonagall a la slytherin.

Amelia subió a la tarima mirando fijamente a su oponente.

- Por fin nos enfrentamos, ahora pagarás por quitarme a Harry.-dijo la pelirroja en voz baja mientras se saludaban.

- Yo no te lo quité y lo sabes, de todas maneras no te tengo miedo niñita.-respondió Amelia sin quitar su vista de la pelirroja.

- Comiencen.-dijo Tonks.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_-dijo Ginny.

- _¡Protego!_- alcanzó a decir Amelia antes de que el hechizo la impactara.

- _¡Crucio!_- dijo Ginny y el hechizo impactó de lleno Amelia que sólo cayó al piso para ponerse de pie de inmediato.

- Te enseño como hacerlo mejor _¡Crucio!_-dijo la morena y la Gryffindor no alcanzó a repelerlo por lo que comenzó a estremecerse de dolor en el piso, pero no duró mucho ya que Amelia quitó al poco tiempo la varita y Ginny se puso de pie para hablarle.

- Eres rápida tanto como para levantarme el novio.-dijo la pelirroja.

- Porque no aceptas que te dejó porque no te quiere, Weasley _¡Expelliarmus!_-dijo Amelia y como Ginny estaba pendiente de responderle no pudo repeler el ataque y su varita salió volando mientras ella caía al suelo.- _¡Accio varita Weasley!_- dijo la slytherin y cuando la tuvo en su mano se acercó a Ginny que se estaba incorporando para decirle:

- Aquí tienes tu varita Weasley, gané pero creo que ya tenía un trofeo que te interesaba más.-dijo para provocarla.

- Perra.-dijo la pelirroja furiosa.

- Soy todo lo que quieras pero nada me quita haberte ganado más que un duelo.-respondió Amelia alejándose.

- El turno de la señorita Granger, baje de la tarima señorita Weasley.-dijo McGonagall advirtiendo el ambiente que se estaba formando.

- Mi querida Hermione, veamos de lo que eres capaz.-dijo Amelia acercándose para saludar.

- Cada día nos das más sorpresas, ahora resulta que eres una experta con la maldición cruciatus.-dijo Hermione mientras saludaban.

- Te dije que mi padre era un mortífago, me manejo en ese tipo de hechizos pero no suelo usarlos, prometo no hacerlo contigo.-respondió Amelia alejándose.

- Eso espero.-dijo la castaña por lo bajo.

- Pueden empezar.-dijo Tonks.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_-dijo Hermione hábilmente.

- _¡Protego!_-dijo Amelia antes de que el hechizo la tocara, rápidamente respondió.- _¡Incárcero!-_y Hermione fue atrapada por gruesas cuerdas.

- _¡Evanesco!_- dijo la castaña para desaparecer las cuerdas.

- _¡Everte Statum!_- dijo Amelia y Hermione cayó rendida al suelo, pero antes de que se pusiera de pie la slytherin volvió a decir otro conjuro.- _¡Expelliarmus!_-y la varita de Hermione voló pero antes de caer Amelia la convocó.-_¡Accio varita Hermione!_-dijo y tuvo en su poder la varita de la castaña. Luego se acercó a ella y le ofreció la mano para ponerse de pie. Hermione la acepto y bajó de la tarima recibiendo su varita.

- Ahora se decidirá quien es el líder, señor Potter si tiene la amabilidad de subir a la tarima.-dijo McGonagall.

- Esperaba con ansias este duelo mi querido Potter.-dijo Amelia acercándose.

- No soy nada tuyo¿entendiste?-dijo Harry secamente y con rencor.

- Me quedó claro Potter, pero no tienes que ser tan rudo, no quise que las cosas terminaran así.-dijo Amelia en voz baja cerca del moreno.

- Yo también lo siento pero ya se perdió la confianza, no hay nada que hacer.-respondió Harry saludándola.

- Está bien, espero que con este duelo se te aclaren algunas cosas sino seguro Hermione te explicará lo que no entiendas, te seré sincera desde ahora en adelante.-dijo Amelia mirándolo fijamente para darle a entender que no mentía.

- ¿De qué hablas?-dijo Harry pero luego hablo Tonks.

- Comiencen.-dijo.

- Ya verás.-dijo Amelia poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- _¡Desmaius!_-dijo rápidamente el moreno.

- _¡Protego!_- alcanzó a decir la slytherin.

- ¿Qué tienes para enseñarme Black?-dijo desafiándola.

- Esto, _¡Serpensortia¡Engorgio!_-dijo Amelia haciendo aparecer una serpiente y aumentando su tamaño.

- _Tranquila no te haré daño, no te acerques.-_dijo Harry en pársel.

_-_ _No le hagas caso, yo te conjuré me debes obediencia¡envuélvelo!-_ dijo Amelia también en pársel para sorpresa de los presentes.

- _¡Evanesco!_-dijo Harry apuntando a la serpiente y ésta desapareció.- Hablas pársel... –dijo Harry un poco confundido.

- ¿Por qué crees que puedo?-preguntó Amelia.

- No lo sé... –respondió el Gryffindor pensando y tratando de entender pero sin creer la única explicación posible.

- ¿Gracias a quién, tú puedes hablar pársel?- preguntó la chica.

- ¿Quién eres?-dijo Harry sin poder creer lo que su mente le decía.

- La hija del que obtuviste ese poder ¿o no es obvio?-dijo la chica en voz baja sin dejar de apuntarlo con su varita.

- No puede ser... tú no¿pero cómo?- dijo Harry completamente confundido con la confesión de la chica.

- Luego te explico pero aquí no.-dijo la slytherin alejándose.

- _¡Legeremens!_-dijo Harry para intentar descubrir si lo que la chica decía la verdad.

- No funcionará, crees que lograrías conmigo, sabiendo quien es mi padre.-dijo Amelia recibiendo el hechizo sin que éste tuviera efecto sobre ella.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_-dijo Harry y la varita de Amelia voló por la sala.

- _¡Accio varita!_-dijo la morena antes de que ésta cayera al suelo entonces voló a su mano.

-_¡Crucio!_-dijo Harry mirándola con odio al pensar que la chica era parte de algún plan para debilitarlo.

- Ah... –dijo Amelia cayendo al suelo mientras se retorcía.

- Eres despreciable y patética.-dijo el moreno sin inmutarse.

- Sabes... perfectamente que... no te haría daño... –dijo Amelia con esfuerzo mientras se ponía de pie.

- _levicorpus-_dijo Harry en su mente y Amelia quedó de cabeza en el aire.

- _! Finite incantatem!- _dijo Amelia bajando lentamente desde la posición en que se encontraba para decir:

- Se acabó el juego Potter _¡Desmaius!-_ dijo Amelia al llegar al suelo.

- _¡Protego!-_ dijo Harry antes de recibir el hechizo.

- ¡_Expelliarmus!- _dijo Amelia pero Harry se agachó y no recibió el impacto.

- _¡Everte Statum¡Expelliarmus!-_dijo el moreno entonces la slytherin cayó al suelo y su varita voló por los aires. Con un movimiento de mano, sin decir una palabra y desde el suelo, Amelia logró que Harry cayera de boca al suelo. El Gryffindor se puso rápidamente de pie pero la morena aún no se incorporaba, ya había recuperado su varita, entonces Harry enojado la apuntó con la suya y dijo:

- _¡Sectusempra!-_ con la varita firme en dirección a Amelia, que comenzó a retorcerse a raíz de los cortes que producía la maldición. Luego de que Harry se quedara quieto junto Amelia ella levantó la vista mientras sus ropas sangraban.

- _Desármame así ganarás, no puedo hacerte daño, hazlo_- dijo Amelia en pársel para que sólo Harry entendiera. Éste la miro durante unos segundos pero dijo:

- Ponte de pie aún no te he vencido.-alejándose.

- _No puedo hacerte daño, ganarás de todas formas_.-dijo la slytherin nuevamente en pársel.

- ¿Por qué no puedes?- preguntó Harry secamente.

- _Tú sabes porque pero puedo demostrártelo_.-dijo Amelia en la lengua de las serpientes.

- No lo sé pero demuéstramelo.-dijo alejándose aún más de la chica.

- _¡Expecto Patronum!-_ dijo la chica y de su varita salió una serpiente que rápidamente tomó la forma de una cierva. Amelia bajó la mirada.

- ¿Cómo sé que no lo manipulas?-dijo Harry admirando el patronus.

- _Es involuntario, no se puede controlar su forma concientemente, cambia de acuerdo a los sentimientos y sólo tengo una explicación para este cambio_.-la morena siguió hablándole en pársel.

- No te creo, me traicionaste _¡Crucio!-_ dijo Harry enfurecido con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos y Amelia se retorcía en el suelo, cuando el moreno dejó de torturarla la chica estaba llorando.

- _Todo esto lo hago por ti, arriesgaré mi vida por ti y te arrepentirás de todo esto.-_ dijo Amelia desde el suelo en pársel.

- Eso lo veremos _¡Expelliarmus¡Desmaius!-_ dijo el moreno y la slytherin cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- Creo que tenemos al líder de la brigada _¡Ennervate!-_dijo Tonks para luego despertar a la morena que estaba en el suelo. Esta se sentó y antes de que Harry bajara de la tarima le dijo en voz alta pero en pársel:

- _Te amo_.-mientras buscaba su mirada hasta que él se volteo para decirle:

- Yo no.-y volvió a voltearse para terminar de bajar entonces reunirse con Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado, me costó buscar los nombres de los hechizos (porque estaba sin internet).

Bueno, cada vez vamos descubriendo nuevas facetas y habilidades de mi querida Amelia.

Pero creo lo más importante de este capítulo es que queda prácticamente explícito quien es el padre de Amelia, seguro mucho tenían sus sospechas y más de alguien acertó.

Nuevamente les advierto que los próximos dos capítulos ( 16 y 17, que acabo de terminar) traen bastante información, hasta yo me mareo un poco leyéndolos y me cuesta entender como hice esa maraña de ideas.

Espero que sigan leyendo y como siempre es bienvenido un **REVIEW** de cualquier tipo, ya sea una crítica o un simple comentario.

Los espero en el próximo capítulo que subiré el juves o a más tardar el viernes.

Bye,

Varelia Ashtray Girl


	16. La Reunión de la Verdad

**Jueves 14 de Febrero del 2008**

**By Varelia Ashtray Girl**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Aquí les presento el capítulo 16, vuelvo advertir, mucho contenido importante, pongan atención.

Antes de seguir... ¡Feliz San Valentín!, no importa si estan solos y mucho mejor si estan acompañados, en fin es el día del amor y por eso escribo esta nota de autora y la de fin de capítulo con mucho cariño para todos mis lectores.

Quiero dar las gracias por los buenos comentarios del capítulo anterior a todos los que me dejaron review.

Para no alargar la nota voy a ir directo a lo que pensaba poner.

Les dedico este cap a primero mi mejor amigo **Edgard** que ha leido todos los cap y me ha apoyado en esta locura, también a **Ecchi-San**( la primera Li! en leer mi fic), también a **elizza malfoy** con quien he tenido conversaciones muy agradables, enriquecedoras en especial la sobre porque Hermione debería estar con Harry y sus sabias aclaraciones. En esta dedicatoria no puedo dejar fuera a todos los que me dejan **review** porque me alegra profundamente recibir sus mensajes, sobre todo porque creo todos han sido positivos.

**16.-La reunión de la verdad**

Amelia se puso de pie con ayuda de Draco que subió rápidamente para ayudarla.

- Te juro que Potter pagará por esto.- dijo Malfoy mientras la ayudaba a bajar de la tarima.

- No te preocupes porque todo caerá por su propio peso.-dijo Amelia sentándose para poner atención a la profesora McGonagall.

- Ya tenemos los seleccionados y el líder de la brigada, estos alumnos serán trasladados a una torre donde sólo ellos, la profesora Tonks y yo tendremos acceso, estos alumnos tendrán facultades de prefecto, lo sean o no, y en el caso de los premios anuales seguirán con sus poderes.-dijo la directora.

- ¿Qué te dijo cuando hablaron en pársel?-preguntó Hermione a su mejor amigo.

- Al principio me dijo quien era su padre, luego comenzó decirme que no me haría daño y que la venciera rápidamente porque de todas maneras ganaría, al final me dijo que me amaba por eso le dije que yo no.-dijo Harry como si fuera algo sin importancia.

- Es Voldemort ¿verdad?- preguntó la castaña.

- Sí, pero luego seguimos hablando de esto mejor.- respondió Harry tomándola del brazo para acercarse a las profesoras, como el resto de los seleccionados mientras los alumnos se retiraban.

- Sus pertenencias están siendo trasladas a la torre, quiero que todos vayan a enfermería a revisarse en especial la señorita Black.-dijo McGonagall cuando estaba sólo con los seleccionados.

Así hicieron, Amelia debió quedarse más que el resto pero Draco la acompañó en todo momento. Pero antes de que Hermione y Harry salieran de la enfermería, Malfoy se les acercó.

- Potter eres un hijo de puta.-le dijo el rubio con desprecio.

- ¿Qué te sucede hurón?-dijo el moreno volteándose.

- Sucede que te aprovechaste de una chica, era un duelo sólo para medir capacidades y tú te dedicaste a torturarla, ella prácticamente no te tocó y no porque no quisiera sino porque ella juega limpio.-dijo Malfoy a centímetros del rostro de Harry.

- ¿Juega limpio?, no me hagas reír, ella no sabe lo que es jugar limpio, mejor pregúntale a tu amiguita porqué no se defendió, quizá ella te pueda explicar mejor que yo.-dijo Harry mirando a Amelia que estaba a pasos de los chicos en una camilla.

- Potter sabes perfectamente porque no te hice daño, Draco no pierdas el tiempo tiene razón debí defenderme pero no pensé que Potter fuera tan insensible.-dijo Amelia primero dirigiéndose a Harry y luego a Malfoy, dejando de mirarlo siempre con tristeza.

- Potter te juro que si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima a Amelia te arrepentirás de haber pisado el suelo de Hogwarts hace años.-dijo Malfoy amenazándolo y tomándole el cuello de la camisa.

- Suéltame.-dijo Harry sacando la mano de Malfoy.- Primero conoce a tu damisela, luego ve si la defiendes pero no creo que cambie de parecer seguro te va a gustar lo que descubrirás.-dijo Harry advirtiéndole.

- ¿De qué hablas Potter?-preguntó Malfoy confundido.

- Pregúntale a Black.-respondió Harry volteándose, tomando la mano de Hermione y comenzando a caminar junto a ella.

- ¿A qué se refería el cara rajada?- preguntó Malfoy a su amiga cuando los Gryffindors se habían retirado.

- Nada, sólo se asustó porque no es el único que puede hablar pársel.-respondió la chica sin ánimos de explicar tantas cosas al rubio.- Me llevas a la nueva torre.-le dijo en cuanto pudo irse.

- Por supuesto, espérame, voy a preguntar donde está y la clave para llevarte.-dijo Draco saliendo de la enfermería. Volvió a los pocos minutos acompañado por Tonks.

- ¿Está mejor señorita Black?-preguntó la profesora de DCAO.

- Sí, quería irme a la torre que nos asignaron.- respondió la chica sentándose en la cama.

- Muy bien, señor Malfoy porque no la ayuda para que vayamos a la torre, el resto de sus compañeros nos esperan allá.-dijo Tonks mirando al rubio que obedeció de inmediato. Tomó una de sus manos y cuando la chica estuvo de pie se puso tras ella sujetándola por la cintura, ella pasó su brazo por la espalda de Draco para apoyarse y siguieron a la joven mujer.

Fueron en silencio hasta llegar a la torre bastante alejada.

Mientras Harry y Hermione caminaban en dirección a la torre antes que los que venían de la enfermería.

-Entonces es hija de Voldemort, aún así tengo la sensación de que quiere ayudarnos de todas formas, si fuera como su padre nos hubiese hecho daño en cuanto la descubriéramos y no fue así.-dijo la castaña que caminaba junto a Harry luego de que él le dijera todo respecto a lo hablado durante el duelo.

- Quizás tiene órdenes de entregarme a él, no de hacernos daño.- contestó el moreno.

- Harry ¿Por qué no le das una segunda oportunidad?-propuso Hermione.

- Hermione ¿no entendiste¡Por Merlín, Es la hija de Lord Voldemort!- dijo el ojiverde alterado ante tal propuesta.

- Está bien, haz lo que quieras, pero si Amelia quiere explicarnos lo que sucede yo no voy a impedírselo.- dijo la chica cuando llegaban a la torre entonces no siguieron conversando.

Entraron y ya estaba el resto de los miembros de la brigada, sólo faltaban Amelia, Malfoy, Tonks y la profesora McGonagall.

En pocos minutos entraron los faltantes y comenzó una pequeña reunión.

- Señores y Señoritas silencio por favor.-pidió amablemente Minerva McGonagall.- Ustedes son la brigada de seguridad de Hogwarts, eso significa que tanto de ustedes como del profesorado depende la seguridad de este castillo y de todos sus habitantes, primero que todo se le ha asignado esta torre como dormitorio para su mayor tranquilidad y en señal de privilegio. En el sector derecho dormirán los varones y en el izquierdo las damas, para mejorar la convivencia entre ustedes dormirán en habitaciones compartidas obviamente serán dos, una para las chicas y otra para los chicos. Segundo, todos utilizarán estas insignias en sus capas para que los alumnos de Hogwarts los reconozcan como miembros de esta brigada.-continuó entregándoles una insignia del mismo tamaño que la de prefecto con el escudo de Hogwarts y sobre el decía "Brigada de Seguridad".- Como les dijimos tendrán clases especiales con la profesora Tonks que serán impartidas todos los días a las cuatro de la tarde, ya que hemos revisado todos sus horarios y todos están libres en ese horario. Para ello deben presentarse aquí en esta sala común que será transformada para dicha actividad a la hora acordada.-siguió explicándoles en tono de autoridad pero sin ser demasiado brusca.- Hemos recibido la autorización del Ministerio de Magia para interrogar a cada uno de ustedes bajo la influencia del veritaserum y sin su varita para evitar que cambien la sustancia. Bajo la explicita petición de nuestro anterior director Albus Dumbledore la única alumna que no será interrogada bajo los efectos de la poción es la señorita Amelia Black, espero que sea lo más honesta posible.-dijo McGonagall mientras todos reclamaban por lo bajo.- Silencio, si alguien tiene algo que decir que lo diga ahora y en voz alta.-dijo y todos callaron, en ese momento Harry habló.

- Es absolutamente injusto que alguien tan sospechoso como la señorita Black no sea interrogada¡Por Merlín!, la chica habla pársel, llega a Hogwarts en último año, nadie sabe de donde viene, nadie sabe quien es ni para quien trabaja ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que ella no le entrega información a los mortífagos?- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie alterado.

- Creí que muchas de esas dudas usted las tenía claras señor Potter o debo recordarle que la señorita Black pasó el verano junto a usted y sus amigos en la casa de los Weasley.-respondió esta vez Tonks. El único que no estaba enterado de la situación, es decir Draco, miró a su amiga incrédulo.

- Luego te explico.- le dijo Amelia a Malfoy por lo bajo.

- Lo espero con ansias.-respondió también en voz baja mirándola de reojo.

- Profesoras si me permite explicar algunas de las dudas que ha planteado el señor Potter.-dijo Amelia educadamente, las mujeres adultas se miraron y asintieron.- No puedo explicar la razón por la que hablo pársel ya que ni siquiera yo sé porque es así, llego a último año a Hogwarts porque ese era el deseo de Albus Dumbledore y cumplo con los deseos del hombre que me rescató de un orfanato muggle a los tres años, él era mi guardián hasta el día de su muerte entonces su hombre de confianza pasó a ser mi guardián. No le entrego información a los mortífagos porque ellos no sabes de mi existencia o por lo menos eso es lo que creo.-dijo mirando fijamente a Draco.-Espero que esto que les he confesado de lo cual la señorita Granger, el señor Potter y también los hermanos Weasley tienen conocimiento en detalle, no salga de aquí, y no duden señoras que seré lo más sincera en todo lo que me pregunten.-dijo Amelia sellando el tema.

- Gracias por la explicación señorita Black, ese interrogatorio será realizado luego de la cena en este lugar, ahora todos entréguenme sus varitas.-dijo la directora mientras recibía las varitas de todos los miembro de la brigada.- Ahora necesito que todos me digan sus nombres para asegurarme que ninguno haya silenciado su garganta o algo parecido.-dijo Minerva esperando la respuesta.

- Ginevra Weasley.

- Ronald Weasley.

- Luna Lovegood.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Amelia Black.

- Hermione Granger.

- Neville Longbottom.

- Harry Potter.

Respondieron uno a uno los chicos mientras todos se miraban esperando que todos contestaran.

- Muy bien, ya que se encuentran sin varita cenarán aquí para asegurarnos de que ninguno de sus compañeros los silencie, volveremos en cuanto termine la cena, la entrada será sellada por ese lapso de tiempo, hasta entonces.-dijo Tonks para luego dirigirse junto a la directora a la salida que fue sellada segundos después.

- ¿Algo más que quieras explicarnos Black?- preguntó Ginny mirando a la susodicha.

- Nada que te interese Weasley.-respondió la morena bruscamente.

- Ahora estás de mal humor, seguro Potter te dejó cuando obtuvo lo que quería contigo, sexo.-dijo en voz alta la pelirroja.

- Weasley no voy a permitir que me trates así, con cosas que no sabes.-respondió Amelia poniéndose de pie.

- Ginny para tu información no me acosté con Black, generalmente no busco únicamente eso en una relación.-dijo Harry mirando a Draco que cada vez estaba más confundido.

- Sabes perfectamente que no lo hicimos porque tú no quisiste.-respondió Amelia furiosa olvidando que en la sala había gente que no sabía de esa relación.

- Como si hubiese querido hacerlo con una traidora como tú.-respondió Harry enojado.

- Eso dices ahora, pero creo que en los camarines ni tú ni tu amiguito decían lo mismo.- dijo Amelia apuntando a Harry y luego a su pantalón.

- Eso era distinto, jugaste conmigo para tu propio beneficio.-respondió Harry un poco avergonzado por la aclaración de Amelia.

- No jugué contigo, por Merlín terminé la relación más importante de mi vida para estar contigo, arriesgué mi integridad estando contigo porque no sé que efectos tienes en mí. Cada vez que me besabas veía los ojos de mi padre; cada vez que tocabas mi marca, en especial cuando era en forma directa, sentía hielo quemar la zona. Si mi padre se enterara de lo que pasó entre nosotros me mataría, eres su peor enemigo y yo me enamoré de ti.-dijo la chica sin importar que el resto estuviera escuchando y rompió en llanto.

- Si me quisieras no me habrías ocultado todo lo que supimos.-respondió Harry.

- Te lo oculté porque no debía decírtelo, no estaba en mis planes enamorarme de Harry Potter, de hecho eres el último hombre en la tierra del cual debía enamorarme, pero el destino quiso otra cosa, le fallé a Albus Dumbledore enamorándome de ti, debía mantener la mente fría y seguir el plan al pie de la letra pero no pude.-dijo la chica alterada.

- No te creo nada, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea verdad lo que dijiste sobre tu padre.-dijo Harry alejándose para pararse junto a Hermione.

La discusión llegó a su fin y comenzó la cena, comieron en silencio ya que aún estaba ese ambiente de tensión.

Al poco rato llegaron las profesoras y todos tomaron asiento en el círculo de silla que había hecho aparecer con una en el centro.

- Al primero que interrogaremos será el señor Draco Malfoy, si es tan amable.-dijo la directora indicándole la silla del centro, el slytherin se puso de pie y luego se sentó en dicho lugar.- Ponga su cabeza reposando en la cabecera de la silla y abra la boca mirando el techo.-ordenó la mujer.

Así hizo el rubio tragando por completo el contenido del pequeño frasco.

- Todos tendrán el derecho de preguntar todo lo que quieran al señor Malfoy y así ocurrirá con todos los presentes.-dijo esta vez Tonks.

- Primero debemos hacer la pregunta de rigor ¿Es usted un mortífago?-preguntó McGonagall.

- Lo era, aún tengo la marca pero ha comenzado a borrarse.-dijo el rubio subiendo la manga de su capa y camisa para mostrar lo mencionado, para sorpresa de todos era verdad que se estaba desvaneciendo.- No he tenido contacto con ningún mortífago desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, mi padre me repudió, de hecho Crabbe y Goyle tienen órdenes de no acercarse a mí, no la han cumplido totalmente pero ahora que yo les pedí que lo hicieran y obedecieron. Renuncié luego de que me torturaran durante horas por no haber podido asesinar a Dumbledore adicional a que me ocurrió lo mismo con un prisionero que tenía mi padre que me negué a torturar.-confesó el rubio.

- Draco¿Tú sabes quien soy yo?- preguntó Amelia.

- No te conozco más allá de lo que tú misma me has dicho.-respondió Malfoy.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a combatir en contra de los mortífagos?- preguntó la profesora de DCAO.

- Sí, no creo necesario matar gente para que el mundo se de cuenta de que los magos somos superiores además es injusto que por no respetar sus locuras pagues con tu vida, y quiero cambiar, ayudar a la gente a la que le he hecho daño.-volvió a responder de inmediato y sin titubear.

- ¿Sabes algo que pueda servirnos de ayuda?- preguntó Harry.

- Tengo información de algo que guarda Voldemort en un orfanato abandonado lejos de Londres, siempre hay dos mortífagos cuidándolo.-dijo Draco.

- ¿Me podrías dar más detalles sobre eso más tarde?- preguntó Amelia.

- Por supuesto, te diré todo lo que quieras saber.-respondió mirándola con ternura.

- Si nadie más tiene alguna pregunta para el señor Malfoy, me gustaría que siguiéramos con el interrogatorio para el resto de la brigada.-dijo McGonagall mirando a todos los presentes para luego continuar.- Señor Malfoy puede volver a su asiento, señorita Weasley tome asiento.

Ginny lo hizo y luego Tonks le preguntó:

- ¿Es usted leal a la Orden del Fénix y a todos los que combatimos en contra de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

- Sí, siempre lo seré y estoy dispuesta a pelear hasta el final.

- ¿Quieres de verdad a Potter o es un simple capricho?-preguntó Amelia para sorpresa de todos.

- Es un simple capricho.-respondió la chica tapándose la boca al terminar la frase.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta a la señorita Weasley?- preguntó Tonks y como nadie respondió Ginny volvió a su asiento.- Neville Longbottom su turno.-dijo la mujer luego que la pelirroja tomara asiento.

Le hicieron la misma pregunta que a Ginny, Neville respondió afirmativamente con convicción y como nadie quería preguntar nada más se sentó y llegó el turno de Hermione, a quien le preguntaron lo de rigor, ocasión que utilizó para dejar en claro que daría su vida por terminar con esta guerra y luego dejaron abierto para otras dudas.

- ¿Me odias?- preguntó Amelia.

- No, pero si estoy molesta porque nos ocultaste cosas cuando nosotros fuimos sinceros contigo.-dijo Hermione mirándola.

- ¿Aún me quieres?-preguntó Ron.

- No, creo que lo que sentí por ti era sólo un gusto pasajero que se mezcló con la amistad que nos unía pero ahora ya no hay nada de ambos.-respondió la castaña sin inmutarse.

- ¿Quieres a Harry verdad?- dijo Ron alterándose por lo confesado por su ex novia.

- Sí, pero no se confundan, lo quiero porque es mi mejor amigo, siempre me he preocupado por él y no dejaré de hacer, Harry es quizás la persona más importante en mi vida luego de mis padres y el único hombre constante en mi vida aparte de mi padre.-dijo firmemente Hermione mirando a Harry.

- Gracias.-respondió tímidamente el aludido.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- dijo McGonagall, nadie preguntó nada más y la mujer le indicó a Hermione que volviera a su asiento y luego a Luna que era su turno, sólo se le preguntó lo de rigor y volvió a su asiento.

Luego llamaron a Ron, bebió la poción, fue cuestionado con lo mismo a lo que respondió firme y leal.

- ¿Y tú Ron aún me quieres?- preguntó Hermione para sorpresa de Harry que pensaba que no tocaría el tema.

- Sí, hace tiempo que lo hago pero nunca estuve seguro de que tú me quisieras de verdad, te quiero porque me gustas y sé que no tenía competencia al estar contigo, eras sólo mía y eras algo que Harry no había ganado, yo te tenía como algo más que mi amiga no como Potter, eso me hacía sentir mejor que él.-respondió Ron, Hermione se sintió utilizada al darse cuenta de que Ron estaba con ella porque creía que así tendría una chica sólo para él y que la veía como un trofeo que Harry no había conseguido, no la quería por ser ella, era un competencia y un simple capricho.

Harry notó la reacción de su mejor amiga y tomó disimuladamente su mano en señal de apoyo. (N/A¿Quizás por algo más o no?)

La directora preguntó si alguien más deseba preguntarle algo al chico y nadie quiso decir una palabra por lo tanto siguieron.

- Señor Potter si es tan amable de sentarse en el centro.-dijo McGonagall haciendo que Harry soltara rápidamente la mano de Hermione y se pusiera de pie. Después le moreno bebió la poción.

- ¿Es usted leal a la Orden del Fénix y a todos los que combatimos en contra de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado?- preguntó Nymphadora Tonks.

- Sí, siempre lo he sido y combatiré hasta la muerte si es necesario para devolverle la paz al mundo mágico.-respondió con convicción el moreno.

- ¿Es verdad que Severus Snape asesinó a Albus Dumbledore?-preguntó McGonagall.

- Sí, yo lo vi asesinarlo mientras nuestro director estaba inmóvil.- respondió sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

- ¿Qué sentías por mí?-preguntó Amelia.

- Te quise, me gustaste mucho pero tenía demasiadas dudas como para quererte más y como para dar todo por salvar nuestra relación, me decepcionaste y se fue todo lo que sentí por ti, ahora sólo te considero una de las chicas más atractivas que he conocido pero no creo que vuelva a sentir nada diferente por ti, quizás si logro entenderte y no vuelves a decepcionarme o a mentirme existe la posibilidad que formemos una amistad.-dijo Harry sin mirar a quien había formulado la pregunta.

- ¿Te acostaste con Black?-preguntó Ginny insistiendo en el tema.

- No, ella ya dijo lo que pasó.-dijo Harry fríamente.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? Espero no relacionada con la vida amorosa del señor Potter.-dijo McGonagall un poco fastidiada por la tónica de las últimas preguntas. Nadie respondió, entonces Harry se puso de pie y volvió junto a Hermione. Era el turno de Amelia, la chica se sentó en el centro pero antes de que alguna de las profesoras dijera algo ella habló.

- Quiero tomar el veritaserum, espero que aprovechen para preguntarme todo lo que quieran.-dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Está segura señorita Black?-preguntó McGonagall.

- Absolutamente señora, si es tan amable de darme un frasco de la poción.-entonces la directora se acercó y vertió el contenido de un frasco de cristal en la garganta de la slytherin.

- ¿Es usted leal a la Orden del Fénix y a todos los que combatimos en contra de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado?- preguntó la directora al volver a su asiento. Amelia la miró a los ojos para luego responder…

**Nota de la Autora:**

Como siempre espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios en un **REVIEW.**

En especial quiero que me digan cual será la respuesta de Amelia a la última pregunta.

Bueno mejor termino para subir el capítulo antes de que se me pasen las doce de la noche (hora de Chile).

Olvidé decir que la proxima actualización será el día martes 19 de Febrero, hasta entonces.

Se cuidan mucho,

Bye,

Varelia Ashtray Girl


	17. Mi Verdadera Vida

**20 de Febrero del 2008**

**By**

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno aquí el capítulo 17, lamento el retraso ya que debía subirlo hace algunas horas pero no me sentía muy bien, estaba con mis famosas crisis de alergias, donde se me ponen los ojos rojos también llegan los indeseables moquitos y hasta me pica la garganta, en ocasiones me duele la cabeza también pero en fín, ya me siento un poco mejor y dije me sentaré sólo un ratito a subir el capítulo para no ser tan ingrata porque el capítulo anterior es el que ha tenido más reviews y eso me alegra enormemente.

Como advertí en capítulos anteriores el número 17 tiene mucho contenido y quiero que pongan mucha atención a todas las respuestas de Amelia cuando conversa con Harry, Hermione y Draco.

Este cap se lo dedico a dos de las Li!, **Karen y Vale** porque leen mi fic y me dejan lindos reviews (bueno la Karen está empeñada en que no siga H/Hr pero ya he discutido mucho con ella sobre eso).

Bueno no los molesto más y les dejo con el cap( o como sonaría en realidad: "dos dejo con ed cap"...lease como gangosa).

* * *

**17.- Mi verdadera vida**

- No, no soy leal a nadie que no confíe en mí, le soy fiel a quien considero lo más parecido a mi padre, Albus Dumbledore. La Orden del Fénix no confía en mí ni yo en ellos pero si le puedo asegurar que tenemos el mismo propósito, derrotar a Lord Voldemort y para eso entregaré mi vida si es necesario.-respondió Amelia con convicción.

- ¿Jugaste conmigo?-preguntó Harry serio.

- No, dije la verdad cuando te confesé que me había enamorado de ti, pero he entendido tu mensaje y estoy decidida a olvidarte.-dijo la chica tan seria como el moreno.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste sobre tu padre?- cuestionó Harry.

- Sí, es él.-respondió seca y cortamente la slytherin.

- ¿Te importa si lo nombro?-dijo esta vez Hermione.

- Sí, me sentiría humillada si lo revelas, preferiría que lo discutiéramos más tarde.-dijo la chica mirando a la castaña.

- ¿Puedes explicarme como te relacionas con los Black?- preguntó Tonks para sorpresa de los alumnos.

- Según el árbol genealógico de mi madre Lucretia Black, del cual fue borrada por cierto, ella es hija de Cygnus Black y Druella Rosier al igual que Bellatrix, Narcisa y Andrómeda, su madre.-Cuando Draco escuchó el nombre de su madre palideció totalmente, la chica acababa de confesar que era primos directos.- Si lo vemos fríamente somos primas, al igual que con Draco.-terminó la chica mirando a Malfoy con tristeza.

- Pero mi madre jamás mencionó que Lucretia, que por cierto casi nunca nombra, tuviera hijos.-acotó la auror.

- Eso se debe a que mi madre fue adoptada por los Black, no tenemos conexión sanguínea directa como pensaba, mi madre es una familiar lejana de los Black, Lucretia es hija de una hermana de Druella Rosier que se casó con un hijo de muggles, mi madre quedó huérfana a corta edad, al principio fue criada por su abuela Victoria Rosier por lo que fue educada como una sangre pura arrogante, al poco tiempo y por la muerte de su abuela pasó a manos de Druella y adoptó el apellido Black junto con todas sus costumbres, fue una orgullosa representante de la casa de Slytherin, siempre interesada en las artes oscuras por lo tanto fue casi siempre apoyada por su hermanastra Bellatrix que la introdujo en el mundo de los mortífagos. Lucretia Black era una mujer hermosa, logró atraer la atención de muchos mortífagos jóvenes, mantuvo una breve relación ilícita con Rodolphus Lestrange por lo que se ganó el repudio de toda la familia Black, para entonces había quedado embarazada de mí, a sus dieciocho años, no sabría si decir que afortunada o desgraciadamente no fui producto de su relación con el esposo de su hermanastra. Yo fui el resultado de prácticamente una violación.-terminó la chica mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas contenidas durante su explicación y cubriendo su rostro con sus blancas manos.

- Señorita Black no es necesario que continúe.-dijo McGonagall al ver a Amelia tan afectada.

- Gracias.-dijo la morena casi en un susurro.

- Bien, ha terminado el interrogatorio, aquí tienen sus varitas.-dijo la directora haciendo aparecer las varitas de todos frente a cada uno.

- El veritaserum tendrá efecto por cerca de dos horas más, si no quieren revelar más secretos les recomiendo que vayan a dormir.-dijo Tonks antes de salir junto a la directora.

Así hicieron Neville, Luna, Ginny y Ron, por lo que en la sala quedaron Draco que abrazaba a Amelia quien lloraba silenciosamente sobre su hombro y Harry con Hermione que miraban la escena esperando el momento para acercarse a terminar de escuchar el relato de la chica.

-Vengan.-dijo Amelia saliendo del hombro de Malfoy y tomando asiento junto a él en el sillón de la sala. Los gryffindor se sentaron frente a ellos.

- ¿Quién es tu padre?- preguntó Draco tomándole cariñosamente la mano a su compañera de casa.

- Te relataré toda la historia para que todo tenga sentido, mi madre había terminado su relación con Lestrange porque Lord Voldemort le había pedido la misión más importante que podrían haberle encomendado a una mortífaga, traer al mundo al heredero del Señor Oscuro, no creo que Voldemort se haya enamorado de mi madre, esa escoria humana no es capaz de sentir amor, pero si la deseaba y además de satisfacer su líbido podría tener un descendiente a quien podría educar bajo su ideología, alguien a quien enseñarle todo lo que sabía y que en el remoto caso de su muerte siguiera al mando de su orden. Lógicamente esperaba que fuera un hombre pero no fue así por lo que no pudo nombrarme Salazar, de todas maneras se hizo cargo de mi madre mientras estuvo embarazada y durante poco más de un año luego de mi nacimiento. Fui inscrita con su apellido, Riddle pero como él siempre lo ha considerado indigno prefirió siempre llamarme por el apellido de mi madre además que nunca me llamó Amelia, siempre fui Merope. En definitiva para él siempre fui Merope Black y no Amelia Riddle como corresponde.

Lord Voldemort se aseguró de que la sociedad jamás olvidara que yo era la hija del Señor Oscuro, por eso tengo la marca que Hermione conoce, es una especie de tatuaje muggle como el de los mortífagos, cuando conjuró esa marca en mi espalda transmitió memoria suya a mi mente, por eso sé hechizos que recuerdo a momentos pero sé que no son mis recuerdos, quizás esa es una de la razones por las que hablo pársel también pero creo que es algo genético. Hay algunas especies de cláusulas que no he logrado descifrar a través de mis recuerdos, hay personas que no pueden tocarme la marca sin salir dañados, como por ejemplo los muggles o mortífagos. Sí los mortífagos, eso lo hizo para que me tuvieran respeto a pesar de que aún no me conocen.

Prácticamente ningún mortífago sabe de mi existencia ya que se mantuvo en absoluto secreto entre Lucius Malfoy, mi madre y Lord Voldemort. Al ser derrotado, Lucius trató de ocultar a mi madre pero una noche que intentó aprovecharse de ella, mi madre se escapó conmigo, llegó a un orfanato en Londres donde me dejó prometiendo que volvería sólo diciendo que me llamaba Amelia Merope Black, no podía dar mi verdadero apellido o todo el mundo mágico se enteraría de mi existencia y eso no era lo que su señor quería. Pocas horas después fue capturada por los aurores, fue encerrada en Azkaban. Por lo tanto si no fuera porque Albus Dumbledore fue advertido de las extrañas cosas que ocurrían en el orfanato y no hubiese ido a verme para descubrir mi marca entonces investigar quienes eran mi familia, yo sería una muggle extraña y jamás hubiese recibido toda la educación que gracias a él me dieron durante todos estos años.-dijo Amelia sin soltar la mano de Draco que a cada momento afianzaba más el agarre sin llegar a ser molesto mientras Hermione y Harry escuchaban con atención el relato, a la castaña se le apretaba cada vez más el corazón al escuchar la vida de la chica, si alguna vez había sentido tristeza por la crudeza de la vida de su mejor amigo escuchar esto era realmente desgarrador.

Harry se comenzó a sentir mal de haberla tratado tan mal pero eso no cambio sus sentimientos por la chica, no volvería a quererla.

- Estuve en el orfanato hasta casi mis cuatro años, allí viví cosas que jamás olvidaré, me golpeaban con frecuencia por las oleadas de magia que expedían de mi cuerpo en ciertos momentos, de hecho la razón por la que recuerdo a tu padre.-dijo mirando a Hermione.-es porque en una cita no quería que me revisara y llamaron a la encargada que me dio un par de golpes antes de que el dentista la detuviera, yo al ver que el hombre me defendió y me trató bien como tío Albus me dejé revisar. Tu padre me prometió que algún día conocería su hija y que jugaría con ella, yo era pequeña y le creí, bueno en realidad no mintió, sí te conocí al fin.-dijo Amelia otorgándole una tímida sonrisa a la castaña.

- ¿Y mi padre no te buscó?-preguntó Draco sin soltar su mano.

- Sí, de hecho sé que interrogó a mi madre pero ella dijo que me había perdido, que seguramente ya estaba muerta, eso se lo confirmaron a mi madre años después cuando le dijeron que yo había muerto en manos de los aurores en un accidente. Lo mismo le dijeron a Malfoy. Así que nadie me ha buscado y como mi madre está en Azkaban no pudo comprobar que mi muerte fuera un hecho.- respondió Amelia volviendo nuevamente su rostro a la expresión triste.

- ¿A qué te referías con jugar doble cuando hablabas con Snape?- preguntó Harry.

- Me haré pasar como partidaria de los mortífagos en cuanto tenga contacto con mi padre para eso necesito que sigan tratándome normalmente para que ellos crean que soy un espía, jugaré como Severus pero tendré más privilegios y conseguiré más información.-dijo la slytherin.

- Está bien.-respondió Hermione que luego miró a Harry significativamente para que el también contestara.

- De acuerdo.-respondió como fastidiado el moreno.

- Por supuesto.-contestó Draco sin titubear.

- ¿Malfoy podrías decirnos lo que sabes de eso que guardan en el orfanato que nombraste?- preguntó Harry mirando al Slytherin y tratando de cambiar el tema porque el ambiente se estaba tornando demasiado tenso.

- El Señor Oscuro guarda algo de gran importancia en un orfanato abandonado a las afueras de Londres, dicen que es un objeto mágico, todo el que entra a ese lugar por la semana que le corresponde a cada pareja de mortífagos luego tiene tres días de descanso absoluto, mi padre le ha tocado cuidar un par de veces el lugar y llegaba muy debilitado, es como si el lugar absorbiera tu energía poco a poco. No sé lo que guarda allí pero al parecer quiere tenerlo bien cuidado y aparte de toda la magia que debe protegerlo se asegura de que el lugar nunca este sin mortífagos.-dijo Malfoy mirando a su eterno contendor.

- ¿Sabes cómo llegar allí?- preguntó Amelia sin soltar su mano.

- Sí, puedo llevarte si quieres averiguar algo pero debemos tener cuidado.-dijo Draco centrando su mirada en los ojos verdes de la chica.

- Ya tenemos dos entonces.-dijo Amelia mirando a Harry.

- Sí pero creo que deberíamos ir al que nos mencionaste tú primero, es más seguro.-respondió el moreno pasando su mirada de la Slytherin hacia Hermione.

- Podremos planearlo con más facilidad aquí en la torre, hay más privacidad.-respondió Hermione.

-¿Planear qué?-preguntó confundido el rubio.

- Luego te lo explico Draco, es un poco largo.-respondió Amelia que aún no soltaba su mano.

- Está bien.-respondió el rubio mirando a la chica y luego a sus manos entrelazadas.

Harry y Hermione se pusieron de pie en dirección a sus habitaciones pero Draco y Amelia no los siguieron.

- ¿Podrías explicarme todo lo que no he entendido?- preguntó el rubio soltando la mano de la chica y mirándola fijamente con sus ojos grises.

- Sí, primero con respecto a Harry…-comenzó la chica explicándole toda su relación con el moreno, diciéndole también que estaba decidida a olvidarlo porque no era sano además de peligroso. Luego le explicó lo de los horrocruxes, pero Amelia compartió un gran secreto con Draco, algo que el rubio no quiso entender. Era algo demasiado descabellado para creerlo entonces hizo una pregunta para la que Amelia tenía una sola y segura respuesta.

- **¿Por qué tú?**-dijo angustiado y tomando con una mano el rostro de la chica que bajaba la vista para responderle.

- Es mi destino, es la única forma de lograrlo por eso quiero disfrutar la felicidad que todavía puedo vivir.- contesto sin titubear.

Draco entendió perfectamente sus palabras y sin poder contenerse un segundo más la besó, como deseaba hacerlo hace tiempo. Comenzó como un tímido roce de labios por la angustia que tenían los dos en el momento, pero que se fue disipando poco a poco mientras el beso se hacía más intenso, llegó el momento en que Draco comenzó a masajear suavemente los labios de Amelia con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso a lo que la chica de ojos verdes azulados acepto tímidamente.

Para desgracia de la pareja se quedaron sin aire y debieron romper el beso luego de que sus lenguas comenzaran a jugar.

- Sé que quieres a Potter y que nos conocemos hace sólo una semana pero yo puedo hacerte feliz, Amelia dame una oportunidad.-rogó Malfoy al terminar el beso y tomando con sus manos el delicado rostro de la chica.

- Draco, me encantaría pero lo mío con Harry es demasiado reciente como para empezar algo contigo ahora.-respondió apenada la chica.

- Si quieres puede ser un secreto como lo que me contaste no es necesario que se lo demostremos a todos tan pronto.-propuso el rubio ahora tomando las manos de la morena.

- Prométeme que estarás conmigo cuando llegue el momento.-dijo la chica sin responder a lo que Draco le proponía y mirando sus manos.

- Te lo prometo, lo juro y todo lo quieras, no sería capaz de dejarte sola en una situación como esa.-respondió con convicción el rubio.

- Entonces podrás esperar a que estemos juntos en un tiempo más.-respondió la chica ahora mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco no respondió a ello con palabras si no que volvió a besarla lenta y cuidadosamente para recordar cada segundo de esa noche, la chica le prometía estar con él a pesar que todavía no llegara el momento. Eso lo hizo sentirse demasiado feliz como para contenerse pero ella no quiso que siguieran besándose por mucho tiempo, aún no sentía que fuera correcto.

Mientras los Slytherin se besaban, Harry analizaba lo que Amelia les había contado pero pronto dejó de pensar en ella y para su sorpresa otra chica ocupo su mente. Desde que Hermione había terminado su relación con Ron, sentía que estaban más cercanos, los abrazos eran más comunes y gratos, al recordar esas sensaciones Harry no pudo más que sonreír genuinamente. Harry no recordaba haber sentido eso al abrazar a Amelia, era agradable pero no sentía esa calidez que lo embargaba al estar entre los brazos de su mejor amiga, sí su mejor amiga, la chica que siempre estaba pendiente de él, sí era una chica. Entonces Harry poco a poco comenzaba a entender que ella era femenina y delicada como el resto de las chicas, que ya no era simplemente su amiga, también era una chica que había conocido hace tantos años y ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón.

Pero de un momento a otro esa felicidad que lo invadía al recordar a Hermione fue opacada cuando recordó el contacto más reciente con ella, el beso en la mejilla que ella le había dado antes de irse al dormitorio de las chicas.

Harry no entendía porque se había sentido tan nervioso al recibirlo, era algo que ella siempre hacía ¿Qué era lo diferente¿Era porque ya no era el beso de una amiga si no el beso de una chica?

Prefirió no seguir pensando en eso porque un miedo que no entendía se apoderaba de él, no entendía la razón de su nerviosismo ni del terror que le causaba algo relativo a eso, por un segundo pensó que era inseguridad pero no entendió por que.

Al otro lado de la torre, en el dormitorio femenino Hermione también estuvo pensando en todo lo que dijo Amelia pero no podía ignorar el dolor que le provocaba el sólo imaginar la vida que había llevado la chica y comparándola con la suya, no pudo dejar de agradecer haber tenido unos padres atentos que la quisieran, siempre alguien que velara por su sueño y no que lo perturbara con golpizas y malos tratos, sin contar haber crecido dentro de un ambiente poco grato, lleno de crudeza.

A la prefecta le sorprendía que Amelia fuera una chica íntegra y educada, habiendo vivido todo eso, por ello comenzó a surgir un sentimiento de admiración hacia ella.

La valentía no se trataba de poder preguntar algo sin titubear, la valentía era saber enfrentar tu destino por más oscuro que parezca y eso era lo que Amelia había demostrado, pensaba Hermione.

Pensar en Amelia la llevo inevitablemente a pensar en Harry, su mejor amigo. Últimamente sólo pasaba tiempo con él, Harry la había defendido frente su mejor amigo y eso le sorprendía porque pesaba que la camaradería entre los chicos era más fuerte que lo que la unía a Harry.

Se sintió bien al pensar que Harry la prefería por sobre Ron, de todas maneras ellos siempre se habían llevado mejor.

Harry quizás no siempre había sido demasiado atento con ella pero siempre la defendía y Hermione sabía que él siempre prefería no arriesgarla a ningún peligro, aunque ella estuviera siempre dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

Recordó su ruptura con Ron nuevamente y se dio cuenta que Harry no dudó un segundo en defenderla, luego la consoló a pesar de que él tampoco había tenido un buen día. Se sintió tan bien cuando Harry le dijo que ella no se merecía ser tratada así y que no debía llorar por Ron porque él no lo merecía. Pero cuando se sintió realmente bien fue cuando Harry la abrazó, una paz infinita la embargó por completo, se sentía tan segura en los brazos de Harry que si pudiera no saldría jamás de allí, era tan correcto, tan infinitamente agradable abrazar a Harry que no podía esperar para volver hacerlo.

-"Un momento ¿Acabo de pensar eso?"-Se preguntó Hermione confusa al no entender porque ahora pensaba así de los abrazos de Harry cuando no era la primera vez que se abrazaban, llevaban años haciéndolo, al principio a Harry le costaba un poco pero ya no se ponía nervioso, ya era algo normal, agradable pero no al punto que acababa de descubrir.

Se asustó un poco pero luego pensó y llegó a la conclusión de no podía ser algo malo, era agradable y se sentía correcto.

Entonces recordó los últimos contactos físicos con su mejor amigo, ese abrazo tan agradable, su mano cuando Ron había confesado, el beso en la mejilla antes de irse a dormir.

Todo se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían cuando no era algo nuevo, pero ¿Por qué sentir la fuerte mano de Harry rodeando la suya había apaciguado su dolor ante las palabras de Ron¿O por qué se le habían encendido las mejillas cuando se despidieron antes de ir a dormir¿Qué era esa sensación nueva y extraña, pero agradable que le producía sólo pensar en su mejor amigo?

Los análisis de Hermione fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de las chicas. Amelia entraba en silencio y con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro hasta llegar a la cama vacía junto a la de Hermione, sacaba su pijama y se dirigía al cuarto de baño, no tardó demasiado en salir pero en vez de acostarse, volvió a su baúl y de él sacaba un frasco de unos trescientos mililitros que contenía un líquido color rosa brillante, parecía un tanto viscoso pero Hermione no pudo analizarlo bien ya que Amelia podía percatarse que la estaba "espiando", a momentos la Gryffindor se hacía la dormida.

La castaña pudo ver que Amelia se dirigía al mueble común para las chicas donde había una jarra con agua y unos cuantos vasos, la morena tomó uno y le vertió agua hasta la mitad, volvió con él a su cama y con el gotario, que hacía de tapa para el frasco, depositaba cinco gotas del líquido rosa en el vaso para luego bebérselo.

Al parecer no sabía muy bien porque Amelia cerró los ojos al beber y luego hizo una cara de asco.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Ya lo he dicho pero espero que les haya gustado el cap, un poco enredado pero en fin así tenía que ser.

**Quiero que me digan que creen que es lo que toma Amelia, a ver si alguien acierta. Eso lo ponen en un REVIEW.**

Hasta aquí llegan mis manías por las parejas y volveré un poco al objetivo de la historia que eran los horrocruxs, todo a partir del cap 18.

No sé relamente cuando suba el siguiente capítulo pero seguramente será antes de que termine esta semana al igual que el siguiente cap de "Tú, Yo...Nosotros".

Esto es por varias razones, primero no tengo mucho material en mano sobre este fic como para subir tan seguido, estoy también con la otra historia y finalmente el día jueves comenzaré a leer las reliquias de la muerte(esta vez en español, ya que lo había leido en inglés).Obviamente sin contar mis otras dos lecturas(La piedra filosofal que ya casi termino y Luces del Norte 'Brújula Dorada' de Phillip Pullman).

Espero que comprenda mis razones y siento no poder subir tan seguido pero prefiero bajar un poco el ritmo ya que en menos de dos semanas entraré al colegio, allí tendré menos tiempo para escribir y por supuesto para subir más capítulos. Pero intentaré subir un capítulo semanal como min al igual que cuando estaba de vacaciones en otro lado.

Luego de mi larga nota los dejo porque me voy a dormir a ver si mañana amanezco un poco mejor de mis alergias y puedo continuar escribiendo sin que me lloren los ojos por el brillo de la pantalla.

Se cuidan todos y odien a mis alergias para que no vuelvan...xD.

Bye

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**


	18. Un Plan Casi de Emergencia

**24 de Febrero del 2008**

**By**

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!, bueno aquí le cap 18, como siempre digo espero que les guste.

¿Qué les puedo contar?, sinceramente no he hecho nada relevante estos días, he leido muy poco de reliquias de la muerte pero ya me sentaré a leer como corresponde. Lo único que tengo claro es que detesto las páginas 106 y 527, son decepcionantes. Es más probable que ya hayan leido la 106 y sabrán de lo que hablo, no se adelanten a la 527 porque dentro de todo lo horrible que ocurre hay cosas importantes que no deben ser leidas antes porque simplemente yo las deteste. Bueno espero me entiendan los que queremos Harry-Hermione.

Ah!, casi lo olvidaba, debo decirles que nadie acertó con respecto a lo que tomaba Amelia pero en fín ya verán que era al principio de capítulo de hoy.

No olviden dejar **REVIEW**.

No los distraigo más y los dejo leer el cap.

* * *

**18.-Un plan casi de emergencia**

Amelia guardó el frasco en su baúl y dejó el vaso en su mesa de noche, se metió en la cama pero antes de cerrar los ojos se giró a donde estaba Hermione, que se hacía la dormida, y le dijo:

- Sé que estás despierta y me viste mientras preparaba la solución.-en un tono bajo pero audible para la castaña.

- Está bien, me has pillado pero ¿Qué es lo que tomabas?-preguntó Hermione que ya no aguataba más de la curiosidad.

- Poción anticonceptiva ¿Qué creías que era?-dijo sonriendo por la curiosidad de su compañera de habitación.

- Ah, no lo sé, nunca había visto la poción.-respondió Hermione con la verdad.

- Mejor mañana seguimos conversando o se van a despertar las otras chicas.-propuso Amelia.

-Tienes razón, Buenas Noches.-respondió la Gryffindor.

- Buenas Noches.-dijo la morena cerrando los ojos.

Al día siguiente Ginny, Luna y Hermione se levantaron con el despertador de la rubia Ravenclaw, pero cuando fueron a mirar a la cama de Amelia para ver porque la chica no despertaba cuando eso era prácticamente imposible con el ruido del despertador de extraña figura, se encontraron con una Amelia ensangrentada e inconsciente.

Hermione se puso rápidamente de pie y le tomó el pulso a la chica, era débil seguramente por la gran perdida de sangre, podían perderla en cualquier minuto.

- Ginny avísale a Snape que Amelia está sangrando y que la llevamos a enfermería¡Ahora!-le grito Hermione al ver que la pelirroja no reaccionaba, pero Ginny tomó su bata y salió en búsqueda del guardián de Amelia.

- Luna quédate con ella, vuelvo de inmediato.-le dijo Hermione para salir rápidamente del dormitorio femenino para ir al de los chicos, la puerta estaba cerrada entonces comenzó a golpear con fuerza.

La puerta se abrió para dejar ver un Ron somnoliento pero enfadado por los incesantes golpeteos.

- ¿Qué quieres aparte de perturbarnos el sueño?- preguntó groseramente el pelirrojo.

- Déjame entrar, no sirves de ayuda.-le respondió su ex novia para apartarlo y entrar.

- ¡Hey!, no tienes permiso para entrar así aquí Granger.-volvió a replicar Ron.

- Malfoy, Amelia esta sangrando, está inconsciente en su cama, necesitamos llevarla a enfermería.-dijo rápidamente Hermione sin reparar en lo dicho por Ron.

Draco se puso de pie rápidamente sin preocuparse de que estaba en pijama, salió velozmente al dormitorio femenino a donde subió a grandes zancadas para no caer debido al hechizo.

Sin decir una palabra tomó en sus brazo a Amelia y salió de allí en dirección a la enfermería, seguido de cerca por Luna y Hermione, un poco más atrás lo seguían Harry, Ron y Neville.

Al llegar a la enfermería Hermione le abrió las puertas a Malfoy y éste dejó a la Slytherin en la primera cama que vio, gritando:

- Madame Pomfrey necesitamos ayuda.-y la enfermera apareció en escena.

-¿Qué es este escándalo señor Malfoy?, Oh!-dijo la mujer al percatarse de la chica ensangrentada que yacía inconsciente en la cama.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó la mujer mirando a los chicos.

- Acabamos de despertar y la encontramos así ensangrentada e inconsciente.-respondió Hermione mientras la mujer revisaba a Amelia.

- No encuentro ninguna herida.-dijo la mujer sorprendida y preocupada.

- Voltéela.-propuso Hermione que sabía de donde surgía la sangre.

- Señor Malfoy ayúdeme.-le ordenó la enfermera mientras comenzaba a voltear cuidadosamente a la chica.

- Salgan de aquí todos, usted no señorita Granger, al parecer usted sabe algo.-dijo Madame Pomfrey cerrando las cortinas del biombo que separa la cama de las otras.

- Madame Pomfrey, Amelia sangra por una marca que tiene en la espalda, no es primera vez que le ocurre pero ahora está realmente mal.-le dijo Hermione a la enfermera.

- Tome límpiela mientras voy a buscar más gasa limpia y poción reabastecedora de sangre.- dijo Madame Pomfrey saliendo velozmente hacia su armario, volviendo con una botella, un vaso y una caja con gasa.

Hermione había comenzado a limpiarle la espalda a Amelia cuando entró Snape a la enfermería seguido de lejos por Ginny. El profesor de pociones abrió el biombo para ahogar un grito al ver las ropas de Amelia bañadas en rojo carmesí.

- Granger vaya a buscar la caja de pociones de Amelia, está en su baúl, rápido.-Snape le ordenó a Hermione y ésta salió velozmente de la enfermería.

- Severus ¿Cómo es que esta chica sangra de esta manera?-preguntó Madame Pomfrey al no entender la razón del sangrado mientras le daba la poción reabastecedora de sangre a la morena.

- Es demasiado complicado de explicar madame, sólo puedo decirle que es por una maldición de la que Amelia no se va deshacer hasta el día de su muerte.-respondió Snape mientras revisaba los ojos de la chica que estaban particularmente de un rojo escarlata.

Malfoy entendió lo dicho por Snape completamente, Harry, Ron y Ginny entendieron parcialmente, entonces por último Neville y Luna no entendieron absolutamente nada.

Mientras Madame Pomfrey seguía estabilizando a Amelia con ayuda de Snape, llegó Hermione con la caja que el profesor de pociones le había pedido.

- Aquí está.-dijo la castaña casi sin aire por como había corrido y pasando el biombo.

- Gracias Granger, vaya hacerle compañía a sus amigos.-dijo Snape mientras recibía la caja y la abría para buscar el frasco de líquido azul intenso.

Lo vertió en la garganta de la chica y ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

- ¿Me escucha?-preguntó Snape cuidadosamente mientras miraba fijamente a Amelia.

- Sí ¿Dónde estoy Severus?-preguntó la chica al abrir sus ojos que ahora tenía su color original, verdes oscuros con algunos rayos azules intensos.

- En la enfermería de Hogwarts.-respondió el guardián.

- Soñé con él, estaba furioso…-dijo rápidamente la morena pero Snape la interrumpió.

- Luego me dice lo que soñó, hay demasiada gente aquí.-dijo el hombre.

- Está bien.-respondió Amelia respirando profundamente.

- Descanse, vendré a la hora de almuerzo.-dijo Snape alejándose de la cama donde estaba Amelia.

- De acuerdo.- respondió la chica antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos, esta vez para dormir tranquilamente.

- Vayan a vestirse y desayunar, la señorita Black esta bien pero debe descansar.-dijo Snape a los que esperaban tras el biombo.

- Pero señor ¿Puedo verla?-preguntó Malfoy.

- No, ella debe descansar y usted tiene que llegar a tiempo a sus clases.-respondió Snape volviendo su particular carácter.

Nadie pudo ver a Amelia hasta terminada las clases incluso las especiales para la brigada.

Harry había tratado de evitar el contacto físico con Hermione durante todo el día, y al parecer ella también, los dos sabían que algo había cambiado. Estuvieron juntos en todas sus clases compartidas y hablaban normalmente, pero nada de acercarse demasiado o tomarse de las manos, los ponía realmente nerviosos a los dos, pero parecía que ninguno lo notaba de parte del otro. Estaban demasiado sumidos en ocultar lo que les pasaba como para fijarse en lo que el otro hacía o sentía.

Cuando Tonks ya se iba de la torre luego de las clases especiales, llegó Amelia junto a su guardián.

- Tenga cuidado con lo que hará, este libro le servirá, es de la sección prohibida debe entregármelo a mí cuando vuelva o tendremos problemas con Madame Pince.-le dijo Snape en voz baja antes de entrar a la torre.

- Lo tendré profesor.-respondió Amelia al ver que Tonks salía de la sala.

- Veo que le dieron el alta señorita Black.-comentó la profesora de DCAO al verla.

- Así es, mañana no habrá problemas con estar en la práctica.-dijo la Slytherin sonriente.

Luego de esa escueta conversación Amelia entró a la torre, al parecer todos sus compañero habían subido a cambiarse, así que avanzó rápidamente hasta el dormitorio femenino y entró.

- Buenas tardes chicas.-dijo Amelia acercándose a su cama.

- ¿Estás mejor?-preguntó Hermione al escucharla.

- Sí, Madame Pomfrey dijo que debía descansar pero desgraciadamente no podré hacerle caso.-respondió Amelia guardando el libro en su baúl.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione mirándola con sorpresa.

- Porque necesito aclara un tema contigo y Harry.-respondió Amelia mirando significativamente a la castaña para que entendiera que no podía mencionárselo frente a las otras chicas.

- Vamos a buscar a Harry.-dijo Hermione caminando en dirección a la puerta del dormitorio femenino.

Las chicas salieron y subieron las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos, tocaron la puerta y abrió Draco.

- Amelia ¿estás mejor?-pregunto con una sonrisa y a la vez con una mirada de preocupación.

- Sí, ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte.-respondió la Slytherin.

- Me alegro ¿Qué necesitan?-preguntó el rubio amablemente, por supuesto porque era Amelia quien estaba allí. (N/A: A Herms no lo trataría así verdad?)

- Hablar con Potter.-respondió Amelia y toda la alegría que mostraba Draco se esfumó al escuchar el nombre del Gryffindor.

- Pasen está junto a su cama.- dijo Malfoy con semblante triste.

Las chicas entraron y se dirigieron a donde el rubio les había indicado.

- Harry necesitamos hablar contigo.-dijo Hermione mientras él se ponía de pie ya que estaba revisando su baúl.

- Ustedes dirán.-dijo el ojiverde mirándolas despreocupadamente y evitando la mirada de la castaña.

- Aquí no, salgamos.-dijo Amelia poniéndose en marcha hacia la salida del dormitorio.

Los Gryffindor sólo la siguieron en silencio hasta la sala común donde ella se detuvo.

- ¿Saben algún lugar donde podamos hablar sin que nadie nos escuche?- preguntó Amelia mirándolos ansiosamente.

- La sala de menesteres.-respondieron en unísono los chicos.

- Bien, llévenme allí, necesitamos privacidad para planear lo que haremos en un rato más.- dijo Amelia para luego seguirlos a través de los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al corredor del séptimo piso donde estaba la sala.

- Pero aquí no hay nada ¿Por qué nos detenemos?- dijo Amelia sin entender.

- Aquí es, debes pasar en frente de este tapiz tres veces pensando en el lugar que deseas, hazlo.-le dijo Hermione a la morena.

- Está bien…-dijo Amelia no muy convencida, se sentía un tanto estúpida caminando frente a un tapiz de trolls tratando de aprender ballet, pero se concentró en lo que la castaña le había dicho.

Para su sorpresa efectivamente apareció una puerta. Ella la abrió y los tres entraron a la sala que ahora tenía grandes y cómodos sillones, una chimenea y las paredes estaban repletas de libros antiguos y nuevos, una verdadera maravilla.

- Esto es genial ¿Cómo la descubrieron?-preguntó Amelia embelezada con la sala.

- Es una larga historia pero fue cuando estábamos en quinto año cuando la usamos por primera vez.- respondió Harry.

- ¿Qué querías conversar con nosotros?-preguntó Hermione.

- Debemos ir a Gringotts de inmediato a destruir la copa de Hufflepuff.-dijo la chica sin rodeos.

- ¿Por qué ahora?- cuestionó la castaña.

- Porque no debemos perder tiempo, soñé con él, estaba realmente furioso por como le están resultando las cosas y se está concentrando en tomar el control del ministerio, bajando la guardia de sus preciados trozos de alma.-respondió la Slytherin mientras se sentaba en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala.

- Entonces es el momento indicado para destruirlo, además tú tienes acceso a la cámara, no creo que sea demasiado complicado entrar.- dijo Harry.

- El único problema que debemos resolver es que no los reconozcan a ustedes…- dijo Amelia dejando las palabras en el aire.

- Necesitamos poción multijugos, le sacamos cabello a cualquier muggle que esté en Londres.- dijo Harry sin pensar de donde sacarían la poción.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que conseguiremos la poción, si la necesitamos ahora?-preguntó Hermione con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

- Severus Snape es el profesor de pociones, debe tener entre sus reservas, luego vamos a su despacho a conseguirla.- respondió Amelia con autosuficiencia.

- ¿Y cómo haremos para descifrar los símbolos celtas de los que nos hablaste y para destruirla?- volvió a cuestionar Hermione.

- Tengo un libro que me dio Severus de la sección prohibida, lo guardé en mi baúl, con respecto a como destruirlo puede ser con magia negra poderosa o algún veneno que esté en la misma cámara, tendremos que pensarlo bien en el momento pero lo lograremos.-respondió Amelia.

- ¿Algo que nos falte?- preguntó esta vez Harry.

- Ponerse sus capas de viaje y buscar mis llaves de la bóveda en mi baúl, necesitamos salir lo antes posible de Hogwarts.-dijo la heredera del Señor Oscuro.

- Podemos salir por Honeydukes en Hogsmeade, necesitaremos mi capa y el Mapa de los Merodeadores.-dijo Harry.

- Perfecto, pero ¿Para qué necesitamos un mapa?- preguntó Amelia intrigada.

- Es un mapa de Hogwarts, te muestra a todo los que están en el castillo y en que lugar están a cada momento.- respondió Hermione.

- Genial ¿Dónde consiguieron algo así?- preguntó Amelia sorprendida.

- Me lo dieron los gemelos Weasley en tercero, con el tiempo supe que mi padre lo había creado junto con sus amigos, los merodeadores.-respondió Harry orgulloso.

- Cornamenta, Lunático, Canuto y Colagusano.- respondió Amelia para sorpresa de los Gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo sabes sus apodos?-preguntó Harry intrigado.

- Lograr entrar en la mente de Severus Snape es todo un reto y encontrar su adolescencia aún más, ellos lo humillaban constantemente, lo suficiente para que él jamás lo olvidara.- respondió Amelia.

- ¿Te enseñó Oclumancia también?-preguntó Hermione.

- No, eso lo hizo tío Albus, con Severus practicaba Legeremancia, para desgracia de él logré el nivel suficiente para descubrir los más oscuros secretos de un experto en Oclumancia.-respondió Amelia.

- ¿Qué oscuros secretos puede tener Snape?- preguntó un tanto divertida Hermione.

- Como el amor de su vida.-respondió Amelia con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ese hombre se enamoró alguna vez en su vida?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Sí y creo ha sido la única vez, porque aún la ama.-contestó la Slytherin.

- ¿Snape ama alguien?-cuestionó Hermione tan sorprendida como su mejor amigo.

- Sí, pero eso es su secreto no puedo andar por ahí divulgándolo más de lo que ya lo he hecho con ustedes.- respondió Amelia dejando con una gran duda a los gryffindors. (N/A: No quiero adelantar mucho de las reliquias de la muerte [aunque hoy haya salido a la venta, no puedo esperar que lo terminen de inmediato, allí se sabe quien es la mujer a la que Snape ama, me conmovió mucho saber eso, tenía que ponerlo además más de alguien debe saberlo)

- Harry vamos a la torre para buscar lo que necesitamos, te veremos en veinte minutos en la estatua de una bruja tuerta en el tercer piso, yo saco las cosas que necesitas entonces tú ve a buscar lo de la poción, así ganaremos tiempo.-dijo Hermione para terminar dirigiéndose a Amelia.

Salieron rápidamente cada uno en su dirección, Amelia a las mazmorras y los chicos a la torre de la brigada.

Amelia consiguió rápidamente las pociones e incluso Snape le dio cabellos de una mujer y un hombre para que los aplicara en los frascos de poción multijugos. Luego subió hasta donde le habían indicado los Gryffindors.

Hermione y Harry llegaron a la torre y para su alivió Neville jugaba ajedrez mágico con Ron, por lo que no los sintieron entrar. Luna y Ginny había ido a sus antiguas salas comunes para pasar un rato con sus compañeros.

El único que estaba en los dormitorios era Draco Malfoy que miró detenidamente a Harry al entrar.

El Gryffindor evitó su mirada y se dedicó a sacar en silencio lo que debía, pero antes de que saliera Malfoy lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué van hacer?- preguntó el rubio sin mirarlo.

- Nada, yo voy a los terrenos con Hermione, Amelia dijo que iría a la biblioteca luego de ir al baño.-mintió Harry para poder salir sin que nadie los siguiera.

- Espero que no me estés mintiendo Potter.-le advirtió Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué habría de mentirte con algo así?-cuestionó Harry.

- Porque no confías en mí.-dijo el rubio.

- Eso también es verdad, ahora permiso me voy.-le respondió el moreno.

Harry se puso la capa de viaje y luego la de invisibilidad, ésta última al escuchar a Neville preguntar a Hermione a donde iba, ella había respondido que iba a la biblioteca por el libro que tenía en sus manos. La castaña ya llevaba su capa de viaje puesta y llevaba otra en el brazo junto a unos objetos metálicos, por el material de la capa estaba claro que era de Amelia, una tela brillante pero oscura de alta calidad.

Al salir de la torre se descubrió para que Hermione lo esperara.

- Hermione, espera no corras.-le dijo Harry llegando a su lado.

- ¡Por Merlín Harry! me asustaste.-dijo Hermione poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

- Lo siento ¿Trajiste todo lo que Amelia te pidió?-preguntó Harry mirando las cosas que la chica llevaba en las manos.

- Sí, apresurémonos porque Amelia debe estar esperándonos.- le dijo la castaña.

En efecto, Amelia esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de los Gryffindors, al caminar de un lado a otro sonaban los cristales de los frascos de poción multijugos que llevaba en un pequeño bolso de tela.

Cuando ellos llegaron Hermione le entregó la capa, el libro y las llaves a Amelia.

- Gracias.-dijo la Slytherin al recibir sus pertenencias, se puso la capa mientras el libro y las llaves levitaban junto a ella sin que la chica hubiera dicho un hechizo o sacado su varita.

- Acérquense, Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.-dijo Harry apuntando a un viejo pergamino con su varita, según Amelia.

Entonces se descubrió el mapa, Harry lo abrió y buscó donde estaban ellos. Amelia pudo ver las tres pequeñas marcas que decían Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Amelia Black.

Entonces Amelia puso su mano derecha sobre el mapa, sin decir palabra, una luz blanca salió de su mano y luego la chica la retiró.

Tanto Harry como Hermione la miraron extrañados y siguieron su vista cuando la chica miró el mapa y este ahora en vez de decir Amelia Black decía Amelia Riddle.

Pero el asombró no pudo continuar porque en el mapa salía un mancha que se dirigía hacia el corredor, la etiqueta decía Nymphadora Tonks.

Harry desplegó su capa y envolvió a las chicas, en ese momento los tres se sintieron incómodos, Amelia por los sentimientos que quedaban en su corazón, Hermione y Harry por las nuevas sensaciones que les producían el otro.

Pronto Tonks se alejó del lugar y Harry quitó la capa para acercase a la estatua de la bruja tuerta y decir:

- Dissendium.- golpeando con la punta de su varita la nariz de la estatua. Ésta se abrió para dejarlos entrar al oscuro pasadizo, en silencio caminaron el trecho que había entre Hogwarts y Honeydukes.

Al llegar al sótano de la tienda la primera que habló fue Amelia.

- Harry puedes llevar el libro y esta bolsa, así Hermione puede cargarme y hacemos menos ruido al salir.- dijo la morena entregándole el libro para luego transformarse en una serpiente ahora gris que Hermione tomó con un poco de miedo.

Volvieron a ponerse la capa y salieron sigilosamente de la tienda, se dirigieron a un rincón oscuro del pueblo y Harry retiró la capa, Hermione dejó a Amelia en el suelo y ésta se transformó nuevamente.

- Tomen, esta tiene cabello de hombre y este de mujer, eran de muggles así que no los podrán reconocer bajo ninguna circunstancia.-dijo Amelia sacando los frascos con poción multijugos y entregándole el correspondiente a cada uno. Hizo desaparecer el bolso de tela donde los traía y tomó el libro que Harry tenía en sus manos para que bebieran la poción.

En un par de minutos los chicos eran otras personas, Harry era castaño con una nariz ganchuda y un poco más bajo, llevaba barba y tenía panza, se veía mayor podría ser perfectamente el padre de Amelia. Hermione era morena de cabello liso, tenía los labios más gruesos y la nariz más alargada pero recta, sus pómulos eran más prominentes y sus dientes estaban gastados y oscuros, se veía mucho más vieja que Harry.

- ¿Están bien?-preguntó Amelia cuando terminaron de transformarse.

- Sí, dolió un poco pero estoy bien.-respondió Harry.

- Sí, también un poco adolorida pero ya estoy mejor.-respondió luego Hermione.

- Bien, entonces necesito que se aparezcan en las cercanías del caldero chorreante, en algún callejón oscuro.-dijo Amelia para luego alejarse un poco y desaparecer.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, aunque debo decir que no es uno de mis favoritos pero era necesario para la historia. El siguiente tiene más acción, allí desplegué toda mi retorcida creatividad para inventarles esa visita a Gringotts.

Hoy perdí tiempo intentando ponerle clave a mi red de internet inalmbrica, cosa que no resulto. Pero ya estoy escribiendo el cap 20, se me ocurrieron un par de ideas retorcidas sobre como poner de malos, buenos o no tan malos a algunos personajes. Adelanto que los hermanos Weasley dejarán de ser el blanco de mi fustración en algún momento.

Cualquier comentario en un **REVIEW**.

Eso, no daré fecha para la actualización pero sí será dentro de la semana que viene.

Se cuidan mucho todos y suerte esta semana ( la última de vacaciones para mis compatriotas, después entramos al colegio).

Bye,

Varelia Ashtray Girl


	19. Sangre

**1 de Marzo del 2008**

**By**

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno aquí el capítulo 19, como siempre espero que les guste(más repetida la frase).

Hoy les contaré sobre mi primer día del mes de Marzo, más bien les contaré lo más relevante de hoy.

Tembló bastante fuerte aquí en mi ciudad (Iquique) y localidades cercanas, el sismo fue de aproximadamente 6 grados en la escala de Richter. Bueno se movió bastante xD y se me cortó la luz como 40 min. En definitiva fue el puro susto porque no paso nada más.Yo muy atenta mirando la playa desde el piso 12, por su había tsunami pero no paso nada ¬¬.

En fin fue un día movido, jejeje.

No los molesto más con mis dramas y traumas sísmicos.

DEJEN **REVIEW** PLS (son algo así como el oxigeno para un escritor... y estoy empezando a tener problemas para respirar xD)

**19.-Sangre**

En silencio Harry y Hermione la siguieron, los gryffindors aparecieron en el mismo callejón y muy cerca uno del otro, en cambio Amelia apareció en otro callejón más cercano al Caldero Chorreante.

Se encontraron en medio de Charing Cross Road casi a las puertas del pub.

- Entremos.-dijo Amelia en cuanto se reunieron.

Así hicieron, el pub no tenía demasiada clientela a esa hora de la tarde, casi las seis, en silencio se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la entrada del callejón Diagon y luego de golpear los ladrillos se presentó el callejón que tampoco tenía demasiada gente. Caminaron rápidamente hasta las grandes puertas de Gringotts.

Ya al interior del banco, Amelia se adelantó a sus acompañantes y se acercó al podio donde un duende la miraba inquisitoriamente.

- Buenas tardes, necesito acceso a la bóveda seiscientos noventa y dos.-dijo la chica seriamente.

- ¿Tiene la llave?-preguntó el duende.

- Sí.-respondió Amelia sacando de su bolsillo una llave de plata, ésta tenía la forma de una serpiente y en un extremo tenía dos esmeralda que hacían de ojos.

- Le recuerdo que la bóveda seiscientos noventa y dos necesita una clave verbal para ser abierta.-dijo el duende haciéndole una seña a otro para que se acercara a los estudiantes.

- Lo sé, pierda cuidado.-respondió la chica mirándolo intensamente y una de sus manos estaba dentro de la túnica.

Ni Harry ni Hermione se percataron del significado de esa mirada pero al escuchar hablar nuevamente al duende, no dudaron que no sólo lo miraba.

- Baragund, llévalos a la cámara seiscientos noventa y dos, déjalos todo el tiempo que necesiten dentro y no los interrumpas.-dijo el duende con una voz monótona.

Los gryffindors acaban de entender que Amelia se había entrometido en la mente del duende para que los dejaran tranquilos mientras estaban dentro de la bóveda.

Siguieron en silencio a Baragund hasta donde se encontraban los carritos para bajar a las bóvedas.

Se sentaron en uno y comenzaron a bajar, al parecer la bóveda era antigua por la profundidad en la que estaba.

- Las bóvedas de alta seguridad que tienen otro tipo de claves además de la llave, como la suya, se encuentran en una de las secciones más profundas de nuestro banco.- dijo el duende cuando ya llevaban bastante recorrido.

Al llegar el duende bajó, se acercó a la bóveda la puerta tenía figuras de serpientes y en el centro tenía una de mayor tamaño, Baragund abrió una especie de tapa que tenía en el centro entonces volvió hablar.

- Necesito su llave señorita.-dijo mirando a Amelia.

- Aquí tiene.-le respondió mirándolo fijamente, ahora estaba controlándolo al igual que el duende del podio. Baragund puso la llave en la ranura pero la dejó allí, sólo volvió hablar.

- Debe decir la clave.-dijo el duende ahora con voz monótona.

- Slytherin.- dijo Amelia en pársel. Entonces la llave giró sola para que la bóveda se abriera lenta y silenciosamente.

La bóveda era enorme pero no tenía demasiadas cosas, un par de montículos de monedas de oro en el sector derecho al entrar. También estaba la espada que Amelia había mencionado pero al lado izquierdo, parecía levitar tras un aura blanquecina. Era casi transparente, parecía de hielo y tenía doble filo pero era delgada, la empuñadura era oscura tenía un zafiro de unos cinco centímetros de diámetro en la base, no tenía guardamano y la cruz no era demasiado grande, era elegante y no demasiado grande ni pequeña pero parecía liviana.

Hacia el fondo en el lado derecho había una estantería llena de libro de tapas antiguas, gastadas, oscuras y polvorientas. Seguramente eran libros de magia negra. Frente a eso había otra estantería pero esta contenía objetos extraños como bolas semejantes a las de cristal pero absolutamente negras y de varios tamaños diferentes, también había frascos con pociones de oscuros colores y sin etiquetar.

Finalmente al centro del fondo de la cámara estaba el montículo descrito por Amelia, tenía inscripciones por todo el borde y sostenía la Copa de Hufflepuff envuelta en el aura negra semi transparente que la hacía levitar a pocos centímetros de la piedra.

Harry y Hermione, quien ahora llevaba el libro de inscripciones celtas, se adentraron en la bóveda mientras Amelia cerraba las puertas con el movimiento de sus manos para que el duende no viera lo que harían.

- Amelia ven ayúdame, no encuentro algunas palabras.-dijo Hermione que ya buscaba rápidamente el significado de cada una de las inscripciones.

- Veamos.-dijo la morena poniéndose a su lado y mirando el libro.

- Son once palabras en total.-dijo Harry mirando todas las inscripciones.

- Las primeras tres son "Las tres sangres"-dijo Hermione revisando lo recién descubierto, ya que llevaba un par de minutos buscando en el grueso libro.

- ¿Sangres, la sangre no es una sola?-dijo Harry confundido.

- Quizás se refiere a tipos de sangre.-dijo Amelia pensando un poco más allá.

- Sí, eso debe ser porque dice tres tipos, sería la muggle, mestiza y pura.-dijo Hermione encajando las piezas mentalmente.

- Entonces es algo con esos tres tipos de sangre pero ¿Qué más dice?-preguntó ansioso el Gryffindor.

- Creo que es un verbo, si te fijas en esta figura tiene un círculo a la derecha, eso es cuando es una acción.-dijo Amelia que conocía un poco de la escritura.

- "Llenar" es el verbo.-dijo Hermione para seguir buscando la siguiente figura.

- "La copa" dice si te fijas aquí, es sinónimo de cáliz.-dijo Amelia indicándole la esquina de una de las gastadas hojas del libro.

- Los siguientes parecen ser algo como de posesión, un indicativo de que lo anterior es de alguien, debe ser algo así como "de quien".-dijo Hermione luego de leer rápidamente una hoja de no tardó en encontrar.

- ¿Otro verbo o no?- cuestionó Harry al ver el círculo que había mencionado Amelia anteriormente.

- Sí, es "aceptar"-dijo Hermione que volvía a la sección de verbos.

- El siguiente es un conector, y la última es… mm, busca en el capítulo cinco.-dijo Amelia indicándole a Hermione donde ir.

- Aquí está.-dijo Hermione luego de un par de minutos de búsqueda.- Es "cualquiera".-dijo Hermione leyendo al centro de la página.

- Entonces la frase diría algo como "Las tres sangres llenar la copa de quien aceptar cualquiera".- Dijo recordando todos los símbolos.

- Sí, pero creo que sería más correcto "Las tres sangres llenan la copa de quien aceptaba a cualquiera".-dijo Hermione corrigiendo la frase.

- Los tres tipos de sangre deben llenar la copa de Hufflepuff.-dijo finalmente Amelia interpretando la frase completa.

- ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?-preguntó Harry intentando comprender lo dicho por la Slytherin.

- Debemos llenar la copa con sangre muggle, mestiza y pura. Probablemente así desaparezca el aura.-dijo Hermione que acababa de entender la solución.

- ¿Pero de donde sacamos sangre muggle?-dijo Harry un poco asustado.

- Hermione es hija de muggles eso debe contar como sangre muggle, tú eres hijo de una bruja de sangre muggle y un sangre pura, eres mestizo y yo soy hija de dos mestizos, podríamos intentarlo quizás considere mi sangre como pura.- dijo Amelia encontrando la macabra solución.

- La espada, debemos cortarnos.-dijo Harry que corrió al otro lado de la cámara.

Intentó meter la mano en el aura blanquecina que cubría la espada pero una electricidad le hizo quitar la mano del lugar.

- Di algo en pársel quizás la puedas sacar.-dijo Amelia al ver lo que pasaba.

- Slytherin.-dijo Harry en la lengua de las serpientes e intento nuevamente meter su mano en el aura pero logró el mismo resultado que antes.

- Déjame intentarlo.-dijo Amelia que caminaba junto a Hermione hacia donde estaba el moreno.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a su lado, Harry se alejó un poco dejando a la Slytherin frente a la espada. Amelia lentamente acercó su mano al aura, para su propia sorpresa y de los demás pudo atravesar el aura sin recibir daño, tomó la espada y miró con asombro como se tornaba un poco roja la hoja, parecía hielo rojo semi transparente.

Al tenerla entre sus manos pudo ver que en la hoja de la espada estaban escritas letras de una escritura perdida que ella sabía leer. Acercó la espada a sus compañeros para que la vieran.

- Tiene como grabados ¿pero de que escritura son?-dijo Harry mirando con detención la espada.

- Es griego antiguo.-dijo Hermione correctamente.

- Sí, una suerte que sea griego antiguo y no sánscrito o arameo.-dijo Amelia como aliviada.

- ¿Por qué sería una suerte, si no sabemos ninguno de esos idiomas?-preguntó Hermione un tanto desorientada.

- El sánscrito y el arameo siempre se han usado para maldiciones, además que no sé leerlos, pero el griego antiguo casi siempre se usa para advertencias y tenemos la suerte de que sé leerlo.-dijo la Slytherin con autosuficiencia.

- ¿Entonces que dice?-preguntó Harry con un dejo de disgusto en la frase.

- La sangre que corra por mi cuerpo me dará fuerzas incomprensibles.-dijo Amelia mirando nuevamente la hoja de la espada.

- Cada vez que corra sangre por la hoja le dará fuerza a la espada.-dijo Hermione al entender lo que decía.

- ¿A qué tipo de fuerza se refiere, al filo?-cuestionó Harry mirando a Hermione, pero esta vez no sintió temor al fijar su verde mirada en la de su amiga.

- Sí, debe ser que cada vez que corra sangre por la hoja esta se afilará más.-respondió Hermione sosteniéndole la mirada a Harry.

- Debemos cortarnos y que la sangre caiga sobre la copa, Hermione tú primero.-propuso Amelia dándole la espada mientras caminaban hasta la copa.

- Bien…-dijo Hermione recibiéndola, con un poco de temor tomó la espada con su mano derecha mientras elevaba la izquierda extendida sobre la copa, comenzaba acercar la hoja a su mano pero Harry la detuvo al hablar.

- Yo primero, puedes hacerte mucho daño, estás nerviosa.-dijo Harry bajándole la mano donde sostenía la espada.

- Harry si no quieres que se haga demasiado daño deja que ella lo haga primero, recuerda que se afila con la sangre y cada vez que corra sangre por la hoja, el siguiente sufrirá más.-dijo Amelia haciendo entrar en razón al ojiverde.

- Ella tiene razón Harry.-dijo Hermione elevando sus manos nuevamente pero esta vez con menos nerviosismo. Hasta que finalmente la hoja tocó la palma de su mano, entonces cuando sintió el frío material tocar su piel, la deslizó con cuidado sin hacerlo muy profunda ni superficialmente, necesitaban sangran lo suficiente pero no cortarse los tendones.

El oscuro líquido comenzó a gotear de la mano izquierda de Hermione, mientras la espada bajaba junto con su brazo. Extrañamente las gotas de sangre quedaron suspendidas sobre el aura mientras se reunían haciendo una esfera perfecta sobre la copa pero sin entrar en el aura.

Hermione no quitó la mano ya que seguía sangrando pero le entregó la espada a Harry que no dudó en tomarla, pero antes de elevar los brazos miró Amelia como preguntándole con la mirada si ella quería hacerlo antes pero la morena habló:

- Hazlo tú.-mirándolo seriamente, entonces Harry no dudó más y con las manos en alto repitió lo hecho por Hermione pero esta vez cerró los ojos para no dejar salir lágrimas de dolor.

La hoja no mentía, se había afilado y sólo con pasarla suavemente había cortado más profundamente que a la mano de Hermione.

La sangre salió más rápidamente que de la mano de la castaña y se reunió con la de ella, aumentando el tamaño de la esfera.

Amelia tomó la espada rápidamente y levantó los brazos, abrió la palma de su mano y apenas rozó su piel, entonces la sangre comenzó a salir. La chica ahogó un grito de dolor pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que comenzaban a caer lentamente por su rostro.

La primera gota de la sangre de Amelia se reunió con la esfera de sangre de los chicos, entonces en un lento goteo comenzó a caer, el aura se había abierto y desaparecía a medida que la sangre de la esfera llenaba silenciosamente la copa.

La mano de Amelia goteaba más copiosamente que la de los gryffindors, seguramente el corte había sido más profundo.

Pronto se llenó la copa y descendió lentamente hasta tocar la piedra.

Todos habían retirado la mano. Amelia intentaba en vano curar su mano con magia, el corte era demasiado profundo para la magia curativa poco avanzada que estaba utilizando.

Hermione ya había curado su mano y ahora curaba la de Harry pero el corte al ser un poco más profundo no quedó completamente cerrado pero ya no sangraba tanto, la castaña rasgó un poco de su capa e hizo un torniquete en la mano de Harry para que no siguiera sangrando. El moreno le agradeció justo antes de que comenzaran a escuchar la respiración agitada de Amelia.

La Slytherin había perdido demasiada sangre y se estaba desesperando con el dolor.

Hermione se acercó a ella y le pidió su mano.

- Te cortaste los tendones, eso no puedo arreglarlo, debemos apresurarnos para que Madame Pomfrey te cure, ella sabrá que hacer.-le dijo la castaña al examinar su maltrecha mano.

- ¿Nos llevamos la copa e intentamos destruirla en Hogwarts?- dijo Harry que volvía junto a objeto con intenciones de tocarlo.

- No, no la toques, debemos destruirla aquí.-dijo Amelia apretando el torniquete que se había hecho con una gasa que había hecho aparecer con ayuda de Hermione.

- Pero no sé como hacerlo.-dijo Harry complicado.

- Hermione abre la estantería de allí.-dijo Amelia indicando la que estaba llena de frascos.

- La segunda repisa desde arriba tiene venenos según lo que me dijo tío Albus, busca veneno de basilisco ¿así fue como destruiste el diario verdad?-preguntó Amelia mirando finalmente a Harry.

- Sí, el veneno es como verde oliva pero brillante.-dijo Harry tratando de ayudar a Hermione que buscaba algún etiquetado entre los frascos.

- Aquí hay uno así, tiene una serpiente en la tapa, todos tienen dibujos.-dijo Hermione sacando un frasco de unos quinientos mililitros.

- Ponle veneno a la punta de la espada cuida tus manos con un trozo de capa cuando abras el frasco.-le aconsejó Amelia a Harry que recibía el frasco de manos de la castaña mientras tomaba una punta de su capa.

El moreno abrió el frasco con cuidado y sumergió la punta de la espada en la ancha boca de la pequeña botella. Ésta goteo un poco y el veneno carcomió el polvo del suelo al caer, Harry acercó lentamente la punta de la espada a la copa y sumergió la espada en la sangre, al tocar el fondo de la copa se secó la sangre de inmediato y comenzó a salir un negro humo desde donde había estado el líquido. Una ráfaga de viento tras otra parecía salir desde el Horrocrux, hasta que el negro humo se condensó y formó la figura de un relativamente joven Voldemort.

- Maldito bastardo, has destruido uno pero jamás encontrarás los otros, eres demasiado miserable para lograrlo.-dijo la imagen y en instantes se disipó el humo, la copa perdió lustre y brillo, parecía vieja y sin valor alguno.

- ¡Lo hiciste!- dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry quien soltaba la espada del asombro pero correspondió el abrazo.

- Bien hecho Harry.-dijo Amelia mirando la escena con tristeza mientras sostenía su muñeca izquierda con su otra mano.

- No lo hubiese logrado sin ustedes, gracias.-dijo el Gryffindor cuando Hermione se separó un poco de él pero sin romper completamente el abrazo.

- Guarden el veneno nos servirá, lleva la espada también puede servirnos, Hermione lleva el libro por favor.-dijo Amelia acercándose a los chicos, Harry le entregó el frasco de veneno a Hermione, quien ya había tomado el libro y él tomó la espada.

- Toma cubre la hoja con esto.-le dijo Amelia a Harry haciendo aparecer una larga tira de cuero, Harry la enrolló sobre la hoja con su varita, luego tomó la copa de Hufflepuff y caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Alguien tiene un guante?- preguntó Amelia antes de que salieran de la cámara.

- Sí, toma, ponlo con cuidado.-dijo Hermione entregándole un guante de lana oscuro.

- Gracias.-respondió la Slytherin cubriendo lenta y dolorosamente su mano herida con el guante.

Al terminar Amelia movió sus manos y la puerta se abrió, el duende parecía paralizado junto al carro pero en cuanto la morena habló pareció volver en sí.

- Ya podemos irnos, señor Baragund.-dijo Amelia amablemente y el duende reaccionó para dejarlos subir al carro y volver a la superficie.

El duende le devolvió la llave a la chica antes de que salieran, entonces los chicos salieron rápidamente y en silencio del banco.

Pronto la poción multijugos dejaría de hacer efecto, desgraciadamente ese momento llegó antes de lo esperado y los chicos sólo alcanzaron a salir del caldero chorreante y llegar al callejón oscuro donde se había aparecido para volver a Hogsmeade, volvieron a aparecer en el mismo lugar donde tomaron la poción.

Harry y Hermione comenzaron a cambiar dolorosamente, tardaron un par de minutos pero volvieron a sus antiguas y verdaderas apariencias.

La mano de Amelia seguía sangrando y la chica se veía cada vez más pálida, así que Hermione le pidió a Harry que las cubriera rápidamente para alcanzar a entrar a Honeydukes antes de que cerraran y pudieran irse a Hogwarts lo antes posible.

Todo había salido perfectamente hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts.

- Llévale la espada y el libro a Snape, dile que si alguien pregunta por la espada es de él y tuve un accidente con ella, Harry tú debes ir a enfermería conmigo.-dijo Amelia primero a Hermione y luego al moreno, en cuanto abrieron el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta del tercer piso.

- Luego iré a verlos a la enfermería.- dijo Hermione comenzando a bajar con lo encomendado entre manos.

Los chicos llegaron a enfermería y obviamente la primera en pedir ayuda fue Amelia.

- Madame Pomfrey tengo un corte profundo en la mano.-grito la chica al ver que la enfermera tardaba en venir.

- ¡Por Circe! Niña tú debías estar descansando ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-preguntó Madame Pomfrey al sacarle la gasa a que llevaba en la mano a la chica.

- Tuve un accidente con una espada que limpiábamos con Potter, en el despacho del profesor Snape, era un castigo por haber ensuciado demasiado el salón en la última clase de la semana pasada, él también está herido pero no tanto como yo.-dijo Amelia mintiendo rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué fuiste a cumplir un castigo si debías descansar? Severus sabía que estabas débil.-dijo la enfermera enojada mientras limpiaba la herida de la chica para luego comenzar a unir los tendones mágicamente.

- No quería que Potter cargara con lo que ambos habíamos hecho, además el profesor Snape sólo me pidió que ordenara unos pergaminos y limpiara espada pero ya ve como terminó todo.-respondió rápidamente Amelia cuando entraba Hermione a la enfermería.

- ¿Usted también tuvo un accidente con la espada de Severus, señorita Granger?-preguntó de mala gana la enfermera sin mirar a la castaña, le puso una pomada a la mano de Amelia antes de seguir curándola.

- No, Madame Pomfrey, yo sólo vine a ver cómo estaban mis compañeros.-respondió Hermione seriamente.

La enfermera no respondió y cuando la pomada se había absorbido terminó de sanar la mano de Amelia.

- Ahora vaya a cenar y se va directo a la cama, no haga esfuerzos con esa mano y tómese este frasco de poción reabastecedora de sangre porque se ve muy pálida quizás aún necesite un poco más.-dijo Madame Pomfrey soltando la mano de Amelia y entregándole en la otra el mencionado frasco.

- Gracias Madame, no sé que haría sin usted.-dijo Amelia falsamente para que la enfermera cambiara de semblante.

- No me halague más y haga lo que le digo, Potter ven aquí para que te cures, luego harás lo mismo que la señorita Black y usted señorita Granger se va encargar que estos dos cumplan ¿Entendido?-dijo la enfermera y todos tuvieron que contener las risas ante la imagen tan enfadada de la mujer.

- Sí señora.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso se fueron a cenar sin saber que su salida de Hogwarts no había sido tan silenciosa como pensaban.

**Nota de la Autora:**

En mi opinión este es uno de los mejores capítulos que he escrito y esperé mucho tiempo para hacerlo, espero que les haya gustado todo eso de la copa de Hufflepuff.

Bueno me dejan su puntode vista en un **REVIEW** pls.

**Quiero saber si a algún lector le molesta que más adelante ponga una escena de sexo explícito. Si es así me lo mencionan para intentar suavisarla (aunque personalmente creo que quedó bastante buena). Y también me dicen si prefieren que cambie el rate para ese capítulo o sólo advierto antes y dejo toda la historia con el rate que está. Espero sus opiniones o si no la dejaré como está y el que no quiera leerla se la salta.**

Nuevamente no doy fecha para el próximo cap porque el lunes entro a clases (rostro de Varelia Ashtray Girl con expresión de tristeza).

Eso, nos leemos en el cap 20.

Bye,

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**


	20. Rondas Nocturnas

**8 de Marzo del 2008**

**By **

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**

**Nota de Autora:**

Hola!, bueno aquí el cap 20, espero (como siempre) que les guste.

Mi primera semana de clases fue relajada pero stresante a la vez porque todo el cambio de horario y el asunto de los planes de estudio para tercero medio es agobiante, lo otro es que echo de menos a mi curso la mitad del día y las niñas del Biólogo I son como tan calladitas y ordenadas que me desespero. Necesito a los niños riendose de la Puff!!

Bueno...no los molesto más con mis tonteras del colegio ;P

* * *

**20.-Rondas Nocturnas**

Al llegar al gran comedor Amelia se fue a sentar con los Slytherin, mientras Harry y Hermione iban hasta la mesa de Gryffindor donde Ginny y Ron los esperaban con una cara que decía claramente 'sabemos que salieron de "paseo"'.

- ¿Dónde estuvieron?-preguntó Draco a la chica Black en cuanto ella se sentó a su lado.

- Por los terrenos del lago, luego te explico.-le respondió sin mirarlo y comenzando a cenar.

En la mesa de la casa del león ocurría exactamente lo mismo pero en cambio Hermione contesto seriamente para dar la información justa.

-¿Dónde estaban?-preguntó Ron ansioso.

- No te lo diremos.-respondió Harry sin ganas de hablar con su compañero de casa.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo entonces? Nadie pudo encontrarlos.-dijo Ron con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

- Destruimos otro, Ron, pero no te daremos detalles.-fue lo único que le dijo dejando a Ginny con muchas preguntas.

El resto de la cena fue en completo silencio.

Estaban comiendo los postres cuando la directora McGonagall se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Potter y Granger los veo en mi despacho en diez minutos.-dijo seca y seriamente la anciana mujer para luego dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Señorita Black la veo en mi despacho en diez minutos.-también fue lo único dicho por la profesora antes de salir de comedor.

Amelia se puso de pie sin terminar su postre y miro a los dos gryffindors que también se habían levantado.

Los tres se encaminaron en silencio hacia la salida.

- Nos atraparon.-dijo Hermione nerviosa cuando se cerraron las puertas del comedor.

- Tiene que saber que salimos, la pregunta es ¿Cómo lo supo?-dijo Harry preocupado y camino al despacho de la directora.

- No se preocupen, ella entenderá.-respondió Amelia con seguridad.

Al llegar subieron por la escalera de caracol que estaba lista para ser usada.

Hermione tocó la puerta y al otro lado se escuchó "Adelante". Entraron nerviosos y en silencio, la directora los recorrió con la mirada para luego decirles que se sentaran.

- Cerca de las seis de la tarde cité a una reunión urgente a la Brigada de Seguridad, para sorpresa de todos no llegó el líder ni otras dos integrantes. Por lo tanto me gustaría saber ¿Dónde y qué estaban haciendo?-dijo seriamente la mujer con una expresión que denotaba su real enojo. Hermione iba hablar pero Amelia se le adelantó.

- Minerva, siento tener que decirle que no podemos entregarle esa información ya que es un asunto relativo a un cometido secreto que nos dejó tío Albus, usted recordará que dentro de las instrucciones que él le dejó estaba explícitamente mencionado que cualquier actividad de carácter privado que yo tuviera con el señor Harry Potter y sus amigos no sería cuestionada, es más debía ser respetada y autorizada como lícita.-dijo en tono solemne la morena Slytherin.

- Recuerdo perfectamente lo dicho por Albus pero eso no les da derecho a salir del colegio a escondidas, eso significa violar reglas internas de nuestro establecimiento.-dijo la profesora McGonagall al límite de su paciencia.

- Minerva…- dijo una voz desde lo alto, era el retrato de Dumbledore.

- Tío Albus, había olvidado su retrato.-dijo Amelia mirando con una sonrisa el cuadro mencionado.

- Mi querida Amelia, te ves un poco pálida ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto amablemente el retrato.

- Sí, usted sabe, mis pesadillas.-respondió cortamente la chica.

- Ah, claro; ahora ¿Me podrías explicar que hacían fuera del colegio?-dijo el anciano clavando su mirada azul en la verde de la chica.

- La copa, señor, sólo eso.-respondió nuevamente en forma corta.

- Minerva ese asunto encaja dentro de las actividades que menciona Amelia, no puedes castigarlos, sabes que de ellos depende el futuro del mundo mágico.-advirtió Dumbledore.

- Está bien, Albus, pero si faltan a otra de mis reuniones los castigaré ¿entendido?-dijo la mujer mirándolos fijamente.

- Sí, señora.-respondieron en unísono.

- En la reunión se acordó que toda la brigada hará rondas casi todas las noches a excepción de un día a la semana que será elegido por ustedes como día libre, empezando hoy, lo harán en parejas al igual que los prefectos, Black irá con Malfoy esta noche, el señor Weasley con Potter, las señoritas Weasley y Granger irán juntas, finalmente Longbottom y Lovegood, sus compañeros saben en donde será cada ronda ¿De acuerdo?-preguntó la directora aún con un dejo de molestia en la voz.

- Sí, profesora.-dijeron nuevamente en unísono los alumnos.

- Minerva ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-dijo sereno el retrato.

- Sí, mientras no sea que les dé puntos por sus imprudencias, claro.-dijo McGonagall aún molesta.

- ¿Puedes dejar a Amelia sola aquí por un rato?-dijo respetuosamente Dumbledore.

- De acuerdo pero sólo cinco minutos, Potter y Granger vayan a sus rondas.-dijo Minerva poniéndose de pie, los gryffindors también salieron.

- Silencia el despacho.-dijo Dumbledore y Amelia obedeció en cuanto salieron de allí.

- ¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo señor?-preguntó respetuosamente la morena.

- Has bajado tus defensas mentales, Amelia, debes tener más cuidado con eso.-dijo Dumbledore en forma de advertencia.

- ¿Qué ha visto señor?-cuestionó temerosa la chica.

- Deja de pesar en Harry, es mejor que no estén juntos. Incluso tú piensas que es peligroso.-dijo el hombre del retrato comprensivamente.

- Lo haré señor, perdone mi error.-dijo Amelia arrepentida.

- No debo por que perdonar eso, no es un error enamorarse pero en tu caso no elegiste a la persona adecuada.-respondió Dumbledore.

- Lo sé, necesito distraerme y para eso tengo a Draco.-dijo Amelia con un amago de sonrisa.

- Te recomiendo que analices bien los sentimientos del señor Malfoy antes de involucrarte con él, la profesora McGonagall me comentó lo de su cambio de bando.-dijo el hombre aconsejando.

- Lo haré lo antes posible señor.-respondió la chica.

- No necesito que me des detalles de cómo lo hicieron pero quiero saber si tienen otro Horrocrux en la mira.-preguntó el retrato.

- Sí, Draco nos llevará al orfanato abandonado donde vivió mi padre, allí tiene otro y lo cuidan mortífagos, no hemos planeado cuando ir pero espero sea pronto porque mis pesadillas son más frecuentes y cuanto más pronto tenga contacto con Voldemort, todo irá como se planeo pero no podré acompañar a Harry a destruir los que quedan.-dijo la chica al hombre que la crió.

- Entiendo, deben ir lo más pronto posible así le dejarás el resto del trabajo a Harry mientras distraes a tu padre.-dijo Dumbledore convencido.

- Por supuesto, señor ¿Puedo preguntarle algo que no me atrevería a preguntárselo ni a Severus?-cuestionó la chica.

- Pregunta lo que quieras.-respondió amablemente el hombre.

- ¿Se puede tener relaciones sexuales dentro del colegio?-preguntó Amelia ruborizándose.

- Según las reglas si una pareja de alumnos es descubierta en algún tipo de conducta relativa a ello será expulsado por faltas a la moral, así que si piensas hacerlo debes tener cuidado porque no te salvaré de ello.-dijo en forma de advertencia.

- Sí, señor.-respondió Amelia avergonzada.

- Vete, la profesora McGonagall debe estar esperando afuera.- dijo el retrato para cerrar la conversación.

- Buenas noches tío Albus.-dijo la chica sacando los hechizos.

- Buenas noches Amelia.-respondió el cuadro cuando la chica abría la puerta.

- Vaya a su guardia señorita Black.-dijo la directora cerrando la puerta.

- Sí, señora.-respondió la chica antes de que la mujer cerrara el despacho.

- Profesora…-dijo la chica interrumpiendo el cierre.

- Dígame señorita Black.-respondió la mujer, al parecer ya estaba más calmada.

- ¿Cómo supo que salimos del colegio?-cuestionó Amelia muy intrigada.

- El señor Malfoy y la señorita Weasley lo supusieron, además nadie los pudo encontrar cuando los mandé a buscar.-dijo tranquilamente la directora.

- Ah, buenas noches profesora.-dijo la Slytherin para comenzar a bajar la escalera.

- Buenas noches señorita Black.-respondió la mujer cuando perdía de vista la estilizada figura de la chica.

Harry y Hermione se habían ido al vestíbulo donde se organizaban los prefectos para las rondas, también estaba toda la brigada, excepto Amelia.

Hermione buscó a Ginny para sabe donde debían ir. Harry buscó de mala gana a Ron.

Amelia llegaba solitaria bajando las escaleras lentamente, la mirada de todos los prefectos se dirigió a la chica, era primera vez que la veían detenidamente con ropa que no fuera el uniforme. Por los comentarios en voz baja entre los varones, la preferían de todas maneras con ropa muggle.

Amelia sabía del efecto que tenía su imagen frente a sector masculino, siempre lo había utilizado a su favor. No perdió la oportunidad de demostrar la elegante joven que era, hizo gala de su andar más suave y femenino mientras buscaba a Draco Malfoy, más de un prefecto había quedado con la boca abierta al verla caminar y ondear su lacio cabello.

En cuanto encontró a Draco con la mirada, éstas se encontraron y Amelia no pudo evitar medio sonreír ante la cara de enojo que mostraba su rubio compañero frente a los comentarios sobre ella que hacían el resto de los prefectos, sin contar con los envidiosos comentarios de algunas prefectas que deseaban tanta atención como la que conseguía Amelia sin mayor producción en su vestimenta o peinado.

Finalmente ya estaban todas las parejas reunidas para comenzar las rondas. Hermione y Ginny tenía la ronda en el pasillo donde estaba el despacho que anteriormente ocupaba la profesora McGonagall.

Harry y Ron debían ir tercera planta cerca de la enfermería.

Amelia y Draco debían ir la séptima planta cerca de la sala de menesteres. Unos prefectos menores harían la ronda en el sector de la sala común de Gryffindor en la misma planta.

- ¿Qué es lo que destruyeron?-preguntó Ginny a Hermione mientras comenzaban la ronda donde les correspondía.

- No puedo decírtelo Ginny, pero era necesario para derrotar al Innombrable.-respondió la castaña tratando de ser amable al no poder responderle completamente a su amiga.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo, como tú conoces mejor a Harry?-cuestionó la pelirroja.

- Si puedo te lo respondo con gusto Ginny.-respondió Hermione.

- ¿De verdad terminó conmigo para estar con Black?-preguntó Ginny sin alterarse ni decirlo en forma agresiva.

- Según lo que me dijo él tenía decidido terminar contigo antes de conocer a Amelia, su interés en ti cambio de a poco, Harry te veía más como una amiga. De hecho me dijo que esperaba que siguieran una buena relación de amistad luego de terminar.-respondió Hermione.

- Entonces decía la verdad…-dijo un poco ausente la pelirroja.

- Sí, debería dejarlo tranquilo un tiempo, seguro luego busca tu amistad Ginny.-le aconsejó la castaña.

- Tienes razón, además me llegó buena competencia, debería cuidar no dejar ir a los chicos más guapos del colegio.-respondió divertida la pelirroja.

- ¿Competencia?-cuestionó Hermione también divertida por lo dicho por su compañera.

- Por supuesto o me vas a decir que no viste como miraban a Amelia.-respondió Ginny incrédula.

- Sí, además ahora que ya no está con Harry y no veo que su relación con Malfoy avance, seguramente se buscará novio.-acotó la castaña.

- Es una pena que no haya salido públicamente con Harry, se habría hecho popular.-dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

- A ella no le convenía salir con él y digamos que bajaría la popularidad de Harry si saliera con una Slytherin.- respondió Hermione más relajada por no estar en conflicto con Ginny.

Unas plantas más arriba Harry rompía el hielo que había entre él y Ron.

- Ron…-dijo temeroso el moreno. El pelirrojo lo miró significativamente como esperando a lo que Harry quería decirle.

- Amigo siento lo que pasó la otra noche, no quise tratarte así, es sólo que me sorprendí a la vez que me molesté por como tratabas a Hermione.-comenzó Harry lentamente.

- Sinceramente hasta yo me sorprendí, quiero hablar con ella, lo que dije con el Veritaserum lo pensaba cuando estaba enojado con ustedes, pero me di cuenta que Hermione es algo más que eso para mí, la quiero demasiado para dejarla ir de esta manera.-respondió Ron sincerándose.

- Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de eso, yo creo que lo que dijo ella también fue con el recuerdo vivo de lo que le dijiste el día que terminaron, quizás ella aún te quiere.-dijo Harry, pero para su propia sorpresa le costó decirlo, sentía como que se estuviera traicionando a si mismo al decirle a Ron que Hermione aún lo podía querer. Pero decidió ignorarlo ya que sabía que lo mejor era que volvieran a ser el trío de oro, y que mejor que sus amigos volvieran a tener la relación amorosa que sostenían antes de esa pelea.

- ¿Me ayudarías a hablar con ella?-preguntó Ron con un dejo de temor y nerviosismo en la voz.

- Claro hermano.-respondió Harry con la mejor sonrisa que pudo, pero siguió con ese sentimiento extraño que lo sorprendió antes.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo y donde destruyeron el otro Horrocrux?-dijo Ron más animado.

- De acuerdo, en la tarde Amelia nos buscó…-Harry comenzó su relato de cómo destruyeron la copa de Hufflepuff mientras un atento y alegre Ron caminaba a su lado.

En la séptima planta Amelia caminaba lentamente junto a un silencioso Draco que parecía no querer ningún contacto con la chica.

- Draco…-dijo la chica tratando de llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó de mala gana el rubio.

- No me hables así, no podía contarte lo que hicimos en medio del comedor ¿Por qué es eso verdad?-cuestiono lentamente la chica.

- Sí, es que a veces me tienes confianza como para contarme el más profundo de tus secretos y luego no me dices ni de donde pasaste la tarde con tu ex novio, que fuera de todo te trata mal últimamente.-dijo Malfoy fastidiado del todo eso.

- Lo siento pero es que no puedo llegar y contarte todo en cualquier lugar, tú eres mi mejor amigo, mereces saber todo pero deberías preguntar en momentos como este que estamos solos.-respondió Amelia mirándolo a los ojos, posando su blanca y delicada mano blanca en su hombro.

- Está bien ¿Me explicas ahora?-dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras Amelia tomaba su brazo para caminar pegada a él.

En pocos minutos la chica le contó en detalle lo ocurrido en la bóveda de Gringotts. Draco no hizo más preguntas. Pero Amelia sí.

- Draco mírame a los ojos. No me temas sólo quiero saber algo, juro que lo que descubra no se lo diré a nadie.- dijo Amelia buscándole la mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó el rubio evitando su mirada.

- Quiero saber a quien quieres, porque algo me dice que no soy yo, por eso te pedí que no tuviéramos nada aún.-le dijo la chica sin soltarse del brazo.

- Ni siquiera te has metido a mi mente y ya sabes algo de la verdad.-dijo un tanto divertido ante la respuesta de la morena.

- ¿Me lo dirás?- cuestionó Amelia buscando nuevamente su mirada y sonriéndole para tratar de convencerlo.

- No te lo diré, prefiero que lo averigües desde primera fuente, me ahorro tener que decirlo y así se mantiene en secreto.-respondió el Slytherin sin mirarla.

- Bien entonces mírame.-dijo Amelia, entonces Draco se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

Amelia no tardó en ver claramente el rostro de la chica que Draco quería, quizás amaba, pensó la Slytherin. Había un sentimiento muy potente y antiguo en la mente del rubio. Eso la sorprendió más de lo que ya lo hacía enterarse de quien era la afortunada.

- Wow, jamás pensé que fuera ella…-dijo Amelia al retirar la mirada.

- Hasta yo me sorprendo, no sé como la puedo querer tanto si ni siquiera me toma en cuenta en los pasillos.-dijo Draco mirando por una ventana hacia los terrenos del colegio.

- Así es el amor mi querido Draco.-dijo Amelia más animada.

- Somos un par de ilusos enamorados de quien no debemos.-dijo Malfoy mirando a su amiga de reojo.

- Sí, pero al menos yo lo intenté.-dijo la Slytherin defendiéndose en tono infantil.

- Sabes de sobra que ella no me quiere, no hay que usar Legeremancia para saberlo.-dijo un poco apenado el rubio.

- Eso no puedo rebatírtelo pero creo que deberíamos hacer algo para pasar las penas de amor.-dijo Amelia divertida.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- dijo Draco mirándola con una sonrisa.

- La verdadera razón por la cual querías salir conmigo.-dijo Amelia aumentado su sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál es esa razón según la brillante señorita Black?-preguntó Malfoy aún más divertido por la situación.

- Averígualo.-dijo Amelia mirándolo directamente a los ojos para que su amigo entrara en su mente.

-Jajajaja, me descubriste.-dijo Draco al terminar de explorar la mente de su amiga.

- ¿Y qué dices, te animas?-preguntó Amelia como si tratara de convencerlo de que jugaran a un nuevo y divertido juego de niñas.

- No perdería por nada del mundo una oportunidad como esta.-respondió Draco sonriéndole y mirándola fijamente.

Amelia le sonrió mostrando su perfectamente blanca dentadura para luego volver hablar.

- ¿A qué hora termina la ronda?-preguntó ansiosa la morena.

- En cinco minutos.-dijo Draco también ansioso mirando su reloj.

- ¿Se molestarán si terminamos la ronda unos minutos antes?-preguntó Amelia.

- Sí, además tenemos que ir a dar un informe.-dijo Draco desilusionado.

- Bien entonces bajemos rápido.- propuso Amelia tomándole el brazo para salir del corredor hacia las escaleras.

En el camino se encontraron con Harry y Ron, pero iban conversando muy animados como para reparar en la ansiedad de los Slytherin por llegar abajo.

Luego se toparon con Hermione y Ginny pero ellas si se fijaron en ellos, sabían que algo tramaban.

Se reunieron todos los prefectos, sólo algunos reportaron algunas cosas extrañas pero nada tan importantes. Pronto terminó la reunión, entonces Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a los Slytherin.

- ¿Nos acompañan de vuelta a la torre?-preguntó Hermione para que en caso de que fueran hacer algo tuvieran que mentir.

- Lo siento, nosotros íbamos a la sala de Slytherin, necesito poner un aviso para los entrenamientos de mi equipo.-respondió Malfoy con la mayor naturalidad posible.

- Ah, entonces nos vemos luego en la torre.-dijo Ginny mirándolos extrañada, sabía que mentían.

-¿A dónde vamos, mi querida Amelia?-dijo Draco al oído de la chica ofreciéndole el brazo a la chica, mientras caminaban en dirección a las mazmorras.

- Un poco lejos señor Malfoy, vamos a la sala de menesteres y te recuerdo que este no es el camino.-respondió la Slytherin comenzando a caminar en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin lugar del brazo de su amigo.

- Bien pensado, pero te equivocas, en las mazmorras hay un pasadizo a la séptima planta ¿Apropósito quién te comentó de esa sala?-preguntó el rubio mientras casi llegaban a un gran cuadro.

- Ah, perfecto. Fueron Potter y Hermione, esta tarde.-dijo Amelia al llegar, Malfoy hizo una cruz con su varita en el centro de la pintura y ésta se abrió.

Aparecieron en el corredor del séptimo piso, a pocos pasos del tapiz de trolls bailarines.

- Ya sabes que pensar.-dijo Draco comenzando a caminar frente a donde aparecería la puerta.

- Es lo único en que he estado pensando en los últimos minutos.-dijo Amelia terminando la tercera vuelta.

Entonces la puerta se hizo visible, Draco se acercó y la abrió para que su amiga entrara, luego la cerró tras él.

Amelia estaba extasiada al ver que la sala cumplía a la perfección sus deseos, hasta Draco se sorprendió de todos los detalles. Seguramente Amelia la había imaginado así, pensó el rubio. La sala era perfecta para lo que harían sin ser muy amplia.

- Adelante señorita.-dijo Malfoy con una reverencia indicando el centro de sala ya que Amelia no se movía de la entrada.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Ja! otro misterio**...¿Quién ocupará el supuestamente frío corazón de Draco Malfoy?...**Hagan sus apuestas.

Y bueno la pregunta para el próximo capítulo es **¿Qué harán Amelia y Draco en la sala de menesteres?...**puede ser obvio como también puedo que no...pero en los invito a comentarme lo que creen que harán.

Bueno me dejan **REVIEW**, así me hacen feliz.

De antemano gracias y me despido, un besito y un abrazo para todos...(hoy me puse cariñosa jajajajaja)...es que ya me mejoré de mi molestia estomacal y me volvió el ánimo, jejeje.

Eso, cuidence

Bye,

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**


	21. Sábanas de Seda

**15 de Marzo del 2008**

**By **

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola!...aquí les presento el capítulo 21.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene una escena con **rate M**, es decir, contiene una escena de **sexo explícito**. Está señalado donde comienza y termina para quien no desee leerla, no es imperioso leearla para saber en que continúa la historia pero considero que es **muy** interesante.

Bueno les dejo el cap.

**21.- Sábanas de Seda**

Harry y Ron habían acordado que el pelirrojo arreglaría sus problemas con Hermione esa noche, para lo que Harry convencería a Hermione de que debía hablar con Ron porque él estaba arrepentido.

Los dos Gryffindors subían hasta la torre tras Hermione y Ginny. Entraron y antes de que las chicas subieran al dormitorio Harry llamó a su mejor amiga. Ron se quedó cerca de la entrada esperando que Harry lograra su objetivo.

- ¿Hermione puedes venir un minuto?-dijo Harry y no pudo dejar de perderse en esos ojos color chocolate que lo miraban con tanta curiosidad, definitivamente le encantaba que lo mirar a los ojos.

- Dime.-dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente.

- Hablé con Ron y bueno hicimos las paces…y quería pedirte si puedes conversar con él, me encantaría que volviéramos a ser los amigos que éramos.-dijo Harry un poco nervioso, ella estudió unos segundos su mirada para luego hablar.

- Está bien, pero conste que esto lo hago porque tú me lo pediste, no voy a olvidar tan rápidamente todo lo que ocurrió.-dijo Hermione haciéndose a un lado para acercarse a los sillones de cuero.

Ron comprendió que había resultado el plan y se acercó a Hermione. Harry subió a los dormitorios masculinos con una extraña sensación que no le agradaba, algo estaba mal. No lograba sentirse bien porque sus mejores amigos volvieran a estar juntos, era un motivo de alegría pero a él lo llenaba de tristeza y se sentía débil, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué se sentía así.

- Hermione…yo…-dijo Ron nervioso en cuanto se sentó junto a la castaña.

- Te escucho Ron.-dijo Hermione tratando de animarlo para que hablara de una vez.

- Yo lo siento tanto, no quise decir todas esas cosas, sé que fui un imbécil por eso quería pedirte perdón.-dijo el pelirrojo mirándola con tristeza.

- Algo me decía que no podías pensar todo eso realmente ¿Fue porque estabas enfadado verdad?-dijo Hermione también sintiéndose culpable porque sabía que ella había actuado de la misma manera.

- Así es ¿me perdonas?-volvió a cuestionar Ron.

- Sí, Ron, te perdono pero también quiero pedirte disculpas tampoco fui sensata al decirte todo eso.-respondió la castaña sintiéndose mejor.

- Absolutamente aceptadas, de hecho creo que el que actuó peor fui yo, no deberías pedir disculpas.- dijo Ron acercándose a Hermione y haciéndole cariño en la mejilla.

- Ron…yo…-intentó decir.

- Shh…-dijo Ron callándola con un dulce beso, no duró demasiado pero sí lo suficiente para que Hermione olvidara las extrañas sensaciones que le producía Harry, e intentara volver a darse una oportunidad con Ron. Entonces cuando se separaron el pelirrojo habló.

- Hermione vuelve conmigo, por favor, tú eres mucho más que un capricho para mí, me siento feliz a tu lado.-dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos a centímetros de su rostro.

- Está bien, Ron, pero te advierto que será la última oportunidad, no voy a tolerar tus arranques de locura nuevamente, te tendré a prueba.-dijo Hermione en tono serio.

- Prometo que me portaré bien.-dijo Ron con voz de niño.

- De acuerdo.-respondió la castaña y Ron volvió a besarla.

…**Escena Rate: M…**

La sala de menesteres tenía una cama de rojas sábanas de seda en un costado y al otro había un sillón de cuero negro suficientemente amplio para que dos personas se recostaran frente a una chimenea de fuego ardiente.

Amelia caminó hasta el centro de la sala y desabrochó su túnica dejándola caer al piso de piedra. Draco hizo lo mismo y se acercó a la morena.

Los ojos verdes azulados de la chica se nublaron de deseo cuando Draco la rodeó con sus brazos y acercó su rostro para besarla apasionadamente.

Amelia tomó la corbata de Malfoy y comenzó a desatarla hasta que la aflojó totalmente para tirarla al suelo, mientras seguían besándose con desesperación.

Draco buscó el botón de los pantalones que usaba Amelia, lo desabrochó mientras la chica desabotonaba rápidamente su camisa. En menos de un minuto la morena estaba sin pantalones, zapatos y calcetines. Mientras el Slytherin estaba sin camisa y con los pies desnudos. Draco quiso tomar las caderas de Amelia cubiertas por una pantaleta de encaje color azul, pero la chica no se lo permitió. Entonces tomó el borde del pantalón de Draco y lo atrajo hasta la cama caminando de espaldas.

Al borde del confortable lugar de rojas sábanas, Draco desabrochó con destreza los botones de la blusa azul marino de Amelia dejando al descubierto su brasier de encaje a tono con la blusa, mientras seguía besándola. Pronto dejó la boca de la chica para bajar a su cuello mientras buscaba el seguro del brasier que rápidamente estuvo suelto, se separó un poco de ella para observarla mientras ella misma retiraba la prenda por entre sus brazos dejando al descubierto ambos senos blancos con cimas rosadas ya endurecidas por la excitación.

Draco no esperó más y se apoderó de los senos de Amelia, mientras volvía a besarla con pasión. La chica no perdió el tiempo y buscó el botón del pantalón gris que llevaba el rubio, sin problemas los desabrochó y bajó el cierre para dejar caer la prenda, Draco estaba tan excitado como ella. Su erección lo hacía evidente al verse aprisionada contra la tela de su ropa interior.

Malfoy cooperó quitando los pantalones de sus tobillos, esta vez si pudo tomar las caderas de la chica y la subió a la cama.

Amelia se estiró sobre las sábanas esperando que el Slytherin se acercara para cubrirla con su cuerpo. Draco obedeció ante la mirada de la morena, se puso sobre ella sin apoyar todo su peso en la chica. Besaba su cuello para bajar por entre sus senos que masajeaba con las manos. Hasta que llegó a las pantaletas de encaje, tomó el borde con los dientes en señal de atrevimiento mientras tenía sus manos en la cintura de la ojiverde y Amelia emitió un gemido para luego hablar con la voz llena de lujuria:

- Quítamela ya.-le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos. Pero Draco no obedeció de inmediato. Volvió a la altura del fino rostro de la chica y la besó buscando instintivamente su lengua.

Metió las manos dentro de la pantaleta de Amelia acariciando su definido y proporcionado trasero.

Amelia intentaba en vano sacarle los bóxer negros que Draco llevaba, el rubio le tomaba las manos cada vez que ella lo intentaba.

- ¿A qué juegas?-le dijo Amelia separándose un poco para mirarlo con frustración y enojo.

- Me encanta cuando te enojas, ahora sí soy tuyo.-le dijo el rubio cuando ella por fin hizo evidente su enfado, que era al perecer lo que el rubio buscaba.

La volvió a besar y esta vez dejó que la chica descubriera su dureza, se liberó totalmente de su ropa interior y volvió a besarla.

Amelia tomó su erección sin miedo y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Malfoy no podía evitar ahogar gemidos de placer en la boca de la morena a cada movimiento de la chica en esa zona de su cuerpo, con mayor razón a medida que la acción se hacía más frenética.

Draco se separó de la chica y ella emitió un gruñido cuando el rubio no la dejó continuar.

- Lo siento pero si seguías iba a terminar antes de que hacerte mía.-le dijo el rubio para comenzar a bajar las pantaletas de la chica. Al terminar las lanzó lejos.

Amelia abrió un poco las piernas para él, Draco no perdió el tiempo pero en vez de penetrarla llevó sus dedos a la entrada de la chica.

La morena gimió al sentirlo jugar allí, pronto el rubio metió un dedo en la húmeda cavidad de Amelia y ella se retorció de placer.

- Hazme tuya.-le rogó la chica.

- Háblame sucio y lo hago.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de malicia y lujuria en el rostro.

- Métemelo ya, Malfoy.-dijo la chica exasperándose.

- Con gusto, bonita.-respondió le Slytherin para luego penetrarla completamente.

- Calla y comienza a moverte.-dijo Amelia ansiosa al sentirlo dentro de ella.

Esta vez Draco le hizo caso de inmediato, salía y entraba rápidamente de ella mientras succionaba sus pezones, ella clavaba sus delicados dedos y uñas en la espalda del Slytherin con cada embestida y ratos jugaba con sus rubios cabellos. Pronto Amelia sucumbió ante el orgasmo y el rubio al sentirlo también terminó.

…**Fin de escena rate M…**

Se recostaron en la amplia cama, tapándose con las sabanas de seda.

- No te duermas, tenemos que volver o la sangre sucia va sospecha más de lo que ya lo debe estar haciendo.-dijo Draco un par de minutos después.

- No le digas sangre sucia, voy a vestirme ¿Dónde dejaste mi pantaleta?-preguntó Amelia buscando en la cama.

- Está bien, creo que la lancé al sillón.-dijo Draco también comenzando a vestirse.

Al poco rato ya estaban vestidos e iban a salir de la sala.

- ¿Volveremos hacer esto?-preguntó Malfoy con una mirada de picardía.

- Por supuesto, no sé cuando pero lo haremos de nuevo porque definitivamente no me hace bien abstenerme tanto tiempo.-dijo Amelia rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos.

- Yo tampoco sobrevivo tanto.-dijo besándola suavemente.

- Voy a dejar los avisos que le dijimos a Granger y voy a la torre es mejor que te vayas sola así sospecha menos.-dijo Draco cuando finalmente salieron de la sala.

- ¿A qué hora serán los entrenamientos?-preguntó Amelia recordando que estaba en el equipo.

- A las cinco de la tarde hasta las seis, martes y jueves, luego el sábado de las cuatro a las seis de la tarde.- explicó Malfoy revisando el pergamino que podría en el panel de avisos de Slytherin.

- Bien, te veo mañana en el desayuno.-dijo la chica alejándose en dirección a la torre de la brigada.

- Por supuesto, mi querida amiga.-respondió el rubio en dirección a las mazmorras.

Cuando Amelia perdió de vista a Draco tomó su forma de reptil y llegó sin problemas a la torre.

Dijo la contraseña para entrar y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Para su sorpresa en la sala común había una pareja que no se dio por enterada de la llegada de la Slytherin.

Amelia se acercó tratando de contener la risa y el asombro.

- Ejem…ejem.-tosió sonoramente para que la tomaran en cuenta.

Entonces Hermione se levantó de salto de encima de Ron y él aturdido por la repentina interrupción se incorporó lentamente.

- Veo que hicieron las paces.-dijo divertida la morena.

- Em… bueno…sí.-respondió Hermione tan roja como el cabello de su novio.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir.-propuso Ron avergonzado.

- Sí, buena idea Weasley.-dijo Amelia en dirección al dormitorio femenino.

Hermione se puso de pie junto al pelirrojo, él la besó tímidamente ante la discreta mirada de Amelia y los dos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante normales, fuera del pesar que le producía a Harry ver a sus mejores amigos nuevamente juntos y de los encuentros nocturnos entre una pareja de Slytherin, habían sido bastante normales.

Ginny había dejado de lado sus diferencias con Harry y ahora conversaban como si siempre hubiesen sido amigos, obviamente bajo la celosa mirada de Amelia que se contenía cada vez que veía al ojiverde reír por alguna ocurrencia de la pelirroja.

Amelia se consolaba al recordar las "agradables" noches con su rubio amigo, pero seguía creyendo que el sexo era una cosa y el amor otra. Con Draco ya había cruzado la línea de la amistad sin que hubiese amor y eso no tenía marcha atrás, jamás serían algo más que simples amigos y amantes.

Draco pensaba de igual manera, sabía que su relación con Amelia era de compañerismo acompañado de un secreto juego por satisfacer sus libidos. El amor era algo irrealizable para él, había cometido el error de enamorarse de la persona menos indicada, al igual que su amiga.

Ninguno de los Gryffindors sabía cómo destruir el próximo Horrocrux ya que no sabían que era exactamente y tenían además el problema de los mortífagos que los custodiaban.

Luego de una escueta conversación al respecto entre el trío Gryffindor y la pareja de Slytherin, decidieron que no intentarían nada hasta que Amelia obtuviera información directa en cuanto se pusiera en contacto con Voldemort, luego del ataque que supuestamente harían a Hogwarts.

Ya había pasado más de una semana y acababa de llegar el cumpleaños de Hermione Granger.

Ginny se habían encargado de preparar una pequeña fiesta privada en torre de la brigada.

Todos habían acordado que esa noche luego de la cena la torre sería cerrada completamente luego de que Hermione entrara. Para sorpresa de todos Amelia y Draco decidieron ayudar a preparar la sala común para la ocasión. Según lo que Amelia le comentó a Harry mientras despejaban la sala, Draco había aceptado ayudar luego de que ella prometiera hacerle un favor. Nadie supo cual era ese favor pero por las miradas que le otorgaba Draco a su amiga, no era nada relacionado con tareas escolares.

Tanto Ginny como Ron, Amelia y Draco estaban de acuerdo con que conseguirían aunque fuera un poco de alcohol, casi todos eran mayores de edad y una fiesta sin alcohol no es una fiesta, dijeron los Slytherin.

Al parecer Amelia había olvidado mencionar que cuando estuvo en Rumania, no había ido únicamente a estudiar pociones, quizás olvidó mencionar algunos bares y otros locales nocturnos que más de alguna vez visitó con y sin la compañía de su tutor de aquel lugar, Thomas, donde bebió otro tipo de pociones.(N/A: No es alcohólica)

Harry había pedido a Dobby que fuera a Hogsmeade a comprar un antiguo libro que según _Flourish y Blotts_ sólo tenían en el mágico pueblo. Era una de las primeras y únicas versiones de "_Los más Oscuros Secretos de la Magia Blanca_", esencialmente un libro de defensa que databa de hace siglos. Una verdadera joya literaria que seguramente Hermione apreciaría mucho.

Ron ya había comprado el regalo de Hermione en el Callejón Diagon, un diario mágico que sólo puede ser leído por su dueño, además que incluía un hechizo con el que el diario podía darte consejos respecto a lo que escribías, algo así como una conciencia escrita.

Ron se había encargado de distraer a Hermione luego de la cena mientras el resto de la brigada terminaba de decorar y preparar todo para la fiesta que tenían en honor a la castaña, aunque algunos lo consideraran un pretexto para hacer una fiesta.

Todo esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Hermione, que sería en cualquier segundo, entonces Draco un poco impaciente y aburrido se acercó a Amelia.

- ¿Cuándo pagarás por mi asistencia a esta fiestecita en honor a la sangre sucia?- preguntó el Slytherin en un susurro al oído de la morena.

- No la llames así, por favor y lo haré el sábado luego de las prácticas, en los camarines si es posible.-dijo con tranquilidad la ojiverde.

- Perfecto, sabes cada vez me gusta más el cumpleaños de Granger.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa al pensar en el "favor" que le haría Amelia luego de las prácticas del equipo de quidditch.

En ese momento Amelia se mareo un poco pero como Draco estaba a su lado la sostuvo.

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado el rubio.

- Sí…sí, no fue nada.-dijo la morena incorporándose.

- ¿Segura?-cuestionó Malfoy.

- Sí, no te preocupes.-respondió Amelia, esta vez segura.

Draco no pudo seguir preguntando porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la torre. Ron venía hablando animadamente con Hermione para que ella no sospechara nada, entonces cuando la castaña entró se quedó mirando tremendamente sorprendida a sus amigos y compañeros. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver a Malfoy esperando junto Amelia.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver la decoración de la sala, había un hechizo en el techo que entregaba luces de colores a toda la sala, pero en un par de segundos la luz se concentró en ella como si fuera la presentadora de un evento. Había una mesa en un costado que estaba repleta de comida y bebidas de todo tipo. Obra de los elfos y sus compañeros.

Los sillones estaban en otro costado de la sala para dejar espacio libre para toda una pista de baile, idea de Ginny.

En el momento en que ella había entrado en la sala había comenzado a sonar una ligera música de fiesta que salía desde cuatro rincones de la sala como si las paredes fueran parlantes. Lo único que pudo decir Hermione fue simple y sincero:

- Gracias chicos.-sin dejar de mirar toda la sala.

Todos la saludaron, incluso Draco pero claramente no estuvo muy a gusto al hacerlo, la invitaron a beber y comer de lo que había en la mesa.

Pronto Ginny propuso que abrieran los regalos de Hermione y se sentaron en los sillones de cuero mientras el pequeño montículo de regalos flotaba al centro.

Ron fue el primero en entregar su regalo, se puso de pie y tomó el presente del montículo flotante. Se acercó Hermione y le entregó el obsequio besándola suavemente en los labios, provocando el sonrojo de la castaña.

- Gracias Ron, es hermoso.-dijo la chica al abrir el diario y escuchar sus particularidades.

Luna le regaló un collar con una figura mágica de un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados, era supuestamente un amuleto, algo que Hermione sólo halagó por educación. Por su parte Neville le regaló una hermosa flor mágica parecida a un tulipán que cambiaba de color según el ánimo del dueño. Draco le dio cinco galeones ya que se había enterado de su cumpleaños a última hora y no tuvo tiempo de comprar algo, además de que era Hermione Granger la chica del cumpleaños, no era de su total agrado el asunto del regalo. Ginny se atrevió a regalarle un set de maquillaje y le prometió que le enseñaría a usarlo correctamente.

Harry, muy nervioso, tomó el regalo desde el montículo flotante y se acercó a Hermione, le dio un beso en la mejilla que la chica respondió de inmediato junto con un abrazo. Luego le entregó el regalo que parecía pesado, pensó Hermione, al tocarlo bien se percató que era un libro. Finalmente lo abrió.

- Harry ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Este libro no se edita hace siglos, debe haberte costado una fortuna.-dijo Hermione emocionada tocando la tapa de cuero antiguo.

- Espero que lo disfrutes y no importa cuanto me haya costado, sé que fue una inversión también.-respondió el moreno con una intensa mirada que provocó el sonrojo de Hermione.- Es de la segunda edición, debe tener alrededor de novecientos años, dudaron mucho en vendérmelo por eso.-terminó Harry tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que le provocaba la tierna mirada de su mejor amiga que transmitía el claro mensaje de que el regalo le había encantado.

- Gracias.-le dijo la chica besándolo nuevamente en la mejilla. Ahora el sonrojado era Harry

Finalmente Amelia se puso de pie en busca del último regalo flotante.

- Espero te sea útil, Hermione.-le dijo la morena al entregarle el presente. La castaña lo abrió, era una caja de cristal completamente transparente que contenía una esfera del mismo material, ésta flotaba al interior. Hermione la miró con curiosidad.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Espero no me asesinen algunos de ustedes por haber reconciliado a Hermione con Ron, pero con el tiempo entenderán mis intenciones.

Espero les haya gustado la escena de Amelia con Draco, personalmente creo que es uno de los mejores capítulos por esa escena.

Quiero aclarar algo que al parecer no se entendió bien, Draco y Amelia **NO** son primos. Por apellidos podría considerarse pero no tienen ni el lazo afectivo ni sanguíneo como para considerar su extraña relación como algo impropio.

¿Para qué será la esfera que le regaló Amelia a Hermione?

Eso me lo responden en un **REVIEW**, junto con sus comentarios sobre el resto del capítulo en especial la escena con rate M.

Se cuidan,

Hasta el próximo sábado,

Bye

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**


	22. Sentimientos

**31 de Marzo del 2007**

Lamento tener que escribir esto.

**El fic no será actualizado hasta nuevo aviso** porque tengo problemas de salud, y no es recomendable que pase tanto tiempo en el computador, además que tengo poco tiempo absolutamente libre como para escribir tranquilamente.

Mis cercanos sabrán de mi estado físico y anímico real, he adelgazado entre otros resultados de mi deplorable estado "psicológico" podríamos decir. Mi diagnóstico podría ser algo entre estrés y depresión, sabrán que son temas delicados y más para una adolescente como yo, de 15 años de edad.

Espero entiendan mis razones porque de verdad les digo que esto me duele más a mí. Me encanta escribir y que usted lean lo que escribo, sobre todo por sus review que los adoro.

Gracias por entender,

Esperando que me recupere pronto y siga con una de mis actividades favoritas, me despido con un abrazo,

**Varelia Ashtray Girl (Valeria)**

**23 de Marzo del 2008**

**By**

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**

**Nota de Autora:**

Bueno aquí el cap 22, lamento el retraso pero tuve problemas porque me estoy cambiando de computador y anoche estaba instalando lo necesario para que funcione correctamente.

Sé que esto va a sonar a que estoy tratando de arreglar cosas porque sí, tratando de justificar con estupideces lo que hice pero de verdad que me siento muy mal por eso te dedico este capítulo, Edgard.

Sé que no es el lugar ni el momento para tratar el tema aunque es una instancia donde me puedo desahogar un poco, pero quiero que sepas que me siento demasiado mal, no sé como explicartelo...es complicado, pero no espero que me entiendas de un día para otro. Ya te di mis "razones" aunque quizás no justifiquen lo hecho. Espero no te alejes de mí por esto porque aunque tú sabes que me cuesta decirlo pero eres quizás la persona más importante en mi vida, eres más que un amigo, eres parte de mí y si te pierdo me iría la mierda de verdad porque soy casi incapaz de vivir sin ti. Es raro entenderlo ahora pero es así. Probablemente es una respuesta al miedo horrible que me invade de perderte porque de alguna extraña manera te amo, es raro de explicar porque no es en un sentido romántico. Yo creo que hay algo que quizás puedas entender dentro de todo lo que pasó, me cuesta confiar en las personas y cuando lo hago es por alguna razón en especial y estoy segura que si le cuento algo a alguien es porque confio plenamente en esa persona. Como lo hago contigo y creo sabes eso. Cuando dije que sería dificil dormir bien era verdad, lo comprobé. Hace rato que no lloraba tanto, la culpa me carcome, no tengo hambre ni sueño. Es horrible sentirse así y estoy segura de que no lo volveré hacer porque no quiero volver a pasar por algo de esta naturaleza.

Te quiero demasiado.

Valeria Hernández Fuentealba.

* * *

**22.- Sentimientos**

- Es una esfera de cristal andino, son esferas mágicas sacadas desde las más profundas montañas de la cordillera de los Andes en Sudamérica. Tiene propiedades mágicas secretas, pero la más importante y la por la que se comercializan es que al tocarla con tu mano desnuda luego pensar en alguien ésta revelará en claves distintos sentimientos, como pueden ser los que tu tienes hacia la persona pero desconoces, también lo que la persona siente realmente por ti como también el estado anímico de quien piensas. Eso te lo dirá en colores, sácala.-dijo Amelia y Hermione obedeció, saco con cuidado la esfera desde la caja y la sostuvo delicadamente entre sus dedos.

- Piensa en Lord Voldemort.-propuso Amelia. La esfera se volvió negra como la noche y en el centro se podía ver como una gota de color rojo.

- Eso es odio ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione analizando el centro de la esfera.

- Sí, pero si te fijas al centro hay un poco de color rojo, eso significa que son los sentimientos de la persona hacia ti. Cuando el centro es blanco son tus sentimientos hacia la persona y si es azul es el estado anímico de la persona en que piensas.-explicó Amelia mientras todos observaban atentos como la esfera cambiaba a una neblina gris semi transparente con el centro blanco.

- Voldemort.-dijo Hermione.

- No hay odio pero si sentimientos negativos de tu parte pero no es categórico como los suyos hacia ti, incluso si te concentras puedes encontrar palabras.-acotó la morena.

- Es preciosa, gracias Amelia.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué otros sentimientos revela?-preguntó Harry intrigado.

- De todo tipo, Hermione me la permites.-dijo Amelia tendiendo la mano en dirección a la castaña.

- Claro.-dijo la Gryffindor entregándole la esfera con cuidado. Amelia la rodeó con sus dedos, cerró los ojos y la esfera se volvió de color violeta intenso con el centro blanco, a los pocos segundos aparecieron unas letras doradas de decían "Pasión" que luego cambiaron a "Deseo". Hermione que estaba junto a Amelia las pudo leer.

- ¿El violeta es pasión y deseo entonces?- preguntó la castaña entonces Amelia abrió los ojos.

- Sí, más bien lo relativo al deseo sexual.-respondió con tranquilidad la morena.

- ¿En quién pensabas?-preguntó Ron entre risas.

- No creo que te interese, a menos que quieras ser tú en quien pensaba.-respondió Amelia.

- No, gracias.-respondió Ron.

- Inténtalo con otra persona.-le propuso Amelia a Hermione devolviéndole la esfera.

La castaña la tomó y cerró los ojos, pensó en Ron y volvió a abrirlos, la esfera se volvió anaranjada con el centro rojo y luego éste pasó a ser blanco con un suave amarillo rodeándolo.

- ¿En quién pensabas?- preguntó Ron.

- No lo digas, es demasiado personal ese color es muy ambiguo el sentimiento aclárate luego si quieres lo dices.-le recomendó Amelia a la castaña.

Hermione miró a Amelia esperando que ella explicara de qué se trata.

- Mejor te lo digo luego.-respondió Amelia en un susurro. Nadie dijo una palabra. Hermione guardo la esfera y fue a dejar todos sus regalos al dormitorio femenino, luego volvió a reunirse con Harry y Ron.

Malfoy se estaba aburriendo un poco porque aún no habían sacado el licor. Entonces se acercó a Ginny.

- Weasley, podrías sacar las botellas ya.-propuso en voz baja el rubio.

- Sí, buena idea Malfoy.-dijo Ginny subiendo al dormitorio femenino. En menos de dos minutos ya bajaba con un par de botellas de whisky de fuego.

- ¿De dónde sacaron eso?-preguntó Hermione preocupada, sacando a lucir su más puro lado de prefecta.

- No te preocupes Granger, nadie se va enterar, toma un poco.-dijo Draco entregándole un vaso pequeño con la bebida.

- Anda Hermione es tu cumpleaños, limítate a disfrutar, además nadie dice que nos vamos a emborrachar.-dijo Ron animándola a beberse el vaso, lo que Hermione hizo tímidamente.

- ¿Quieres un poco?- dijo Harry ofreciéndole lo mismo pero a Amelia.

- Sí, gracias.-dijo la chica recibiéndolo. Pero cuando acercó el vaso a su boca, el estómago la traicionó, el olor al whisky le había parecido asqueroso al punto de que la chica se llevo la mano a la boca dejando el vaso en la mesa.

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Harry mirándola preocupado.

- Creo que no voy a beber, no me he sentido muy bien hoy.-dijo Amelia acercando una silla para sentarse.

- ¿Quieres un poco de agua?-preguntó el moreno.

- Bueno, gracias.-dijo la chica al recibir el cristalino líquido.

- ¿Otro mareo?-cuestionó Draco acercándose a los morenos.

- Me dio asco el olor del whisky.-respondió Amelia.

- Permiso.-dijo Harry caminando en dirección a donde estaba Hermione y Ron.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó el rubio mirando a los ojos a su amiga.

- Sí ¿Por qué no bailamos?- propuso la chica para cambiar de ambiente, la fiesta se estaba poniendo aburrida.

- Será un gusto, señorita.-dijo Draco ofreciéndole la mano para que la chica se pusiera de pie.

Entonces con un movimiento de varita la música subió de volumen y el resto de los chicos se voltearon a ver quien lo había hecho, se encontraron con una sonriente Amelia que llevaba al centro de la pista a su rubio amigo. Se habían puesto a bailar, a pesar de que Draco no estaba tan animado porque eran los únicos que bailaban. Pronto Ron sacó a bailar a Hermione, sin antes terminar de beber su cuarto vaso de whisky.

Ginny bailaba con Harry y Luna había sacado a bailar a Neville.

La fiesta estaba bastante animada, entonces Amelia hizo un discreto movimiento de muñeca para que la música cambiara a un agradable y romántico lento.

Draco la acercó más a él juntando sus pechos, Amelia llevó sus manos al cuello del rubio apoyando su cabeza entre la base del cuello y el pecho de Malfoy, mientras él llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica.

Ron no perdió el tiempo he hizo lo mismo con Hermione; mientras Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna dejaban de bailar porque no se sentían muy cómodos con esa música.

Ron intentaba besar a Hermione, pero ella evitaba su boca porque el chico estaba un tanto ebrio y su aliento era desagradable.

Amelia se acercó a la mejilla de Draco para besarlo, de a poco se fue acercando a su boca pero no llegó a su objetivo porque Malfoy la evadió.

- Aquí no, sabes perfectamente por qué.-dijo secamente el rubio en un susurro.

- Sí, lo sé.-respondió Amelia de mala gana volviendo su anterior posición en el pecho de Malfoy.

- No enojes conmigo Amelia, pero tú sabes porque no puedo.-dijo Draco en un tono mucho más dulce.

- Lo sé, y lo entiendo, discúlpame.-dijo la chica.

Siguieron bailando hasta que terminó el lento. El resto de los chicos se incorporaron nuevamente a bailar. Ron seguía con sus hostigantes intentos de besar a Hermione hasta que ella no resistió más.

- ¡Ron, por Merlín! ¡No quiero besarte mientras estés ebrio!- gritó la chica y todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escucharla.

- Lo que pasa es que no me quieres.-dijo Ron como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- No empieces.-le respondió la castaña al borde de su paciencia que estaba recuperando.

- Pero si es verdad, últimamente estás muy fría conmigo, no quieres que te bese y sólo te atreves hacerlo cuando estamos solos, no como antes.-le dijo el chico alterándose.

- Ron, cálmate, es el cumpleaños de Hermione deberíamos divertirnos.-dijo Harry y se sorprendió a si mismo de que una vocecita en su cabeza le dijera "Déjalos discutir, sabes que te sentirás mejor si ella no está con él" pero intentó ignorarla.

- Que siga la fiesta, Weasley ve sentarte un rato quizás te calmes.-dijo Amelia acercándose a Ron.

- Herms, ven baila con nosotros.-propuso Ginny que bailaba con Harry. La castaña obedeció y se puso tras Harry.

El moreno al poco rato se volteó para encontrarse con una sonriente Hermione que lo miraba intensamente, siguieron bailando los tres pero al luego de un par de canciones más Ginny fue a sentarse.

Amelia bailaba peligrosamente cerca de Malfoy, se rozaban y tocaban con frecuencia.

Descarada, pensó Ginny. La pelirroja no podía creer cuan seductora podía ser Amelia cuando se lo proponía, lo extraño es que parecía que a pesar de todos las señales mutuas que se daban los Slytherin, en ningún momento había algún contacto comprometedor. Siempre había seducción entre ellos pero no hechos concretos que comprobaran una relación más allá de la amistad.

Harry estaba nervioso, al principio creía que era porque no sabía bailar pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que ese no era su problema.

Ella era su problema.

Tener a Hermione tan cerca alteraba sus sentidos sin explicación aparente.

¡Merlín, es mi mejor amiga!, se decía el moreno. Jamás le había llamado la atención el cuerpo de Hermione pero ahora se avergonzaba de querer mirarlo y cada cosa que descubría le gustaba, por más que lo evitaba su mirada se desviaba a sus labios, luego a su cuello y finalmente a su pecho. Al llegar allí Harry se percataba de lo que estaba haciendo y subía la mirada rápidamente, pidiendo no encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione en una situación tan embarazosa como esa. Para suerte de Harry no se encontró con la mirada de su amiga, pero cada vez le era más difícil concentrarse en el rostro de Hermione sin pensar en mirar detenidamente sus labios e imaginarse a que sabían o seguir bajando la mirada.

Para favor o desgracia de Harry sonó otro lento.

Amelia no dudó en rodear el cuello de Draco y volver a bailar pegada a él.

Harry miró a Hermione como preguntándole si se atrevía a bailar con él esa canción, una parte de Harry pedía que ella respondiera que no porque sabía que su nerviosismo llegaría a niveles indescriptibles pero desde lo profundo de su alma otra vocecita suplicaba que ella aceptara.

- ¿Bailamos o no?- preguntó Hermione con tranquilidad, también estaba nerviosa pero no sabía la causa y no lo iba demostrar tampoco.

- S… sí.- Harry tardó en responder titubeando.

Hermione cruzó los brazos en el cuello de Harry, él tragó saliva al sentir las manos de su amiga allí. Tímidamente puso sus manos en la cintura de ella pero manteniendo cierta distancia.

Ella se estremeció al sentir las fuertes manos de Harry por sobre su ropa.

Harry estaba tan nervioso y sumido en tratar de controlar eso que no se percató del estremecimiento de Hermione, ella rogaba que él no se hubiese dado cuenta porque ni ella sabía porque le había pasado eso.

Intentaron seguir bailando normalmente, entonces Harry miró a los ojos a su amiga para no perderse por otras zonas de su cuerpo al tenerlo más cerca que nunca.

Ella respondió la mirada, la música había pasado absolutamente a un segundo plano, sólo estaba el otro en el campo visual de cada uno. Harry se fundió en los ojos marrones de Hermione y ella se perdió en un mar esmeralda lleno de misterios, sentimientos ocultos y miedos sobre su incierto futuro.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, Harry había empezado a entender lo que su corazón le gritaba.

Hermione era hermosa.

Pero estaba con Ron, qué podía hacer él frente a eso. Nada.

Ron era su mejor amigo y ella lo quería a él, eso era lo que lo estaba torturando desde la noche en que ellos volvieron a estar juntos, por fin lo había entendido.

Quería a Hermione, ya no como una hermana, era una mujer y muy hermosa.

Él nunca había sabido lo que era realmente el amor, así que no podía decir que tan profundos eran sus sentimientos, lo único que tenía claro era que la quería y ya no sólo como una amiga.

Pero se juró no decir nada al respecto, no podía hacerles eso a sus mejores amigos.

No podía. Ella era feliz con Ron y él no iba a impedirlo.

Además no sabía con certeza cuanto la quería aunque tenía muy claro que debía ser mucho, sobre todo por la amistad que ya los unía.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione no podía descifrar los sentimientos que esos ojos que tan bien conocía estaban irradiando en ese momento.

Se sentía confundida, Harry la miraba intensamente y eso la intrigaba. ¿Qué estaría pensando su mejor amigo?

Ella sabía un poco de Legeremancia pero no la usaría, no con su mejor amigo. Si él quería contarle algo lo haría, ella no tenía por qué indagar en su mente.

Pero unas cuantas preguntas no podían dejar de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

¿Por qué con Ron jamás se había sentido así de segura entre sus brazos? ¿Por qué a Harry sí podía decirle que no sin miedo a que él la mandara al infierno? ¿Por qué tenía la seguridad de que por más que se enojara con Harry, ellos jamás dejarían de estar juntos?

Era tan agradable estar así con Harry, pero ¿sería correcto?

Un momento, se dijo Hermione, ahora veo algo. Sus ojos demuestran tristeza, pero me está mirando. ¿Yo le causo tristeza? ¿Qué le hice?

Hermione empezó a sentirse culpable por algo que desconocía.

Pero esos ojos la miraban con ternura, eso era indiscutible.

¿Tristeza pero de qué?

Harry había comenzado a entender que no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, no podía intervenir de esa manera en la vida de su mejor amiga. A la vez que lo entendía, lo torturaba saber que no podría estar con ella por muchas razones más allá de que Hermione estuviera con Ron.

No podía arriesgarla a nada, si ella lo correspondiera en algún momento porque no sería capaz de exponerla a que la asesinaran por ser su novia y obviamente su ser más querido. No podía entregarles casi en bandeja de plata a los mortífagos a su Hermione, no para que la torturaran. ¡NO! Eso no lo permitiría. Ella era mucho más que su mejor amiga, ella era su apoyo incondicional, su consejera personal, la persona que lo animaba cada día en cada avance que hacía, ella era la que más preocupaba por él. ¿Cómo no se iba terminar enamorándose de ella?

Imposible, pensó Harry esta vez esbozando una sonrisa.

Hermione se puso nerviosa al verlo sonreír, pero también le llamaba la atención el por qué, sobre todo luego de que la mirara con tanta tristeza.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione volviendo al mundo real mientras terminaba la lenta y romántica canción.

- S… sí, no te preocupes, era algo sin importancia.-respondió Harry rápida y nerviosamente, en cuanto Hermione lo sacó de sus divagaciones mentales sobre ella. Entonces terminó la canción.

La pareja de Gryffindors no se habían percatado de la atenta mirada de Amelia sobre ellos.

La chica Black se había percatado de algo nuevo, no necesitaba indagar en la mente de ellos para darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado, pero qué era eso, se preguntaba la Slytherin.

Pronto se fueron a la cama de a poco. Quedaban Ginny, Draco y Amelia.

- Voy acostarme mejor, luego de esos mareos necesito descansar.-dijo la morena acercándose a Draco para besarlo en la mejilla.

- Espero descanses bien, buenas noches.-respondió el rubio.

- Buenas noches.-dijo Amelia subiendo las escaleras hacia el dormitorio femenino.

Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero a mirar el fuego crepitar.

Ginny estaba escribiendo a sus padres, en una mesa cercana a los sillones, para comentarles sobre el cumpleaños de Hermione y sobre la reconciliación de ésta con Ron.

Había pasado cerca de quince minutos y Ginny había terminado su carta, decidió que la entregaría a la mañana siguiente a primera hora. Entonces se puso de pie.

Draco reparó en que la pelirroja se iba y también se puso de pie.

- Weasley…-dijo el rubio acercándose a Ginny.

- Dime, Malfoy.-le respondió la chica.

Sin aviso alguno Draco tomó el rostro de la chica y la besó, no era lento pero tampoco era frenético, el rubio quería disfrutarlo porque sabía que quizás sería la única vez que la besaría.

Ginny se sorprendió tanto que fue incapaz de oponerse. El chico besaba bien, pensó Ginny mientras el beso se hacía más intenso.

Ella no lo estaba acompañando pero tampoco se resistía.

Draco se atrevió a masajear con la legua los labios de la pelirroja, y para su sorpresa ella abrió un poco los labios dejándolo entrar. El rubio sabía que eso era efecto del momento.

La lengua de Malfoy comenzó a recorrer lenta y minuciosamente la boca de Ginny, entonces la legua de ella comenzó a jugar con la de él pero sin corresponder por completo el beso.

Draco le dolía terminar ese momento tan único y que seguramente no repetiría nunca más. Le dolía tanto pensar en eso que una lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho cuando terminaba el beso.

Se separó de ella, la miró a los ojos y en ellos no vio más que confusión.

El rubio limpió su mejilla al sentir la lágrima que había comenzado a descender. En ese momento tomó conciencia de lo que había hecho y el miedo se apoderó de él.

Se volteó y se dirigió al dormitorio masculino dejando a Ginny con demasiadas dudas, la chica no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que sintió la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos cerrarse. A lo único a lo que le había puesto atención luego del beso había sido a la lágrima que recorrió el pálido rostro del chico la había besado unos segundos antes.

Completamente desconcertada, pero extrañamente sin un ápice de enojo, se fue a dormir. El resto de las chicas ya estaban en sus camas y ella se acostó en silencio, pensando únicamente en lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás en la sala común de la brigada.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron con bastante sueño, el desayuno fue silencioso.

Ginny no comentó con nadie lo ocurrido con Malfoy y no hizo nada más allá de mirar de vez en cuando a la mesa de Slytherin para intentar encontrar una explicación inexistente hasta el momento.

Ron pidió disculpas a Hermione por lo ocurrido el día anterior y ésta cedió ante las suplicas del pelirrojo.

Harry maldijo internamente cuando vio que volvían a besarse, quizás no expresara su malestar al respecto pero por dentro se estaba destrozando.

Amelia notaba extraño a Draco, demasiado reservado y ausente.

- Draco ¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó la morena.

- Sí, pero luego te cuento.-dijo el rubio.

- Bien.-respondió Amelia terminando de desayunar.

A primera hora tenía clases de Transformaciones mientras los Gryffindor tenían Encantamientos.

En un cambio de clases Draco y Amelia habían quedado rezagados. Entonces era el momento indicado para que el rubio le contara a su amiga sobre lo de la noche anterior.

- La besé.-dijo secamente el Slytherin.

- ¿A ella?-preguntó Amelia incrédula.

- Sí, la besé, no se resistió y tampoco me dijo una sola palabra cuando terminé, luego me fui sin explicarle nada, me aterré.-respondió Malfoy cabizbajo.

- Me sorprende que no te haya golpeado por eso.-acotó la morena.

- A mí también pero espero que no le cuente a sus amigos porque ahí si que me asesinan.-respondió Draco un tanto divertido imaginándose a Ron persiguiéndolo por todo Hogwarts.

- Te arriesgaste demasiado para después no decirle nada al respecto.-le aconsejó la ojiverde.

- Lo sé pero no me resistí, quizás fue la única oportunidad de besarla que tendré en toda mi vida.-dijo Draco con la mirada triste.

- Puede ser.-dijo Amelia aún pensando en lo que Draco le acaba de contar.

Ese día terminó tranquilamente, el sábado fue muy beneficioso para los equipos de quidditch y en especial para el de Slytherin porque Amelia cumplió su palabra, Draco disfrutó de su "favor" en los camarines luego de la práctica. El primer partido sería Gryffindor contra Slytherin, el sábado 5 de Octubre.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Amelia seguía con mareos sobre todo en las mañanas. El ánimo de Harry no cambiaba y Hermione se estaba percatando de eso pero cada vez que le preguntaba a su mejor amigo algo relativo a ello, él respondía que todo estaba bien con una sonrisa. Para Hermione era desconcertante sentir que algo estaba mal cuando Harry le aseguraba que no había asunto de que preocuparse.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

Disculpen a las personas que no tiene que ver con lo de la nota anterior pero necesitaba decirlo.

Espero les haya gustado, me dejan su opinión en un **REVIEW**.

Se cuidan y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Bye,

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**


End file.
